Little Girl Lost: New Beginnings
by Riversong650
Summary: This is the third story of the Little Girl Lost series. With the past behind them Hawke and Clara start their new life. But will they be able to have the normal life they both crave.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N** : This is the third story to my Little Girl Lost series. _

**Little Girl Lost: New Beginnings**

 **CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 _Last day at the cabin..._

"Clara, don't be afraid," Hawke said as he looked up the cabin stairs.

Clara stood terror-stricken in the doorway of the cabin, tightly clutching her stuffed lamb for comfort. Today, she leaves her hideaway from the terrible ways of the world outside the mountain. After years of torture and torment, Clara had found her haven that fateful snowy night seven months ago. Now she is to start the next chapter of her life in a new home down in the world she still barely trusts.

"I don't want to go," Clara said.

"I don't either but we have to. Don't worry, we'll be back here on the weekends," Hawke said holding out his hand. "We'll do this together,"

Clara took his hand and as always putting her trust in his decision. Once Clara, Tet, Bonnie and Clyde were loaded in and secured, Hawke took off giving Clara a sad final look.

Landing at the hanger Clara notices her Grandfather is missing. "Where's Grandpa?"

"He's out on a job," Hawke said. "He doesn't know yet about us moving,"

"Why?" Clara asked.

"Because, Grandpa will not believe it happened," Hawke said. "Also, it would be fun to surprise him,"

Clara let out a small giggle. "Did I just hear a giggle and see a smile?"

Clara quickly changed back to her sad face. "No, I coughed,"

"Ok, if you say so," Hawke said. "Let's take Tet for a walk before we leave,"

* * *

Driving down the highway Tet was in the back whining with fear, as he kept sticking his head through the gaps in the metal barrier. Clara trying to comfort him along with Bonnie and Clyde as best she could.

"It's ok Tet, I know how you feel," Clara said. "I don't like it either but we have to do what Daddy says,"

Glancing into the rearview mirror he was met by a death stare. Her face was glazed for a split-second and then she frowned, her lips pursed together and her eyes unblinking, at that moment, if her eyes were a weapon, the piercing look in them could have caused serious destruction, like she was a lion and he just went in her territory and she is about to attack.

"Clara, stop it. We've been over this and it's not going to change," Hawke said. "I think you'll like the new house,"

"We'll see," Clara said. "How far away is it? It's been nearly an hour!"

Hawke chuckled at her stubbornness though mostly annoying was also at times cute. "We're almost there,"

"It's too far!" Clara exclaimed. "I don't like it!"

"Too bad," Hawke said.

"Is that the ocean?!" She asked. "Where are we?!"

"Clara, calm down," Hawke said. "We'll be there in ten minutes,"

Traveling down a road lined with Palm trees and homes Clara felt out of this world. It was all foreign to her despite coming down from the cabin for activities, she always knew she would return to it's safety by day's end. As they advanced down the road they passed by a large lake with a series of small mountains in the foreground. Clara silently admitted to herself that wherever they were it was pretty in it's own way. Continuing on outside her window the scene turned to more regular trees and bushes as the houses also became bigger. They turned down another road with both sides of the road covered in walls of shrubbery and tree's.

"We're here," He announced as he made another turn into a private lane.

"Where?" Clara asked. "We're still driving!"

"Here," Hawke said as he pulled up to black steel gate and a fortressed wall accented with lush landscaping and tall trees behind to protect privacy. Opening the gate he pulled through going down the long drive. Clara's jaw dropped at the sight of their new home never imagining it would be so big.

The driveway was the size of a small town square able to hold about ten cars. The house was white stucco with conservatory-style windows framed in light blue molding. It had an old world look of English and French design. The garden like front landscaping was full of precisely cut bushes forming two large squares flanking both sides of the ten step stairway down leading to the path to the front door. Inside the squares were giant square cement planters carved with a lions head in the middle. Along the path were trees of lavender hyancith's and scattered flowers of all colors and types and more cut bushes forming a low hedge along the path. There was also a mixture of bushes with all different kind and colors of flowers along the outline of the house as well further out. It was beautiful and inviting even to Clara.

Hawke first unloaded Tet who was all to happy to leave the truck. Clara on the other hand needed a bit of coaxing, despite it's inviting look. Clara still was frightened. He prayed he wouldn't have to carry her out that would only further traumatize her. He opened her door to be met by a look of pure heartbreak. Her big green eyes wide with fear and sadness clutching to her lamb so hard. This was the first time in a long time seeing her this scared, it made him want to close her door and put Tet back in and leave straight back to the cabin. But he won't because he knows to wouldn't be right for either of them.

"Clara, it's time," Hawke said. "It'll be alright,"

"No,"

"Clara, we are not going back," Hawke said. "You have no other choice,"

"I'll stay here,"

"In the car?" Hawke chuckled.

"Yes,"

"That's not gonna work," Hawke said. "How about I let you hold Tet's leash?"

"I can walk him?"

"Yes, you both can look at the house together," Hawke said. "Sound good?"

After a few moments of thinking Clara relented. As he lifted her out he could feel her shaking with fear, he held her for a few minutes to calm her as much as he could.

"See, you made a big step," Hawke said. "Let me know when you're ready to go the rest of the way,"

"I'm ready," Clara said.

He set Clara down handing her Tet's leash. "Let's go,"

Tet started to follow Hawke down the path with Clara more in tow.

Compared to the cabin everything looked opulent and big from the gleaming wood floors covered in loving throw rugs to the sheer curtains billowing like mist on the wall of floor to ceiling windows that faced a slope and then a sunset. Nothing else. The furnishings were old but had a story to tell, so they had to be antiques with what looked like handcarved workmanship each area of the room melting into the beauty of the next with some delicate settees next to more heavy bookcases and fireplaces that mated with the walls that appeared to be actually used. The elegant tray-ceilinged living room painted in off white with gorgeous view of the mountains through the wall of custom-designed conservatory-style windows featured moldings reproduced from an old English cast and an eighteenth century fireplace surround from the South of France. Period piece chandeliers and sconces in the foyer and living room had been personally selected from Paris. The result was sophisticated yet warmly inviting and restful space.

Clara and Tet walked around the bright spacious room looking out the window at the vast mountain in the foreground. A comforting reminder of home. Hawke could see her start to soften behind that stubborn pout.

The kitchen, was huge open compared to the cabin yet still retained the look. The cabinets and floor looked exactly the same except this had with eleven foot ceiling. An island containing a six burner cook-top with extra large oven, ample storage and open shelving for the true chef, a vegetable sink, and a raised granite seating area. A double wide refrigerator and a built-in desk and a breakfast room.

"Grandpa, will really like this," Clara said. "It's so big,"

"There's more to it," Hawke said.

Leading her and Tet to a door that opened adjacent to the kitchen is an outside dining patio designed for year-round al fresco entertaining with outdoor heater and speakers. The patio was framed by half timbers and custom wrought iron railings, limestone floors and illuminated by a five foot-wide Italian chandelier. There is a built-in barbecue and sink. The patio overlooked the pool and spa as well with the comforting mountain views.

"Wow!...I mean it's nice," Clara said letting slip her excitement but quickly regaining her standoffish composure.

"What's that?" She asked pointing down to an olympic sized pool.

"That's a pool," Hawke said.

"What's it for?" She asked.

"Clara, you don't know what that is?" Hawke asked.

"No, I've never seen one before,"

"You swim and relax in it during the summer," Hawke said. "To cool off and have fun,"

"Oh, can we go in now?" Clara asked.

"No, not yet," Hawke said. "You need a bathing suit,"

"Huh?"

"Let's move along, " Hawke said. "I'll explain later,"

Upstairs Hawke showed Clara the guest rooms first. "Where's your room?" She asked.

Clara looking up at him with her big green eyes filled with concern. The house was many times bigger than the cabin making her fearful of being to far away from her father. She quietly admitted to herself that she did like it and was far from what she thought it would be. It seemed they still retained privacy and some isolation from the world.

"It's over here, just two doors down," Hawke said. "Don't worry, I'm still close by,"

Opening the door to his room it was much bigger and brighter than the loft at the cabin. "Daddy, this is really big!"

"Yeah, lot's of room," Hawke said.

"You have your own bathroom!" Clara said as she walked around still holding onto Tet. "It's huge! It's almost as big as the downstairs of the cabin!"

"I know..."

"Why is it so big?" Clara asked. "It's just you,"

"Clara..."

"You have a porch!" Clara exclaimed. "What about mine?"

Hawke's room had a terrace overlooking a beautiful and tranquil scene of far off mountains and ocean.

"Come on, it's time to show you," Hawke said. "Hop on my feet and I'll take you for a ride,"

Clara's tough exterior began to crumble as she began to shriek with laughter.

"Are we there yet?" Clara asked as they stopped.

"Yes, now close your eyes," Hawke said.

He slowly opened the door. "Ok, are you ready?" Hawke asked.

"Let me see!" Clara exclaimed.

"Open your eyes," He said.

She opened her eyes and glances through the door on her left where a very large spacious room folds out. The walls are lavender color edged with white crown molding and cream colored carpet. The arch cut out wall behind her full-size white colored two point poster bed is an elaborate hand painted mural of wild flowers and butterflies flying through the sky. Along the rest of the walls were painted with a tree, birdhouse and flowers, baby owls, rabbits, deers and butterflies. Her favorite stuffed animal was also added to the mural, appearing behind the tree. All painstakingly done to bring a small comfort of the cabin home with her. Light filters in from the three large windows facing the backyard below. A long window seat with teal colored cushions and storage was built into the wall underneath the window as well. On the far end of the room, Hawke had an elaborate enclosure resembling a small cottage built for Bonnie and Clyde.

Clara's eyes wet at the painted scenery reminding her of all that she missed, but it was also beautiful and comforting at the same time. She looked up to her father trying to find words and not to cry at the loving and thoughtful gesture. He picked her up giving her a sweet gentle hug and a kiss.

"I know," He said.

"Pink blanket again!" Clara laughed.

"You noticed my little joke," Hawke laughed. "Let's go, we've got more bedrooms to see,"

"How many are there?"

"Seven,"

"What?!" Clara exclaimed. "Why is there so many?"

"That's how it was built," Hawke said. "There actually used to be ten bedrooms,"

"Why did you get one with so many?"

"I didn't buy the home Clara, this is where I grew up," Hawke said. "I kept it for your Uncle Saint John,"

"You didn't grow up at the cabin?" Clara asked.

"No, that was my Grandparent's," Hawke said. "After my parent's died, we moved in with Grandpa,"

"Oh, where is Uncle Saint John going to go now?" Clara asked feigning ignorance. "Will he live with us?"

"I don't know, but he won't mind that we've moved in," Hawke said. "Let's go see your playroom now,"

"I have a playroom?" Clara wondered as he carried her down the hall. "What's a playroom?"

"This is a playroom," Hawke said as he opened the door to her imaginarium.

Clara's jaw dropped at the expansive and extremely elaborate room of fun and wonder. One wall was made into an entire chalkboard, while another consisted of a very detailed world map. The rest of the walls were used for storage consisting of built in shelving cases filled books and craft materials. There were endless bins of legos and a big work table in the middle. But the big surprise was installed in one corner of the room, a tree fort and a climbing wall with a five foot tubular slide which sent Clara over the edge of excitement. Hawke drove the designer and contractor crazy with his ideas for this room especially when it came to this room. They didn't know or could understand how very little time he had with Clara. He knew in this room is where she will really blossom her mind to create and find amazing things.

"OH MY GOD!" Clara shrieked. "Can I try it?!"

"Yes, go ahead silly,"

Clara ran over quickly starting to climb the wall into the tree fort and down the slide. She was wild with glee as she ran around her room inspecting everything even discovering another enclosure for Bonnie and Clyde. "That's so they can be with you here when you're playing," Hawke said.

"Thank you, Daddy," Clara said hugging his leg.

"Remember, I said there used to be ten bedrooms?"

"Yeah,"

"This room used to be all three," Hawke said. "Come on, there's more,"

Outside the backyard was like a park to Clara. So much open space to run around and to her surprise another treehouse, this one being bigger and more elaborate. There was a small stable for horses which Clara hoped to one day house Firefly. After a couple of turns on the enclosed trampoline, Clara finally got an up close look at the olympic size pool. It was white-lined like a sheet is covering its bottom. The shape was that of a rectangle with it's edges smooth and rounded. It was filled with glittering water clear as the sky, not murky anywhere. It sloped gently, going far down enough that she couldn't guess the depth. Some parts were tiled, and the tiles glinted in the sun, making the water glint and shimmer even more. There were no waves-all was still. The water was so calm it looked like she could walk out on to it and just keep walking forever, never getting wet at all. Like a silverly blue sidewalk, it was straight and formal looking. When Clara looked at it, her instinct was to dive in, dive down, down, down...all the way to the bottom, however far that might be. As she looked closer, and her first awe wore off a tiny bit, Clara noticed some peculiar things. One was that there was a little ledge right before the water began, and water was constantly rushing into it and falling down into it's trench, like a little waterfall. She also saw the walls-they white, true- but they also had little markings on them, mostly crosses and thick lines. She saw that these markings continued on as tile down the way on the bottom. These were the tiles she had seen before, and she wondered about them. But for now, no more wondering. Without hesitation, she dove in...

"CLARA! NO!" Hawke screamed.

As she looked up from underneath, she saw a light and a blurred version of what was above her. She couldn't see it clearly, but what she could see is better than the reality of what was. It was very bright and the light added to the effect of the beauty. It was bright and truly beautiful, then suddenly she was jolted out of her hypnotic intrigue by the sudden rush of water as her father jumped in pulling her out to safety.

"Don't you ever do anything like that again!" Hawke frantically exclaimed."You don't know how to swim yet, you could have drowned!"

"I'm sorry," Clara cried as Hawke cradled her tight to him. "I didn't mean to scare you,"

"I know, but don't ever frighten me like that again," Hawke said. "I can't lose you..."

Clara looked into his eyes and saw a fear that she had never seen before.

"Come on, let's get out of these wet clothes," Hawke said. "Afterwards, I'll call Grandpa to come over for dinner,"

* * *

 _Later on..._

"Hey, Dom how did it go today?" Hawke asked.

"It went alright, the director knew better this time not to interfere," Dominic said. "Finally leaving it to the old professional here,"

"Sorry, I couldn't make it today," Hawke said.

"String, will you stop apologizing every time you can't make a stunt," Dominic said. "Besides Toni has been helping out and really enjoying it,"

"Ok, anyway I was calling to see if you wanted to meet for dinner,"

"Sure, i'll be up..."

"Not at the cabin," Hawke said.

"What? Where?"

"This new place we found in Santa Barbara," Hawke said. "Clara loves it,"

"Santa Barbara?" Dominic asked. "What's the address?"

* * *

"This can't be right," Dominic said to himself as he pulled up to the black steel gates. "I must of taken a wrong turn somewhere,"

As he was about to back out the gates opened. "Ok, maybe this is it,"

Dominic pulled through and proceeded down the long driveway unexpectedly coming upon a house. _"Wait, this can't be what I think it is,"_

Dominic stepped from the car, gaping at the large mansion that sat in front of him, towering over him as if attempting to intimidate him. He stabbed the doorbell, which glowed with a yellow light surrounding the white button. Hearing a faint 'ding dong' It was, moments later, the door swung open.

"HI GRANDPA!" Clara shouted with excitement.

"Clara?" Dominic said in a dazed tone.

"Come on Grandpa, I wanna show you my playroom!" Clara said as she pulled his hand leading him through the door.

"Well, you look like a deer caught in headlights," Hawke said as emerged from down the hall.

"String, this is.."

"Yes, it is," Hawke said. "I came back home,"

"You finally did it!" Dominic said giving him a big hug. "You made the right decision, String,"

"Yeah, I know," Hawke said. "I made the decision along time ago,"

"Really?" Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Hawke said "Remember those two women I was seeing?"

"Yeah, that's why you had me watch Clara,"

"They were the interior decorators," Hawke said.

"Well, now that you've joined society maybe you'll meet someone," Dominic said. "A nice girl for both of you,"

"Dom, the only priority in my life is Clara," Hawke said. "Nothing else matters,"

Dominic knew not to push the subject anymore, but he held on to hope that one day a woman would come along and change that declaration. She would have to be a strong and patient woman to put up with his stubborn defense of being cursed. Dominic was beginning to believe that Hawke didn't believe it himself anymore, but instead now used it as an excuse to not get involved.

"Let's go Grandpa, there's lot's to see!" Clara said tugging on his hand.

"Alright, I'm coming," Dominic said.

After dinner Clara retreated to her playroom with Tet in tow as Hawke and Dominic shared an after dinner drink.

"String, I don't even recognize the place. Then again it's been so long," Dominic said. "Let alone you still even had it,"

"After mom and dad died Saint John kept it," Hawke said. "For his future wife and kids, I kept it in case he came back,"

"It's a good thing you did," Dominic said. "You did a great job on the renovations,"

"I drove them crazy to the point one of the decorators quit," Hawke said. "The playroom was the hot topic,"

"That's an amazing room," Dominic said. "She'll be in there most of the time,"

"And the pool," Hawke said. "Had an incident earlier where she almost drowned,"

"WHAT?!" Dominic exclaimed. "What happened?!"

"The little daredevil just jumped right in," Hawke said. "I had to go in after her,"

"She's getting bolder," Dominic said. "We gotta watch her,"

"Yeah, well I'm gonna call it a night," Hawke said. "Been a long day,"

"I'll see ya tomorrow kid," Dominic said. "Wait until Archangel finds out, this I can't wait!"

"He's gonna find out the hard way," Hawke chuckled. "Gotta make it a little fun,"

* * *

"So what do you think so far?" Hawke asked Clara as he tucked her in for the night.

"I like it especially my play room, there's lot's for me to do. Bonnie and Clyde have more room too," Clara said. "And I love my room, it's so big!"

"I thought you would but there's one thing I didn't show you earlier," Hawke said as he got up from the bed. "Look up,"

Hawke turned off her lights and the sky painted ceiling turned from day to night with lighted stars littering the sky. Hawke had the ceiling not only painted like the day time sky but had tiny fiber optic lights installed to create a starry night as well. Even forming constellations.

"Wow!" Clara said. "It's so pretty, Thank you, Daddy!"

"I tried to bring home some reminders of home to make you comfortable," Hawke said. "I know it will be a big adjustment,"

"I'll be ok and besides now there's a lot of room for all the clothe's Grandma sends!" Clara said. "Is she ever going to stop?"

"I don't think so," Hawke chuckled. "Hey, i'm not complaining, shopping is not my speciality. This is her way of helping of me,"

"Can you teach me how to swim tomorrow?"

"Yes, but first we have to get you a bathing suit," Hawke said.

"Ha! you have to go shopping!" Clara laughed. "I promise i won't be difficult,"

"You better not be!" Hawke said as he began to tickle her into a hysterical oblivion of laughter.

* * *

 _Later on..._

As Hawke lies quietly asleep in his bed, Clara quietly creeps in armed with a pillow and blanket. Settling down on the floor next to her father just like she did in the beginning at the cabin. Unknowing to her this time her father was awake. As Clara got comfortable she felt a pair of arms wrap around her lifting her up off the floor.

"Only for tonight," He said as he placed her beside him in the bed.

Clara smiled as she snuggled into her father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Girl Lost: New Beginnings**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

The following morning for Clara was very emotional. Waking up alone in strange surroundings set off a tidal wave of fear and anxiety she had not felt since that day at the Firm, when the Duke with his nefarious plan almost separated her and her father forever. Yesterday she was distracted as she tricked herself into believing that she would be fine with the change. As Clara made her way down the long hall to the kitchen bile rose in her throat as sweat started to form on her forehead. Hawke could hear her cries from the kitchen as she descended the stairs to the downstairs hall.

"DADDY!" she cried as she ran into the kitchen.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Hawke said as he picked her up.

"I wanna go home!"

"Clara, calm down," Hawke said. "We are home,"

"NO! I want to go back to the cabin!" Clara cried into his shoulder.

"Come on, let's sit down and talk," Hawke said as he walked over to the sitting area. Sitting down on the couch with Clara on his lap.

"Clara, I made this decision because you're about to enter a new stage in your life. You're going to start school in two weeks. At the end of the day, the transition is difficult, and you may be a giant cry baby, like you're doing right now. But over time, things settle down, and your new life will become one you won't compare to the one living at the cabin. Although every big step we take can be like venturing into the unknown, we all have to do it sometime," Hawke said. "It's hard for me too, but I know this was the right decision,"

Clara resting her head against his chest had calmed down to little sniffles.

"Now, let's have some breakfast and then we'll go get you a bathing suit,"

"You didn't forget," Clara said raising her head from him.

"Of course not, I've been looking forward to it," Hawke said. "We'll get some pool toys as well,"

"Better?" Hawke asked.

Clara nodded in acknowledgement.

"Good, and to make you feel even more better, I'm going to add a little more ice cream with your pancakes," Hawke said."Also the chocolate spread that Grandpa introduced you to,"

"Really?!" Clara exclaimed. "Maybe I should do this every morning,"

Hawke raised his eyebrow. "Don't you even think about it,"

"Why do i get the feeling the ice cream would be replaced by something that doesn't tast sweet,"

"You're absolutely right," Hawke said.

* * *

 _Late morning..._

From the moment Hawke and Clara walk into the shop, Hawke attracted the gaze of every woman in the store. Although he made it a point of acting nonchalant, Clara was well aware of the eyes tracking their every move. As they began to make their way through a very eager and attractive saleswoman fast approaches.

"Can I help you with anything?" She asked.

"Yes, my daughter needs a bathing suit," Hawke said.

"And will you be needing one as well?" The saleswoman asked as she eyed him up and down.

Clara just rolled her eyes. "Oh God, another one," she muttered under her breath.

"Ah, yeah Thanks, but I can manage on my own," Hawke said.

"Very well follow me," She said with a slight deflated tone. "Is there any particular style you have in mind?"

"One piece only," Hawke said.

"Only one piece?" The saleswoman asked.

"I don't believe little girls should wear bikini's,"

"Really?"

"Yes, I do," Hawke said. "They're still innocent,"

"I don't like ruffles, bows and polka dots," Clara interjected.

Hawke gave her intense stare, warning her not to drop the subject all together. As Clara tried on the suits Hawke realized how much she's grown up in the past seven months. Time was going by quick and he had no way to stop it.

"Daddy, what do you think of this one?" Clara asked emerging from the dressing room. Her suit was pink and orange colored abstract floral print and halter neck straps that tie in a bow at the back of the neck.

"That's pretty," Hawke said. "Bright enough to see you in the pool,"

"Exactly," Clara stated.

"Daddy, can I wear one home?" She asked. "So I don't have to change,"

"Yeah, why not," Hawke said. "Makes sense,"

Afterwards they moved onto purchase the pool toys and as usual Hawke went a little overboard. Purchasing various floats and all types of toys even a floating jungle gym. Making Clara more than eager to return home nudging her father during the ride home.

"Are we there yet?" Clara asked. "Hurry up!"

"Clara, it's only a ten minute ride," Hawke said. "Don't worry we have plenty of time,"

* * *

 _In the pool..._

"Why are we doing this?" Clara asked getting impatient. "I've already been underwater!"

"Clara, you need to know how to get your breath first," Hawke said as he carried her into the pool. "This is how my father taught me,"

"I breathed!" Clara exclaimed.

"Clara, just relax and watch me," Hawke said as he held her facing him. "I'm gonna show you how I do it,"

"I'm ready," Clara said.

"See where the water is right now," Hawke said.

"Yeah, your neck," Clara said. "Mine too,"

"Watch what I'm going to do. I'm going to submerge my face for three seconds, but first I'm going to take a breath," Hawke said.

Demonstrating his instruction he quickly resurfaces. "Now I'm just blinking my eyes, like windshield wipers,"

"I want to try it," Clara said.

"Ok, this time we blow bubbles," Hawke said. "On the count of the three,"

"One, two, three.." Clara said.

They continued the exercise until Hawke was satisfied once she demonstrated on her own. To no surprise she was quickly learning and wouldn't be surprised if she was a champion swimmer by the end of the week.

"Great job sweetie," Hawke said. "Give me a high five,"

"Ok, now the next step is learning to grab the wall," Hawke said. "Before you ask it's important in case you fall in accidentally. You either have to grab a wall or get air somehow,"

"Got it," She said as Hawke carried her to the wall of the pool.

"Alright, I'm going to hold you underneath your arms and then I'm gonna say "let's go," Hawke said. "Then you're gonna take your breath and grab the wall,"

"Ready," She said.

Hawke let her go and true to form she performed it perfectly. "I can do it," She declared. "What's next?"

"Clara, just because you did it once doesn't mean your ready," Hawke said. "Practice makes perfect now let's do it again,"

During the exercise Hawke had Clara wear goggles so she could see some pictures he had stuck to the wall. It was used as a distraction to make her more relaxed being underwater. There were periods where she was underwater for more than five seconds helping her accumulate to the water. After they practiced several times it was on to the next lesson, which he knows she's going to have a lot of fun with. Maybe too much.

"Next step is kicking," Hawke said.

"That's going to be fun!" Clara said. "Splash time!"

"Yeah, fun for me too," Hawke said with a plastered grin on his face.

"Grab the wall and keep your face out of the water," Hawke said. "Now, I'm going to put my knee under your chest and your going to extend your legs,"

"I know that!" Clara said.

"Of course you do, know it all," Hawke said. "Now point your toes and kick with the bottom of your foot,"

Clara began to wildly kick with glee. "Clara, not so hard," Hawke said. "You won't get anywhere with that kind of kicking,"

"I was just having fun," Clara said.

"I know, but you need to know how to do this correctly," Hawke said. "God forbid you drown,"

"Your taking the fun out of this," Clara said.

"I'm sorry, Clara," Hawke apologized. "It's just that I don't want you to get hurt,"

Meanwhile Dominic watched from inside and it was heartwarming sight to behold. Hawke was always mature even as a boy he gave him no trouble, maybe because he felt bad of the responsibility thrust upon him when his parents died. The most wild thing he did was grow his hair a little longer than to his liking. Saint John matured a little earlier in part to help Dom raise both boys. Now watching him with Clara his playful, carefree side has finally come out. Everyday he thanks god for giving Clara the strength to find her way to him and help open his heart.

"Alright, that's enough for today," Hawke said. "We'll continue tomorrow,"

"Aww come on, do we have to?"

"Stop complaining because it's playtime," Hawke said.

"YEAH!" Clara exclaimed. "What are we going to play with?"

"You'll see," Hawke asked."Wait here,"

Hawke sat her on the beginning of the steps as he went over to the storage area and pulling out two inflatable motorized bumper boats one of the several types of floats that he purchased. He bought all types from a giant swan to a sea saw rocker, a giant beehive, dancing dolphins and all types of noodles. To any other parent he would be seen as spoiling her rotten but to the contrary he's giving her and him a chance to make up for lost time at happiness. Too long they have lived on the dark side.

"Since you like bumper cars so much, I found bumper boats," Hawke said. "This time you get to drive your own,"

"WOW!" Clara exclaimed. "How fast does it go?"

"Three miles per hour," Hawke said. "That's fast enough speedy,"

"Come on, let's go!" Clara said nearly jumping out her skin.

"Are you sure you want to take me on?" Hawke said as he placed her in the seat of the boat.

"Yes, bring it on!" Clara said.

"If you say so," Hawke said. "Don't say, I didn't warn you,"

Clara turned out to be a fierce driver with her take no prisoners attitude. Dominic emerged from the house as the two climbed out for the day.

"Thank you Daddy!," Clara said as she gave him a kiss. "I had a lot of fun,"

"I could see that," Dominic said.

"Grandpa!" Clara said."Did you see me beat Daddy at bumper boats?"

"I did and remind me not to go against you," Dominic said. "You were a little shark out there!"

* * *

 _After dinner..._

"You know, I still can't believe it," Dominic said. "I don't even recognize the place. You really did an amazing job,"

"Thanks, the only way I could come back here was to erase all the reminders of the past," Hawke said. "This is Clara's house,"

"I understand. What are your plans for tomorrow?" Dominic asked as he enjoyed his beer. "Other than swimming lessons for the little mermaid,"

"Picking up the rest of the school supplies," Hawke said. "You should see the list, it reads like the manual to operate Airwolf,"

"What more do they need than a pen and paper," Dominic said. "Then again these days with all the technology,"

"I'll give you a taste," Hawke said as he pulled out the paper list. "A two pocket basic portfolio flat folder with two pockets inside and a backpack to school on a daily basis one red pocket folder. That's just for room one,"

"Room one?" Dominic asked.

"They're no grade levels," Hawke said. "Room two requires one yellow pocket folder, one blue pocket folder, one large spiral bound notebook with two sections, one 6GB flash drive, one NON-ROLLING backpack, one pair of headphones and three wide ruled composition notebooks,"

"Mamma mia, how many rooms are there?"

"Five and that's just the lower school," Hawke said. "Clara's in both lower and upper. "It get's better as we move up,"

"To what?"

"Room four wants three composition books one for math and two for language arts – wide ruled, please do not substitute with spiral notebooks. One package of lined wide ruled paper book bag or backpack – remember, it has to fit in your cubby and two packages of number two pencils, four pocket folders – buy the colors that you prefer,"

"This is madness," Dominic said. "How is she going to lug that all around!"

"Not finished, room five asks for one eight and a half by eleven graph paper. A notebook with three plastic folders with three-hole prongs, one composition book wide ruled, one flash drive (minimum eightGB) – labeled with name Ear buds/Headphones. Free choice book for classroom reading,"

"These teachers are crazy!" Dominic exclaimed. "Why do they have to be so specific?"

"Shall i read you the parent/student manual?" Hawke asked. "There's a procedure on dropping off and picking up the kids and also ordering school lunch,"

"Sounds like she's going into the Army!" Dominic said. "Not a school!"

"Good night Dom," Hawke said.

"Yeah and good luck," Dominic chuckled.

* * *

 _Bedtime..._

"You're a great teacher Daddy, Thank you" Clara said as she gave him a hug and kiss.

"You're welcome, now before we continue tomorrow we have a few things to do in town," He said as he tucked her in.

"Like what?" Clara asked. "Will it take long?"

"Well first we have to get your school supplies," Hawke said."They gave me a list and then I thought we have a small date and walk around town. Get to know our new home better,"

"Ok, but tomorrow I want to swim," Clara said.

"I know you do and we'll see how you do tomorrow," Hawke said. "Don't worry you'll be swimming in no time,"

"Can we have a water gun fight tomorrow?"

"Really?" Hawke asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, they're fake and it's only water," Clara said.

"If your sure, than it's ok," Hawke said. "Now it's time for sleep and you have to stay in your bed,"

"Can you read to me first?" Clara asked.

"Still a little nervous?"

"Yeah," Clara said as she clutched her lamb.

Hawke grabbed her favorite book from her nightstand drawer and began to read her into a peaceful slumber. When he finished he turned off her light, leaving the night sky aglow above her.

* * *

 _The next day..._

"Why do I need so many folders and notebooks?" Clara asked bewildered as Hawke filled the cart with the numerous school items.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it'll make sense once you start school,"

"I hope so and it better be a good reason," Clara said. "That's a lot to carry around,"

"Come on, next is picking up your uniform," Hawke said as he chuckled. "Then we can have our date,"

"Let's hurry up!" Clara exclaimed as tried to pull the shopping cart forward.

Arriving at the uniform store both Hawke and Clara were relieved when they were met by two older women who appeared to be in their sixties. On the inside Hawke was a little anxious at the realization that the uniform was going to cement the reality of Clara's growing up. She was still a little small for her age, her mother Sarah was toward the petite side but he knew the day was coming when he would turn around and see her mature just a little in an instant.

"Hello, we're here to pick up school uniforms," Hawke said. "They're for my daughter,"

"And she is such an adorable and beautiful girl," One woman said. "What's your name?"

"Clara," She shly said as she clutched her fathers hand.

"Such a pretty name," The other woman said. "What's your last name?"

"Hawke," He interjected for Clara.

"Yes, we just received her uniforms yesterday," The woman said. "A future rocket scientist in the making,"

"You must have some pretty interesting challenges from her," The other woman said. "Children that go to this school have their parent's in circles,"

"You have no idea," Hawke said."I don't know about rocket science. There's a lot of paths she could take,"

"I want to be a veterinarian," Clara said.

"An animal Doctor," The ladies said. "How wonderful,"

"Yeah, not surprised at all by that choice," Hawke said. "If she had her way our backyard would be a zoo,"

"Let's try them on to make sure they properly fit," The one lady said. "You're a tiny little thing,"

A few minutes later Clara emerged from the dressing room dressed in a navy blue and white faux-layered short sleeve drop waist dress, with her name and school embroidered in white. "What do you think Daddy?"

Hawke took a deep breath his greatest fear coming true right before his eyes. She was taking the next step to growing up. His common sense was telling him she cannot remain a little girl forever but his heart wishing it were not true. Her childhood will be much briefer than most other children and his precious time was beginning to pass away.

"You look smart and very cute," Hawke said. "You're growing up,"

"Yeah," Clara said. "Next chapter,"

"Alright, let's go try the rest of the styles on," The other lady said as she led Clara back into the dressing room.

"Every parent has the same reaction,"

"Really?"

"Yes, a sign of growing up," She said. "Especially hard for a single parent,"

"How could you tell?"

"Because you're very open with each other," She said. "You don't see that with double parenting,"

After they finished Hawke dropped off all the purchased items in the SUV leaving them to finally enjoy their free time. It was a perfect warm sunny day as they wandered down the quaint tree lined main street of town. Clara was slowly warming up to her new surroundings trying to see the positives of their new home. She understands that it hasn't been easy for him as well, in fact she knows it's been a rather harder adjustment for him. His life has radically changed in the past seven months and she wondered what it was like for him the previous year at this time.

"There's a lot of shops and restaurants," Hawke said. "Especially Italian, Grandpa is gonna love that,"

"Yeah..Daddy! look a book store!" Clara exclaimed. "Can we go please?!"

"Of course, you don't have to ask me that," Hawke said.

 _"Not many kids share her_ _enthusiam for this and I Thank god she does,"_

One hour and ten books later Hawke and Clara emerged happy and hungry. Hawke figures she's ready to head home but much to his surprise she wants to explore some more.

"Can we eat here?" She asked.

"Yeah, how about Mexican?" Hawke asked. "You haven't tried that yet,"

"Is there a lot of vegetables?" She asked suspiciously.

"No, don't worry there's meat and all sorts of other things," Hawke said. "Hope you like spicy,"

After devouring a bowel of chips and a new love for salsa, Clara was savoring her first burrito.

"She likes it," Hawke joked."She really, really likes it,"

"Like it?" Clara said. "I love it! I could eat this everyday,"

"I know you could but that is not gonna happen," Hawke said.

"Can I get another one?" Clara asked. "And more chips too?"

"No, because you have to save room for dinner," Hawke said.

"But it's sooo good!" Clara said. "I wanna try one with chicken,"

"Next time," Hawke said. "Now let's go home. You have another swimming lesson,"

Clara sat and contemplated for a minute between her new food love or swimming.

"We can do it tomorrow," Clara said as she slowly chewed.

"I created a little burrito monster," Hawke muttered under his breath. "God help me,"

"No, today we do it because next week you start school," Hawke said.

* * *

 _The cabin..._

"There's no smoke coming out of the chimney," Marella noticed as she stepped out of the helicopter. "Maybe their not home,"

"They could of went for one of their _bumbles_ ," Archangel said. "I hope they won't be long, because I want to get this over with and the sooner the better,"

Making their way through the door it felt colder than normally it has in the past and no sign of Tet either. Marella sensed something was different.

"This is unusual, it's usually not this cold," She said. "It feels like the fire hasn't been burning for awhile,"

"That's because it hasn't," Archangel said as he stood at the bar with his back to her.

"How do you know?"

He turned around showing her the note left for them.

 _"We finally made the move down to civilization. Our new address is in my file. See you soon, Hawke"_

"He actually did it," Marella said with shock. "But what address?"

"His childhood home," Archangel said. "He went home,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Girl Lost: New Beginnings**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Over the following two weeks Hawke and Clara settled into their new home and lives. Clara adored her playroom spending as much time as she could playing and exploring. A couple of times he found her asleep on the floor surrounded by her precious books, lego's and anything else her little mind was involved with, prompting him to put a large bed like cushion in the room for her to curl on when she starts to tire. Just like her predicted she was a champion swimmer within the week's lessons. But now she discovered the television and was spending the rainy afternoon exploring the myriad of channel's. The old small black and white television at the hanger didn't hold her attention for very long giving him a proper relief.

"Hey, String how's everything going?" Dominic asked as he walked into the kitchen. "Where's Clara?"

"Watching television," Hawke said as he pointed over to the sitting area. Clara was sitting on bended knees on the couch as she went through each channel one by one. Intently watching and absorbing everything streaming before her eyes.

"She's been there all day," Hawke said. "She hasn't discovered the Animal Planet, Discovery and the similar types just yet, but she has discovered how to unblock certain channels. Good thing I was sitting right there when she did,"

"Uh,oh"

"I was able to get the machine to cut them out completely instead," Hawke said. "I took a chance and it listened to me,"

"Don't worry, when she finds those other channels she won't go any further," Dominic said. "Animals, nature and science will be the only stations that will have her attention. You know her String, with the other programs and stations she'll get bored,"

"You're right," Hawke said. "It's just another change, I wasn't ready for,"

"Get used to it because their gonna come fast now," Dominic said.

"Please don't remind me," Hawke said. "It's difficult enough that she's starting school in three days,"

"I'm not looking forward to it because you're gonna be a basket case," Dominic said.

"Nah, I'll be ok," Hawke said. "I'll keep busy at the hanger,"

"Yeah, driving me nuts!" Dominic chuckled.

"Hey, are you busy tomorrow?" Hawke asked.

"No, not to bad," Dominic said. "Why?"

"I'm going to take Clara to the beach," Hawke said. "It's her first time,"

"No need to ask, I'm there," Dominic said.

"DADDY! THERE'S A STATION ALL ABOUT ANIMALS!" Clara shouted with excitement as she ran into the kitchen.

"Sounds like she found it," Dominic said.

"There is?" Hawke asked feigning ignorance.

"Yes, and there's another about science and nature," Clara said. "What were the other one's..."

"Oh those, were a mistake by the cable company," Hawke said. "They're gone and now it's time for dinner,"

* * *

 _The next day..._

Clara was bewildered as she sat in the car unaware of their destination as Hawke and Dominic chatted amongst themselves. She could tell they weren't going into town as they were traveling in the opposite direction.

"Daddy, where are we going?" Clara asked. "Why do i have to wear my bathing suit?"

"We're going to have some fun," Hawke said.

"Where?" Clara asked. "Is it the Boardwalk? Legoland?"

"No and No," Dominic answered. "Just sit tight, we'll be there in five minutes,"

With a frustrated grunt Clara leaned back into her carseat. She gave up looking out the window turning her attention back to her book.

A few minutes later Hawke alerted Clara to their arrival. "Clara, take your head out of that book, we're here,"

Clara looked up to see a tree lined drive leaving her still unsatisfied until the SUV started to turn down a small hill leading to a small glimpse of ocean water. Her excitement started to swell. _"Could it be..."_

When they reached the bottom she could see seagulls circling and crying in the sky. When Hawke opened her door she was met with the smell of saltwater in the air, a scent like no other. Clara was beginning to squirm as he unlatched her from her seat.

"Daddy, are we.."

"Come on, take my and Grandpa's hand and you'll see," Hawke said as he placed her down.

The water stretched as far as she could see, to the horizon. It changed color with the light and the color of the sky, from green to blue to gray. A never ending crystal clear blue with small ripples of white foam dancing on top as each wave mixes in the warmth of sunlight. Soothing...hypnotizing...mysterious. Soothing to the soul. Watching the waves come to shore and pulling the sand out to sea was hypnotized by its vast size and what secrets it holds. Clara closed her eyes absorbing the sounds and the scents of the salt air...The pounding of the waves to shore. She respected the power of the ocean and knew there is was much more than she could see on the surface.

There was only one word that can describe it...BEAUTIFUL.

No more imagining how to convey into physical feeling of words and a picture from a book. Right before and under her was reality.

"Thank you, Daddy," Clara said as she looked up to him.

"Your welcome Lamb," Hawke said. "I'm sorry, I didn't bring you here sooner,"

"I'm here now," Clara said as she smiled up at him. "Can we stay all day?"

"Of course baby-girl that's why we brought toys and blanket's," Dominic chuckled. "And a chair for me, because I'll never get up,"

Clara spent hours running around happily playing in the sand and just watching in wonder. Letting the salt air blow thru her hair. Breathing in the clean salt smell of the beach sand is crisp as she walked along the sand as it gently swept over her toes, and the feeling is hot... scorching... burning.

"Watching her here today made me realize that old saying my mother used to tell me is true," Dominic said. "Never take the simple things in life for granted,"

"Yeah, she was definitely right about that," Hawke said as he sat on the blanket watching her playing with the incoming tide. "There is so much still to show her, that I still can't wrap my head around it,"

"DADDY! I FOUND A SCALLWOP!" Clara shouted as she ran over holding it in her hand. "AND IT'S ALIVE!"

"Wow, that's a big one!" Dominic said.

"Careful with your fingers," Hawke said.

All of the sudden the scallop snapped and flipped out of her hand. "AGAIN!" She shouted with fervor.

"No, it's time to put him back," Hawke said as he picked it up. "Let's put it back and then time to go home,"

"But.." Clara began.

"No buts, the sun is starting to set," Hawke said. "We've been here all day and it''s getting close to dinner time,"

"Only if you catch me!" Clara said as she began to run around the beach.

"Oh, no you don't!" Hawke said as he began to playfully chase her. "That's not gonna work,"

He scooped her up tucking her under his arm as he made his way back to Dominic. Clara was laughing and giggling still full with as much energy as before when they arrived. "Were you trying to give your father the slip?"

"Yes," Clara giggled. "Can't we stay just five more minutes?"

"But your father and I were just talking about going to that Mexican restaurant you like for dinner," Dominic said. "But if you want to stay here.."

"MEXICAN?!" Clara shouted. "You're right we're done here, i want my burrito!"

Hawke and Dominic howled in laughter. "You are a silly goose!" Dominic said.

* * *

 _The next morning..._

"Clara, I have a surprise for you," Hawke said. "When you're finished eating, go get dressed and meet me in the garage,"

"The garage?" Clara wondered. "Why there?"

"Stop asking and just do it," Hawke said as he patted her head as he left the kitchen.

Clara quickly emptied her plate jumping off her chair dashing up the stairs to change. Trying to conceive what he has in store for her. Swiftly she finished her morning routine, like a fireball she shot down the stairs and out the door. Reaching the opened door she stopped dead in her tracks and started to squeal loudly in excitement. It was a beautiful new bicycle, lavender with dark pink hand grips and a white basket on the front. Running to her father, she threw her arms around his legs, hugging him for all she was worth.

"Thank you Daddy! Thank you!" He smiled down at her. "I get to ride a bike!"

"The time has come for you to learn," Hawke said.

 _"And to scare me to my grave,"_ Hawke thought to himself.

"Alright, let's get you geared up," Hawke said as he knelt down in front of her fitting the lavender and purple bike helmet.

"I want to put the pads on," Clara asserted wanting to show her growing independence.

"Go ahead, but I check them out before we start," Hawke said. "Deal?"

"Deal,"

Once he was satisfied he took a deep breath to steady himself. She was taking her next rite of passage towards growing up making him realize his time even more precious.

"Ok, kiddo you ready to learn how to ride?"

"Yes! but you'll be there if i fall?"

"Of course, I'm going to be with you all the way," Hawke said. "I'm not going to let go until you're ready,"

"Then let's go," Clara said as she climbed on the bike.

An hour later she was ready for him to let go. "LET GO DADDY!"

Reluctantly he listened but trusted her instinct and he let go. Off she went like a rocket down the driveway heading toward the gates. For a moment he took in the sight before realizing where she was headed darting after her before she reached the end.

"LOOK DADDY! I'M DOING IT!" Clara shouted. "I'M BY MY SELF!"

* * *

 _First morning of school..._

"Are you ready?" Hawke asked as he took Clara's hand.

"Daddy, I'm scared. Can't I be schooled at home?" Clara teared. "I don't want to leave you,"

"Everyone has butterflies on their first day. However not every kid has a security team with them. You won't be alone," Hawke said.

"I guess your right," Clara said. "But you'll be there to pick me up?"

"Yes I will be there everyday," Hawke said. "So don't you worry,"

Just then the doorbell rang. "That's Grandpa, he didn't want to miss your first day,"

Hawke answered the door letting Dominic in. "I see a beautiful young lady but where is my Clara?"

"I'm right here silly!" Clara giggled.

"That uniform makes you look even smarter," Dominic chuckled. "Our little Einstein is gonna outsmart everyone!"

"It's time to go," Hawke said.

Clara was quiet the whole ride contemplating what lied ahead. The first time she will be without her father's protection his reassurances gave her little comfort. So many strangers dredging up anxiety she had started to leave in the past. They approached the gates behind a series of cars entering through one by one. She wondered if the other children in those vehicles shared her same feelings. Hawke parked along side the curb elevating Clara's fear as the time had come to leave her protective cocoon.

"You'll be ok baby girl," Dominic said turning back to her before climbed out.

Hawke opened her door to the sight of her pleading doe eyes. His heart broke and for a moment he considered shutting the door returning to the comfort and safety of home. Favorably back to the cabin. Back to the happiest of times for both. Helping her out she clung to his leg in final act of desperation to leave. Despite her fear Dominic couldn't help thinking how adorable she looked in her uniform and backpack.

"I don't want to go," Clara teared.

"Clara, you have to go," Hawke said as he picked her up. "I'll be at the hanger with Grandpa and if anything happens, I'm only a short drive away,"

Just then Mr. Fisher her primary teacher showed up to personally escort her to class.

"First day jitter's," Mr. Fisher said. "It's ok, Clara you're not the only one who's nervous. It's normal to feel this way,"

Clara calmed down loosening her hold enough for Hawke to let her back down.

"Go with Mr. Fisher and don't be afraid to show how brilliant you are," Hawke said. "They want you to learn. Now promise me you won't hold back,"

"I promise," Clara said.

"Ok Clara, time to go," Mr. Fisher said as he took her hand.

"Bye, Daddy," Clara said. "Bye, Grandpa,"

Watching Clara disappear down the path Hawke heart and mind flooded with so many emotions. Happy that she was starting her next step in life but both sad and fearful at the same time. These past eight months Clara was his life and now to have her gone even for only a few hours was tearing him apart. He kept it together for her but now the facade is cracking.

"She'll be alright String," Dominic said. "And so will you,"

"Yeah, If you say so," Hawke said as he climbed back in the truck.

* * *

"Hello, I'm Abby," the little girl said. "What's your name?"

"Clara," She said.

"Abby Sciuto?" Mr. Fisher called out. "Ah, I see you've already found your partner,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Little Girl Lost: New Beginnings**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Since they dropped Clara off at school Hawke stalked the phones like lion stalking it's prey. Tapping his right foot, chewing at his nails. His eyes darting back and forth to the clock, with an angry expression, why can't it tick any faster? The moment is no longer sixty seconds, but much more. Hawke gets up and starts pacing back and forth, pulling at the long sleeves of his shirt. He started running his hands through his hair, while stealing a peek at the clock at the top right hand corner of the white wall. Only two minutes have passed. He decided to go sit down again.

As he sat there waiting, it felt like hours were passing by. How long has it been since they returned from school? He look toward the clock and it had only been fifteen minutes. He took a deep breath in, trying to comfort himself with happy thoughts. These happy thoughts were not enough. Somehow he knew something had gone terribly wrong.

"String, will you calm down," Dominic said. "She's fine,"

"How can you be sure?" Hawke asked. "She could be crying right now,"

"String..." Dominic started to speak but was cut off by the sound of the ringing phone and Hawke shooting off to the office

Never was Hawke ever so eager to answer the phone. Dominic figures he should at least enjoy it while it lasts, but he was jolted out of his thoughts by the sound and sight of the white stretch limo pulling up to the hanger.

"Uh oh," Dominic muttered to himself.

"Michael, now is not really a good time," Dominic said. "Whatever it is, it'll have to wait,"

"Unfortunately, it can't," Marella said.

"He's a mess Marella," Dominic said. "They only thing he's been capable of is answering the phone on the first ring and wearing out my floor,"

"What's wrong?" Michael asked.

"You don't know what today is?" Dominic asked.

"No, what?"

"It's Clara's first day of school," Dominic said. "He's convinced himself that she's miserable and crying. He's gone banana's and in no right mind to fly Airwolf,"

"Actually, it's Clara who need," Marella said. "We'll have to find another way,"

"How could you not know it was her first day of school?" Dominic asked. "You have security on her round the clock,"

"Well, a little issue of a missing nuclear warhead has gotten me a little distracted," Michael said. "We need the machine's help to disarm it permanently,"

"You need her to make a phone call," Dominic said.

"Michael, what are you doing here?" Hawke asked as he emerged from the office. "I can't help you,"

"I know, Dominic just told me about Clara's first day of school," Michael said. "And so it begins,"

"Hawke, we need the machine..." Marella began to say.

"Get my note?" Hawke asked.

"Yeah, and I'm glad you finally did it," Michael said. "See, civilization isn't too bad,"

"Give me the information and when I pick her up, I'll have her make the call," Hawke said.

* * *

 _School..._

"Ok, guys today we are going to combine art and engineering," Mr. Fischer said. "You are going to create an artbot using these,"

He picked up some foam, batteries, circuits and motors. "You will each create your own, this is not a contest to see who made the best,"

"Drawing and science together this is gonna be fun," Abby said. "Experiment's are fun,"

"I like drawing and experimenting too," Clara said. "Have you done any?"

"Yeah, I one time super glued my brother's head to a wood beam to see how long it would support his weight," Abby said.

"Did it?" Clara asked.

"No, but he was bald like an old man for a few weeks, boy my parent's were mad," Abby said. "What about you?"

"I made a paste using paint, oil and pancake syrup," Clara said. "My dad and Grandpa were mad too,"

"Do you have any brother's or sisters?" Abby asked.

"No, just my Daddy and Grandpa," Clara said. "I have an Aunt and Uncle too, and my Grandma but she lives in England,"

"What about your Mommy?"

Clara became quiet and sullen. "I don't have a Mommy,"

Abby saw the hurt in her eye's and knew not to move on to the why of the question.

"I'm sorry Clara, it'll be okay," Abby said as she hugged Clara. "I'm adopted, I don't know my real parents,"

"Really?" Clara asked. "When you were a baby?"

"Yeah, but I love my family, " Abby said. "I don't want anyone else,"

"Me too," Clara said. "I also have turtle named Clyde and rabbit named Bonnie,"

"You have a turtle?" Abby said. "I have a tortoise named Herman,"

"Really? how big is he?" Clara asked.

"He's so big my brother and I ride him everywhere, except to my Grandma's, because he eats her petunia's," Abby said. "You can come over and ride him with me,"

"Yes, that'll be fun," Clara said. "I can't wait,"

As the two newly bonded friends worked together Clara noticed a boy sitting alone. She saw that he was trying to interact with the other classmates but they kept ignoring him. One boy said something that made the boy tear. Clara got up and went over to the boy inviting him to join her and her new friend Abby.

"Hi, I'm Clara what's your name?"

"Sheldon," He said sheepishly.

"Do you want to come and play with me and my friend Abby?" She asked.

"Really?" Sheldon asked surprised. "Yes, Thank you,"

"Abby, this is Sheldon," Clara said.

"Hi Sheldon," Abby said. "Come join us the more the merrier,"

"That's a false equivalency. More does not equal merry. If there was two thousand people in this room right now, would we be celebrating? No, we'd be suffocating." Sheldon said.

"You're funny," Clara said. "Where are you from?"

"Texas, my mom moved us here so I could come to school," Sheldon said. "I'm too smart for the education system where I used to live. It's all about football. Football is ubiquitous in Texas. Pro football, college football, high school football, pee wee football... in fact, every form of football except the original, European football, which most Texans believe to be a commie plot,"

"Hi, are you going to use that brown marker?" a little girl asked Clara.

"No, you can have it," Clara said. "What's your name?"

"Patterson," She said. "I don't like my first name, so I go by my last name,"

"I like it, it's different," Abby said. "I like anything different, I'm Abby,"

"My name is Clara, and this is Sheldon,"

The four children chatted away getting to know each other. Sheldon felt relaxed as the girls did not make fun of him and didn't criticize his fear of germs. Instead of laughing at him they were laughing with him.

"I like your design," The boy said to Clara. "The propellers work really well,"

"Thank you, what did you do?" Clara asked.

"The same, this kind of stuff is child's play, but I added an extra battery underneath just for fun," The boy said. "Shh, don't tell,"

"Your sneaky," Clara giggled. "You like to build?"

"Yes, I built a computer keyboard last year," He said. "I was bored,"

"My name is Anthony," He said. "But call me Tony,"

"Hi, Tony," They all greeted in unison.

A little while later a young boy was sitting alone finished with his artbot. He was a very serious and stern looking boy who seemed rather bored of the exercise. Abby waved him over to come join them, looking at her with a perplexed and curious expression. The young boy decided to investigate.

"Hi I'm Abby, come play with us," She said. "We don't bite,"

"I'm Patterson, what's your name?"

"Sherlock," The boy said.

"That's a weird name," Tony said. "I'm Tony,"

"Not as weird as my first name," Patterson said.

"My brother's name is Mycroft," He said. "That's worse than mine. My parents have a thing for names to get you picked on,"

"I'm Clara and this is Sheldon," She said. "And don't worry, we are not going to pick on you about your name,"

"Yeah, we like different," Abby said.

Meanwhile outside the door of the classroom.

"What do you think of the group that just formed around Clara?" Mr. Fischer asked.

"This is a group of seismic intelligence," Mrs. Lang said. "Clara and Anthony together alone is awe inspiring at the amount of intelligence between them but the other four added is monumental,"

"The Magnificent Six," Mr. Fischer chuckled. "They're gonna change the world,"

As the rest of the day moved on Clara, Abby, Patterson, Sheldon, Anthony and Sherlock became inseparable to each other as they each began to realize they had found challenges in each other that so craved from others. They found their own kind.

* * *

 _School pickup..._

"Good afternoon, Mr. Hawke," Mrs Lang said.

"How is she?" He asked straight away. "Was she nervous, trouble?"

"Come see for yourself," She said as she lead him to the classroom door.

Looking through the window he saw Clara laughing and playing with her new friends and not a care in the world. It touched his heart to finally see her so happy and not surprised she made friends quickly. A dream that has become reality. He noted that there were three boys in the group around her giving him a slight agitation.

"We nicknamed them the Magnificent Six," Mrs. Lang said. "They are undoubtedly the most intelligent children this school has ever had. Clara and the boy Anthony lead the group in IQ levels but the others are just as powerful. This group will change the world,"

"Why does she have to make friends with boys?" Hawke muttered to himself.

Mrs. Lang chuckled. "That boy there is named Anthony and that little boy built a computer keyboard at four years old,"

"The other boy is Sheldon Cooper, he wrote a paper entitled " _A Proof That Algebraic Topology Can Never Have a Non-self-contradictory Set of Abelian Groups"_ and his grade school science project paper, with the original title " _A Rederivation of Maxwell's Equations Regarding Electromagnetism"_ , contains an approach that might change the way ferromagnetic hysteresis is calculated. Loves physics,"

"That's a mouthful," Hawke said. "These are her friends,"

"Yes,"

"What about the other's?" Hawke asked trying to wrap his head around what he just heard.

"The other boy is Sherlock," Mrs. Lang said.

"Sherlock is uncanny in psychology and human behavior," Mrs. Lang said. "You have to see it to understand,"

"The girls are Abby and Patterson. Abby was adopted as a baby so we were naturally not surprised when they got together. She is a brilliant little scientist as well as Patterson both are great mystery and puzzle solvers. I can see them leading in the field of forensics,"

"They seem happy together," Hawke said.

"They are, Mr. Hawke," Mrs. Lang said. "She's happy, you can stop worrying now,"

"Thanks,"

Letting out a big sigh of relief Hawke returned to the SUV waiting for Clara to be released for the day. All of a sudden he hears her call out to him.

"DADDY!" Clara shouted as she ran down the path straight into his arms.

"Oh, I've missed you!" Hawke said giving her a big kiss. "So glad to have you back,"

"I missed you too," Clara said.

"How was school?" Hawke asked. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes, and I made some friends," Clara said.

"Of course you did, there was no doubt you were," Hawke said feigning ignorance. "Time to go, you can tell me all about your friends on the way home. But first Uncle Michael needs your help by making a phone call,"

"How much is he paying me?" Clara asked. "I'm about to save the world right?"

"We'll work it out later. He and Aunt Marella are coming over for dinner later," Hawke said.

Clara made the phone call and briefly saved the world.

* * *

 _Home..._

As they all sat around the dinner table Clara entertained everyone about her first day of school and her new friends. They were all so happy to finally see her fully accept and settle into her new life. One they all hope and will try to protect from any negative force to try and destroy it. Unfortunately and unknown to Clara one such force still lurks outside a constant threat in their minds of his return.

"Oh and guess what," Clara said. "All of my friends and me are going to be in a Lego League!"

"What's a Lego League?" Dominic asked.

"We build robots out of Lego's to work out solutions to various problems and we build, test, and program an autonomous robot using Lego's to solve a set of missions in a robot game. It's world wide," Clara said.

"Wow," was all Dominic could mutter out.

"That should be a real challenge for you and your friends," Marella said. "It'll be fun for you,"

"Clara, you said your friend Sherlock's last name is Holmes?" Archangel asked. "Is he English?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Clara asked.

"I know of his father," Archangel said.

"He doesn't see his parents that much," Clara said. "Only his brother and nanny,"

"Not surprising," Archangel muttered.

"Uncle Michael, are you going to pay me for saving the world today?" Clara asked.

Dominic nearly choked with laughter as Hawke smiled at his daughter's brazenness.

"Yes, I'am don't you remember I said I was putting you on the payroll?"

"How much?" Clara asked.

"What's your price?" Marella asked.

"One hundred dollars,"

"What?!" Archangel exclaimed. "Each time you make a call?"

"Yes, each call and I'm going to keep a record,"

"Alright, you got yourself a deal," Archangel said.

"She's better at business than you, Dominic," Archangel said. "Maybe she should run Santini Air,"

"Ha ha very funny," Dominic said. "I run it just fine,"

After dinner Clara went off to her playroom as Hawke and the other's sat down for conversation.

"Hawke, you really did a fantastic job on the house," Michael said. "Especially that playroom,"

"Yeah, even I'm tempted to go and play," Marella said.

"She loves it, though she's lately been getting a little messy by not putting things back," Hawke said. "It's been a minefield of Lego's all over the floor lately and a fight to get her to clean them up,"

"Ah String, she's experimenting," Dominic said. "Remember Doctor Wells said she was gonna do this, probably because she never was able to before. She's trying it out, no harm,"

"Yeah, just another change," Hawke sighed.

"And they're going to keep coming," Michael said. "She's grown so much since the beginning,"

"You're doing a great job Hawke," Marella said. "You're a natural healer,"

"Thanks, Marella," He said.

"Michael, why were you asking about Clara's friend Sherlock?" Dominic asked.

"His father, Moreland Holmes He works as a business consultant, making arrangements for various companies and government officials to achieve their goals regardless of what they might be best describing him as a 'neutral' party in that he has no concern about the consequences of his clients' goals so long as they are achieved even to the point of murder we suspect," Michael said. "He has high government contacts,"

"Great! If he finds out about Clara and the machine.." Hawke said getting nervous.

"Calm down, Moreland hasn't seen his kids in two years," Michael said. "Apparently, he want's nothing to do with him,"

"Poor kid, that's gotta really twist his guts," Dominic said. "How could a parent not love their child and treat them like trash,"

"Obviously he can with no remorse," Marella said.

"Howard Stark's son," Michael said. "The committee is gonna be all over you now,"

"Why?" Hawke said.

"He's the most brilliant engineer and inventor on the planet," Marella said. "The Firm has been trying to get him for years,"

"I've never heard of him," Hawke said.

"He's the founder of Stark Industries and worked on a little project called the Manhattan project," Michael said. "A technological genius,"

"Boy String, Clara sure knows how to pick friends," Dominic chuckled. "You got your work cut out for you,"

"Don't tell me about the other's right now," Hawke said. "I've had enough surprise and anxiety for one day,"

"Goodnight, until next time," Michael said.

Later on after he tucked Clara in for the night, he lied down in bed. Dominic was right he did have his work cut out for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Little Girl Lost: New Beginnings**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

As the week went on Clara settled into school life with ease. She and all of her new found friends quickly bonded to what was sure to become life long. Clara was so happy to find friends who share and understand her intelligence. Her father was right she needed to grow and explore. The weekend had come and Clara was having her friends over to play and on the inside Hawke was a little nervous having to deal with an additional five super intelligent children. Plus today he would meet their parent's and guardians as well. A year ago who would of thought this is where he would be.

The doorbell chimed and Hawke took a deep breath before answering but was interrupted by the sound of running feet descending from the stairs.

"DADDY! THEY'RE HERE!" She shouted.

Hawke chuckled as he opened the door revealing a young boy and his mother. She was a plain dressed woman. Very simple looking.

"My God, you have a big house," The woman blurted out.

"Thank you," Hawke said.

"I'm so sorry, Mary Cooper," She said. "Sheldon's mother,"

"Nice to meet you," Hawke said. "Please come in,"

"Hi, Sheldon!" Clara exclaimed as she grabbed him for a hug.

"For future reference, I don't like to be hugged," Sheldon said. "A handshake will suffice but only after you Purell your hands and if you can't the Vulcan hand greet is acceptable,"

Sheldon held up his hand separating his four fingers showing the sign of the fictioious greet. Clara mimicked his gesture and laughed at the funny greeting.

"Shelly! That is not nice," Mary Cooper said. "Apologize before the good lord..."

"No, it's ok. Come with me Sheldon," Clara said as she guided him upstairs.

"I'm so sorry, he's always been standoffish of physical contact," She said. "He has hard time relating to other children,"

"Don't worry, no offense taken," Hawke said. "We are not dealing with your average kind of kids. Would you like something to drink?"

"No, Thank you I'm fine," Mrs. Cooper said. "We had him tested,"

"Excuse me, for what?" Dominic asked.

"Just to make sure he wasn't crazy," She said. "He was just so odd. I tell you, I love that boy to death but he has been difficult since he fell outta me at the K-Mart. He gets his temper from his daddy and his eyes from me. All that science stuff comes from Jesus,"

"Well, what's normal for him is not to the rest of us," Hawke said.

"Last summer, he made a small nuclear reactor in the shed and told everybody he was going to provide free electricity for the whole town. Well, the only problem was he had no - what you call - fissionable materials. Anyway, when he went on the Internets to get some, a man from the government came by and sat him down - real gentle - and told him it's against the law to have yellowcake uranium in a shed,"

"Well, what happened?" Hawke asked.

"The poor boy had a fit. Locked himself in his room and built a sonic death ray,"

"A death ray?" Dominic asked shocked.

"Well, that's what he called it. It didn't even slow down the neighbor kids. It pissed our dog off to no end,"

"We'll call you when he's ready to be picked up," Hawke said as he moved her towards the door. "Enjoy your day,"

"String, that's one wound up woman who's one nut short of a full box," Dominic said.

Once again the doorbell chimed and the sound of Clara's feet rapidly running down the stairs. Hawke opened the door to a little girl with dark hair in pigtails and her two parents. She was signing to the them.

"Hello, Abby,"

"How do you know I'm Abby," She asked. "Do you read minds?"

Dominic let out a laugh.

"No, Clara told me all about you since you've been teaching her sign language," Hawke said.

"My parent's are deaf, but I can hear," She said.

"Your a hearing child," Hawke said as he signed. "I'm still learning,"

Abby's parents were impressed and happy that he had learned to take the time to learn. Abby signed to her parent's that she really liked him and felt good about staying over without them. Her parent's were put at ease and kissed her goodbye.

"You're really cool," Abby said. "Can I call you Mr. H?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Hawke chuckled. "However your comfortable,"

"This is Clara's Grandfather," Hawke said. "His name is Dominic,"

"You have a funny laugh," Abby said. "I like it,"

"Why Thank you," Dominic said. "I think you and I are gonna have a lot of laughs,"

"ABBY!" Clara shouted as she ran down the stairs. "Come up to my playroom. Sheldon's here too,"

The doorbell chimed before Hawke could walk away. This time he was met by two children.

"IT'S PATTERSON AND SHERLOCK!" Abby shouted with glee.

The blonde haired little girl was very sweet and innocent looking. She had an angelic way about her but in the back of his mind he was thinking when grouped with like minds do the Angels stay. Her parents were nice and down to earth. The boy with dark hair stood with his nanny and older brother. The brother was very serious seeming beyond his years of maturity. Both boys observed Hawke and Dominic leaving them feeling a little uneased.

"Hello, and welcome..."

"You shoot guns," Sherlock said. "You're right handed,"

"How..." Hawke blurted out in shock.

"The small indent on the middle of your finger," Sherlock said. "You were in the military and you just used one not too long ago,"

"Mamma Mia,"

"COME ON MY PLAYROOM IS UPSTAIRS!" Clara yelled with excitement.

"Where's Tony?" Patterson asked.

"Here he comes," Sherlock said.

A dark grey Bentley pulls up and out comes a little boy with dark brown hair. He was followed out by a middle aged woman, assuming she was his mother.

"Hi, I'm Anthony but you can call me Tony," the boy said. "Wow, you have a really nice house,"

"Thanks,"

"She's my nanny," Tony said. "My parent's are always working or away,"

"TONY!" Clara shouted. "Everyone's here, come on upstairs and see my playroom,"

"You have a playroom?" He asked.

"Yeah.."

"It has a tree fort and a slide," Sheldon said. "I like tree forts,"

"That's interesting," Sherlock said. "Overcompensating?"

"It's the best," Abby said. "You gotta see it,"

"Wow, let's go," Tony said.

They all burst through the door and rocketed up the stairs. Dominic chuckled as Hawke silently had a small anxiety attack. They were like a pack of wolves and Hawke felt like he was the den mother.

"String, you do realize that you are gonna be around some of these kids more so than their own parents,"

"Yeah, the boys seem to have it hard," Hawke said. "When I saw she had boys for friends I will admit I did freak out a little, but they're good for her,"

"Don't worry String, your not walking her down the aisle yet," Dominic said. "Although, I wonder what she'll look like when the day comes and hope I'm still around and not flying charter for you know who,"

"You'll defintely still be around," Hawke said. "You're younger than the rest of us,"

As the day went on Hawke and Dominic could hear laughter emanating from the playroom. The amount of intelligence filling that room neither could imagine.

"I wonder what they're doing up there," Dominic said. "Maybe we should spy on them,"

"No, they're fine. I haven't heard any crashes or screaming," Hawke said. "All is safe,"

"Well, it's time to feed the little geniuses," Dominic said. "No kid can resist a hamburger,"

Hawke went upstairs to gather them up for lunch. As he entered the playroom he immediately stopped because an incredible sight lay before him. Her cherished Lego's had taken an elaborate form of robots. The children were engrossed in their project with Sherlock and Tony arguing about the science of space not noticing Hawke standing there.

"Or that the earth goes around the sun," Tony said.

"Oh God, that again! It's not important!" Sherlock said.

"Not important? It's primary school stuff! How can you not know that?"

"Well, if I ever did, I've deleted it,"

"Deleted it?" Tony blurted confused.

"Listen: _[pointing to his head]_ This is my hard-drive, and it only makes sense to put things in there that are useful. Really useful. Ordinary people fill their heads with all kinds of junk, and that makes it hard to get at the stuff that matters! Do you see?"

"But it's the solar system!" Tony exclaimed

"Oh, What does that matter?! So we go around the sun! If we went around the moon or round and round the garden like a teddy bear, it wouldn't make any difference! All that matters to me is the work! Without that, my brain rots," Sherlock stated.

"Hey guys what are you building?"

"We're building robots for Lego league," Clara said.

"What do you think Mr. H," Abby asked.

"I think it's incredible," Hawke said. "You guys are amazing together and I think you're gonna give the Lego league speechless,"

"You really think so," Patterson asked.

"I know so," Hawke said. "Now it's time for lunch,"

"Did Grandpa make it?"

"Yes, he did and it's hamburgers and chicken,"

"Goody, let's go," Clara said. "Grandpa cooks the best, he doesn't make me eat vegetables all the time like some people I know,"

"Smart Alec, you just got yourself a double portion for dinner tonight," Hawke grinned.

Clara pouted. "Not fair,"

"Life isn't fair kiddo," Hawke said. "Now march along and enjoy lunch,"

The children filed out behind Hawke and down the stairs to the inviting aroma of beef and chicken. Entering the kitchen Dominic was behind the counter finishing up the elaborate spread of food. He realized he may have went a little overboard but he was so happy for Clara.

"Come on children, I got a lot of food for ya," Dominic said. "I got hamburgers, chicken, hot dogs..."

"Is the chicken diced?" Sheldon asked. "I only eat chicken if it's diced, not shredded,"

"Why only diced?" Dominic asked.

"In case I choke. It's easier to expel the diced piece than the stringy pieces," Sheldon said.

"You think too much," Tony said. "You're gonna drive yourself nuts. Live a little,"

"He has OCD among other neurosis," Sherlock said. "You need therapy,"

"What's OCD?" Dominic asked.

"Obsessive compulsive disorder," Sherlock said. "Obsessive-compulsive disorder, formerly considered a type of anxiety disorder, is now regarded as a unique condition. It is a potentially disabling illness that traps people in endless cycles of repetitive thoughts and behaviors. People with OCD are plagued by recurring and distressing thoughts, fears, or images (obsessions) they cannot control,"

"How old are you?" Dominic asked. "You talk like a middle aged adult,"

"I'm five and that doesn't mean I can't be articulate for my age," Sherlock said.

"Ok, guys enough let's eat," Dominic muttered. " _Mamma Mia, serving lunch is a lot harder than i thought,"_

"Anybody else with any food preferences?" Dominic asked.

"No, we're hungry," Abby said. "Can I have everything?"

"Yeah, sure coming right up," Dominic said.

After the children finished eating Hawke convinced them to go outside and play. They bounced all around the enclosed trampoline hysterical laughter filling the air. Hawke and Dominic sat outside keeping an eye on the little dare devils. As Hawke watched them play he realized that it was no longer just he and Clara, making him a little sad that she was able to let go. Silently he wanted to go back to the way they were back at the cabin, just the two of them happy with the simple life.

"String, you can't go back," Dominic said.

"You can read minds now?" Hawke said.

"No, it's written all over your face," Dominic said. "She's in a great place now, she's accepted her new life,"

"I know and I wasn't ever sure we would get here," Hawke said. "So many horrible things and now hopefully only good,"

The end of the day had come and the children picked up, Hawke breathed a sigh of relief. He survived his first 'play date' and was thankful for Dominic being there to lend a hand. After a pouty Clara finished her vegetable filled dinner just like Hawke promised she went upstairs to change for the night. She returned a little while later to spend the last hours of the evening with her father. She sensed he was feeling a little lonely when her friends were over.

"Daddy, can we watch the Harry Potter movie?"

"You want me to watch it with you?" Hawke asked. "What about seeing it with your friends?"

"No, I want to watch it with you," Clara said as she hugged his leg. "It can be our date,"

"Sounds like a great idea," Hawke said. "Good thing there's no school tomorrow,"

"Why?"

"Because your gonna sleep late," Hawke said.

"No, I won't," Clara said.

"Yes, you will because of all the candy and popcorn your about to consume," Hawke said. "You're going to be up most of the night,"

"Candy and popcorn?!" Clara exclaimed. "Hurry up!"

The rest of the night they sat together watching the magic of Harry Potter. Clara snuggled against her father happy and content of the day's events but the ending is her favorite of the day. No matter how many friends she had or will have, it will never compare to being with her father. These small moments are her most cherished. After the movie finished Hawke tucked Clara in for the night or at least for the moment until he went to bed.

"Thank you, Daddy for having my friends come over to play," Clara said. "They really like you and Grandpa,"

"Clara, they are welcome anytime," Hawke said. "They are an interesting bunch,"

"Yeah, but that's why we have so much fun," Clara said. "We understand each other,"

"I don't know about Tony and Sherlock," Hawke said. "They were having quite the argument about the sun,"

"No, they weren't arguing," Clara said. "They were debating,"

"Ok, if that's what you want to call it," Hawke said. "Goodnight,"

He went to her playroom to see if everything was put back nice and neat. Walking through he saw the chalkboard filled with physic equations and formulas that was beyond his comprehension. Even though he had a master's in applied physics this was out of his league. He stood in awe of everything around him that they created. He wondered what in the future they will become and how they will shape the new world.

* * *

 _Six months later..._

"Why do I get the feeling that phone call wasn't for free," Dominic said as he wiped grease from his hands.

"Because it wasn't," Hawke said.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:** Sorry for the delay in updates. Started a new job and the hours have left me with microscopic time to concentrate and write._

 **Little Girl Lost: New Beginings**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

"Clara, me and Grandpa have to take a little trip," Hawke said. "It's only for a day or two,"

"Why?" Clara asked. "Is Uncle Michael sending you away again?"

"No, a friend of mine needs my help," Hawke said. "He's in Texas and Grandpa is coming because we're taking Airwolf,"

"But the machine can help you fly it," Clara said.

"I know but I'll need him to help me when we get over there,"

"Why?"

"Because, he's sick and I'll need Grandpa to help me take care of him,"

"He can go to the hospital," Clara said. "They'll take care of him there,"

"Clara enough, now get your things," Hawke said. "Abby's parents are expecting you within the hour,"

Clara went off to gather her belongings still with a feeling that there was something more than what he told her.

* * *

 _Pope County, Texas..._

"You're her," Hawke said.

"What?" Caitlin said.

"You kinda look like a lady I met recently," Hawke said. "Listen, If you won't get me out, at least let me make a phone call to a friend,"

"Sheriff Bogan didn't let you make a phone call," Caitlin said.

"Does it look like it," Hawke said.

"No," Caitlin said with a grin.

As she walked away she turned to give him a warning. "You try anything cowboy, I'm gonna make what he did to you look like love taps,"

A small laugh escaped his lips. "I know,"

Caitlin gave pause at his response before walking away. There was something in his tone she couldn't stop looking at him, her heart seemed to speed up. She felt like her breath had been taken away and didn't want to look away. He was like no man she had ever seen. His hair was brown and shined like glistening chocolate. His warm eyes were like smooth raindrops of blue and green swirling together. He gave her the most heart melting smile. His clothes were pretty plain, contrasting deeply with his face. Caitlin had said to herself that she would never fall in love, with the kind of men here in Pope county. This man from outside the twisted town was extremely tough this time.

As she was leaving the cell area, Hawke couldn't help but watch her. Her feistiness contrasting to her delicate features made his heart race. This was the last thing he had ever expected to find on this mission and especially in the middle of a very small Texas town. But her grin brought a lightness to his heart hadn't felt since Gabrielle briefly entered his life. She had a necessary toughness about her, yet underneath it all he could see the real her. A very femiene and soft woman. His heart was falling in love.

Returning with the keys to release him they both felt the energy between them change. Awkward silence fell upon them as she quickly opened the door, releasing him hoping to end the discomfiting. Hawke quickly phoned Dominic with the hopes he could come quickly to rescue him and going against his thoughts bringing her as well. He knew full well those men from the previous night were not finished with their plans.

"Well it's about time!" Dominic said.

"Yeah, I got myself into a bit of a problem,"

"Huh, so did I!"

"I need you to get me out of the Pope County jail as soon as you can take off,"

"As soon as I get the camouflage net off,"

"Great,"

"There's only one thing," Dominic said. "I can't get the net off until the lions move,"

"Say again,"

"YOU HEARD ME STRING! Dominic frantically shouted into the phone. "I'M SURROUNDED HERE IN THE COCKPIT BY A BUNCH OF LIONS! THERE MUST BE AT LEAST SIX OR SEVEN OF THEM!"

"Lions?"

"Is your friend hunting on the ranch?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, sort of,"

Just then Sheriff Bogan barrels through the door. Grabbing the phone out of Hawke's hand.

"Dom, sheriffs here, you gotta bring your sweet heart if you wanna get me out,"

"The prisoner is entitled to a free phone call!" Caitlin said.

"Not one more word meter maid," Sheriff Bogan said as he pointed his gun at her. "One more word meter maid and you're dead,"

"Don't threaten me, Sheriff!..."

"Caitlin!" Hawke shouted as he hushed her.

"Boy, just saved your life, for now," Sheriff Bogan said. "Lock her up Bobby,"

Bobby led her away to the jail cell as Sheriff Bogan leveled with Hawke.

"You lied to me boy,"

"You killed Jimmy didn't you,"

"Deader than hell,"

"I suppose you're going to kill me now,"

"I'm not gonna kill you boy," He said. "I'm gonna take you hunt'in,"

After Hawke made it through the ranch taking out the unsuccessful hunters he hurriedly made his way back to the jail. He had a very bad feeling of what was or worse going to happen to Caitlin. His damn curse back rearing it's ugly head and he wasn't about to let that girl join his long list of the departed. Once again he knew he would have to let her go in order to protect her. He was heartsick, he felt a strong attraction to her and this strange feeling called love. He never felt it this way before this time was different. It wasn't just in his heart but she reached deep down into his soul. The fiery red head had him at "No".

"She's a chopper pilot huh," Dominic said.

"Yeah, for the Texas highway patrol, no less" Hawke said.

"What's her name?" Dominic asked.

* * *

"Sweet Britches,"

"Get 'r Buck,"

"Yeah, I will," He said with a hearty laugh. "I will,"

"Come on, what'cha afraid of?"

"Well, if your eager to..."

Caitlin kicked him real hard in the butt pushing him straight out of the cell. "That's two time's Sweet Britches, but you ain't getting no third time,"

He charged back into the cell tackling her to the ground. Caitlin fought hard trying to keep her clothes on as Buck worked at ripping her off her uniform.

Hawke charged into the town with Airwolf's fierce howl blowing out the glass of the corrupt jail. Hawke unloaded her weapon's banks after he knew she was safe and out of the harm of the sheriff and his dog's leaving the town to ruins. Caitlin sat in sheer shock not realizing she was ready to take off.

"God in heaven," Was all Caitlin could mutter.

Turning Airwolf around both helicopter's face to face.

"Are you ok?" Hawke asked sounding a little frantic.

With a big sigh of relief she answered. "Yeah, Stringfellow Hawke?"

"She knows you?" Dominic asked surprised.

"She's just guessing," Hawke said. "Who's that?"

"Well, whoever you are Thanks," Caitlin said.

"You're welcome," Hawke said as he turned Airwolf around heading for home.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Caitlin exclaimed. "Hey, you can't leave,"

"Why not?"

"You just blew up the Pope county jail, the Sheriff and half the cowboy's in town,"

"To save you," Dominic chimed in.

"Who said that!?"

"I ain't tellin," Dominic singed.

"Well whoever or whatever you are a hearing gotta be held and you gotta answer some questions,"

"For what?"

"Cause that's the law!"

"We'll see ya around kid,"

"Wait!"

"Take care, kid," Hawke said engaging the turbos.

Hawke hit the turbos before she could conjure up her next word.

"God in heaven," Caitlin said.

"She is a kinda cute huh, String," Dominic said.

"Cute?" Hawke said. "She's a kid,"

"Oh, I didn't know that the Texas Highway Patrol let kids fly their helicopters," Dominic said. "You know what they say,"

"What?"

"They always get their man'"

"That's the Canadian Mounties,"

"Same Principle,"

Dominic starts singing the song Yellow rose in Texas.

 _"There's a yellow rose in Texas, that I am going to see, No other darky knows her, no darky only me. She cried so when I left her it like to broke my heart,_  
 _and if I ever find her, we nevermore will part,"_

Little did Dom know that she already had him, but he has to let her go. He could not bear another loved one and especially her lost to his curse. He resigned himself to short flings, though he feels horrible treating a woman that manner but in his mind it was the only way to keep them safe. He'll never get that beautiful red head out of his heart and mind.

"Stringfellow Hawke, shouldn't be too hard to find a man with that name,"

Caitlin was going to find her man and nothing was going to get in her way.

* * *

 _One week later..._

"DADDY! I found a skunk and a raccoon they're hurt!" Clara shouted to her father from the backyard. "The raccoon fell out of the tree, I think her leg is broke. and the skunk was caught in the thorny bushes. They're both babies, we have to take them to the Doctor!"

"Alright calm down," Hawke said as he ran over to see the injured animals. "Go get two towels and two boxes from the garage,"

Clara ran off as Hawke inspected their injuries. The Raccoon defiantly had a broken leg and the skunk's lower back and behind were all cut up from the thorns. He thinks the skunk ran to the bushes for safety when the Raccoon fell out of tree. Clara returned with all the items helping her father wrap them up placing each in the separate boxes.

"I'm gonna get another box and bring Bonnie, Clyde and Simon!" Clara shouted as she ran off.

"Clara..."

Once every animal and Clara were loaded in the truck Hawke sped off to the new veterinarian specializing in exotic animals. With the machine jamming speed guns and red light cameras, Hawke was able to drive considerably over the speed limit through green lights straight to the hospital in less than ten minutes.

"Hi, I'm Stringfellow Hawke, I just called a few minutes ago about an emergency," He said as he walked through the door.

"Yes, the Raccoon and skunk," The receptionist said.

"I need help bringing them in," Hawke said. "I have my daughter in the truck with her trio of pets,"

"Oh boy, sounds like got a zoo," She said.

"You have no idea," He said.

Two technicians came out and retrieved the two boxes containing the injured animals. Hawke helped Clara out with her box containing her beloved rescue pets. They never had a check up with a Veterinarian since Clara first rescued them from the stormy weather and Simon at the school playground. It was difficult finding a vet who specialized in these exotic types of animals. Clara walked through the door with Clyde and Simon in her box as Hawke held it open holding Bonnie in her transport carrier. A young woman sitting at the reception looked up to see Clara holding a box that looked almost the same size as her tiny frame.

"Oh, let me help you with that box,"

"No, I'm okay," Clara said holding tighter to the box.

"Are you sure?"

"She's not gonna let go," Hawke said.

"Yes, you have Bonnie, Clyde and Simon," The receptionist said. "Which is which?"

"Bonnie is the rabbit, Clyde is the turtle and Simon the hedgehog," Hawke said.

"Who came up with Bonnie and Clyde?"

"She did," Hawke said. "Have no idea how or why,"

"Daddy! let's go we have to see Pumpkin and Sam!"

"You named them already?"

"Yes! now let's go!" Clara said as she walked off still carrying the box.

 _"Great,"_

"You know what that means," The woman chuckled as she lead them to the exam room.

"Yeah, it means I gotta make a bigger enclosure,"

"I'll tell the Doctor you're here,"

"Thank you," Clara said.

A few moments later the Doctor entered the room.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Kelleher," She said. "Nice to meet you,"

"Are they okay?!" Clara asked not able to wait any longer.

"Yes, the Raccoon does have a broken leg. We're casting it right now," She said. "The skunk's injuries looked worse than they were but.."

"But what?!"

"Clara, stop let her finish," Hawke said. "I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, the skunk's gland that produce that spray are torn up," She said. "They will have to be removed,"

"But that's his defense system!" Clara said. "He won't be safe outside!"

"You know where this is going," The Doctor said to Hawke.

"I already know, she named them already,"

"Really, what did you pick?"

"Pumpkin is the Raccoon and Sam is the skunk," Clara said.

"Those are great names," She said. "Essentially you can take the Raccoon home today, if that's what you're planning,"

"What about Sam?" Clara asked.

"He'll stay here and have the surgery tomorrow,"

"How do I Raccoon proof a house?" Hawke asked.

"YAY! THANK YOU DADDY!"

"They're kinda like cats," She said. "Since she is still a baby and judging just one month old. She won't be a problem,"

"Alright, now let's take a look at Bonnie and Clyde and Simon," She said. "Now these are interesting names. How did you come up with this pair?"

"I saw the title on a book cover at Grandpa's," Clara said.

"Great," Hawke asked. "Did you read the book?"

"No, it didn't look interesting," Clara said. "It looked like it was a guy and girl driving around, sounded boring,"

"Thank god.." Hawke muttered. The Doctor let out a small giggle and went to the back to retrieve a technician.

Clara handed the box to the doctor as Hawke let Bonnie out of her carrier. "Hello, Clyde let's see if everything running normally on you,"

"Keep it up and they'll be just fine," She said.

"Now, I'll go check to see if Pumpkins cast is dry and ready to go," Dr. Kelleher said. "The technician will give you the discharge instructions,"

As they were leaving they passed by to cages each inhabiting a cat. They looked very different and very scared. Clara of course became very curious of them inquiring to one of the technicians standing nearby.

"What's wrong with them?"

"Oh, she has an underbite and a type of dwarfism. An underbite is..."

"I know what it is," Clara said cutting her off. "What about this one?"

"She was the runt of a litter and has several different things wrong with her,"

"Why is her tongue hanging out?"

"Her tongue always hangs out because of her short lower jaw and toothlessness, but her appetite is okay,"

"Okay, kiddo let's go," Hawke said. "Grandpa, will be over soon,"

As they were leaving Clara heard one the technicians talk about euthanasing them. She began to cry hysterically almost dropping Clyde and Simon. The technician grabbed the box just in time. The Doctor came rushing out to the wailing cries of the little girl.

"What's wrong?"

"She heard one of technicians talk about putting them down," Hawke said.

"Oh God, I'am so sorry," Dr. Kelleher said.

"No apologies needed," Hawke said. "She has ears like a bat. Can I ask why?"

"No one, wants to adopt them," She said. "They're not normal looking, unfortunately that's why,"

"Are they healthy?" Hawke asked.

"Yes, very much so," She said.

Hawke looked down at Clara as she cried into his leg. She was crying so hard unable to hear their conversation. Breaking his heart to see her like this and not over a toy but at the understanding of the lose of life. Unlike other children she knew the dark side better than most people who walked this earth.

"I'm going to send her Grandfather over to pick them up," Hawke said. "They're adopted,"

"Really? Wow you just added a raccoon, skunk and two cats in one day," She said. "You are a good man,"

"No, she's the good one," Hawke said. "I've learned a lot from her,"

"Can I get help bringing the gang out to my car?" Hawke asked. "I've gotta carry her out,"

"Absolutely,"

"Just one more thing," Hawke said. "Don't let him know about the raccoon and skunk,"

"Got it," She said.

As Hawke drove home Clara's cries were still strong. She hasn't cried like this since the night Bogard arrived at the cabin. Showing no signs of passing out anytime soon, Hawke quickly made the phone call to Dominic.

"Hey, Dom I need a favor before you come over,"

"Hey, what happened?!" Dominic exclaimed. "Is she alright?"

"Physically yes, emotionally no," Hawke said. "I need you to go to the vet and pick up two cats,"

"What?" Dominic said. "Did I hear you right, pick up two cats?"

"Yes, you did,"

"Why?"

"She heard they were going to be put down today,"

"Enough said," Dominic said. "I'm on my way right now,"

When they arrived home Clara ran straight up to her room. With a thunderous bang she slammed her door lying on her bed crying into her pillow. Tet was sitting at the door bewildered of all the commotion and the newest addition to the family. Hawke hated to hear her cry but soon her tears will be of joy.

Hawke looked at Tet. "There's more coming ole' boy,"

* * *

 _Later on..._

"STRING! There is a raccoon on couch!" Dominic yelled.

"His name is Pumpkin and he is the newer member of the household," Hawke said as he walked into the sitting area.

"IT'S A RACCOON!" Dominic shouted. "THEY'RE NOT PETS!"

"The reason we ended up at the Vet in the first place," Hawke said. "He fell out of a tree and broke his leg. He's only a month old,"

"She's becoming an animal rescue and shelter," Dominic said. "God, knows what else she'll bring home,"

"We've rescued enough," Hawke said "I'll go get Clara,"

"Clara come downstairs Grandpa is here and a package came from Grandma," Hawke said. "It's time for dinner and play with Pumpkn,"

Clara rolled over her face red and wet with tears. "Is Pumpkin okay?"

"Why don't you see for yourself," He said. "Come on,"

She followed him downstairs to the sitting area of the kitchen.

"Hey baby girl, I heard you had quite a day," Dominic said.

"Not a good day," Clara mumbled.

"Clara, why don't you go see what Grandma got you," Hawke said pointing to the wrapped box.

"It's just more clothe's," Clara moaned. "Can I look at it tomorrow?"

"No, because Grandpa wants to see what she sent you," Hawke said. "No arguments,"

Clara dragged herself over to the box. Opening the top of the box she discovered it filled with multi colored tissue paper, this was not the usual type of package her Grandmother sends.

"It's full of colored paper," She said. "Is she beginning to lose her mind like Grandpa?"

Hawke snorted out a hearty laugh unable to stop almost to tears as Dominic stood there trying to keep his composure. Even a comedian when she's not playing around.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"I have no idea baby girl," Dominic said. "But I hope your father will tell us, if he ever stops laughing,"

"I'm good," Hawke said. "Clara, pull the paper out she probably did that to make it more fun for you to find,"

Clara pulling out the multitude of paper became frozen with shock. Before her eyes were the kittens from the veterinarian upon learning their fate sent her into a spiral of despair she hadn't felt in a long time. She looked up at her Father and Grandfather her eyes once again gradually filling up with the salty wet tears.

"Thank you Daddy!" She teared. "You saved them!"

"No, you saved them Clara," Hawke said. "If you hadn't heard them we would have never known,"

"I didn't know there was a third," Clara said as she pulled out each kitten.

"Third?" Hawke said.

Clara pulled out the third kitten unlike the other two he was perfectly normal. He was dark tan with dark brown ears and black around his nose and eyes with a white underbelly. Hawke turned to Dominic with a smile of gratitude. His home was gradually turning into a wildlife refuge and he was okay with that. She was happy and that's all he wanted for her, she never wanted for the popular toys or anything other than lego's and crafting material. She was the child every parent dreamed their's would be like. She has her moments like any other kid but they are few and between.

"That little kitty is from me," Dominic said. "He was just so cute, i couldn't resist!"

"Thank you, Grandpa!" Clara said as she got up to hug him.

"Here Tet, meet your new brother and sisters," Clara said as she walked over with two of the kittens in her hand.

Tet cautioned with his investigative smell as he looked over the cute little fur balls. He laid down showing his approval of the new arrivals to his domain.

"Alright Clara, do you have names for the little cutie fur balls?" Dominic asked. "I call this little guy Max,"

"I like Arthur," Clara said.

"What's wrong with Max?" Dominic asked.

"Max-Arthur, that's his name and it's settled," Hawke said. Avoiding a conflict that would drag on through dinner.

"Okay," They said simultaneously.

"This little girl looks like a grumpy cat," Dominic said.

"Her name is Maggie," Clara said. "And her name is Tabitha,"

"Beautiful names, now let's eat,"

* * *

 _One week later.._

"STRING! THERE IS A SKUNK IN THE KITCHEN CABINET!" Dominic shouted running out of the kitchen.

"You've meet our new family member," Hawke said. "His name is Sam and don't worry he can't spray you,"

"A SKUNK! WHY?!" Dominic still shouting. "How could she top this?"

"You really had to ask that question?"

* * *

 _One month later..._

"Grandpa, why is Daddy still sad?" Clara asked. "He's been like this since you came back from Texas,"

"Oh baby-girl, he's just..."

"Just what?" Clara asked.

"Alright, I'm gonna tell you the truth," Dominic said. "But don't tell your father I told you,"

"What is it?!"

"He met a girl he really liked," Dominic said.

"Really!?" Clara exclaimed. "Where is she?"

"Still back in Texas," Dominic said. "He got afraid and ran,"

"Why?"

"Because your father thinks he has cockamamie curse," Dominic said. "He thinks by staying away she'll be safe,"

"Where did he get that idea?" Clara asked. "Why does he think he's cursed?"

Dominic went on to explain everything and everyone who was affected by his affliction of death. Clara sat in bewilderment and tears as she heard all the people who were close to him pass on to the after life. She could see why he thought he was but not everyone died as she and Dominic were still there in the present life. Clara came close to being added as one more ghost for him to bear, but she survived three times. Surely he could see there was no curse.

"But I didn't die," Clara said. "There is no curse,"

"Oh, baby girl we know that," Dominic said. "But your father doesn't,"

"But that girl might make him happy," Clara said. "I want Daddy to be happy,"

"You and me both," Dominic said.

"Let's go to Texas and find her!" Clara said.

"Oh, Clara I don't know what she looks like and plus your father blew up the whole town," Dominic said. "She probably had to move, he destroyed it to save her,"

"Wow!" Clara said quietly. "Just like my old school?"

"Yes, but it was a whole town," Dominic said. "He emptied all her weapons,"

"But she didn't die!" Clara exclaimed. "What's wrong with him?!"

"Who knows Clara," Dominic said. "Hopefully he'll come to his senses,"

"What's her name?" Clara asked. "The machine can find her,"

"Caitlin," Dominic said. "Sorry baby girl, that's all I know,"

"With a town that was really small, the machine can find her easy," Clara said. "I'll go make a phone call,"

Clara said a silent prayer that she would come and make her father happy. She told him that she was alright with not having a mother but now deep down she wishes it to be. Now being at school hearing and seeing her classmates mother's made her realize that they both need a woman in their lives. Her father has been alone for so long and Clara wonders sometimes if her mother broke his heart, and she's the reason he won't let another woman into his heart. Halloween and the rest of the holiday's were soon approaching, she hopes will help occupy his mind and forget the hurt and sorrow of the yellow rose he left in Texas.

* * *

 _A few days later..._

"Grandpa, it found her," Clara said. "The machine will help her find Daddy,"

"How and where?"

"I'll show you," Clara said as she motioned Dominic to the large flat screen television.

She picked up the phone and commanded the machine to display what it found. The machine complied displaying all information about Caitlin O'Shaunassey. Her whole life displayed before their eyes. Every piece of information from her birth record, family medical records, schooling information and grades, drivers and helicopter listened, addresses, phone numbers. Banking, credit cards and history, voting choices and tax records.

Dominic's jaw literally dropped at the information streaming before his eyes. This kind of power Clara yields is unsettling, she can find and know the whole life of any person. Possibly influence it as well she could make or break any person's life in an instant and they would never who, why and how.

"She's really pretty," Clara said. "I can see why Daddy likes her,"

"Clara, this machine can access all of this information?"

"Yes,"

"On anybody?"

"Yes,"

"You have to be careful Clara," Dominic said. "I won't tell your father about this, just don't do something like this again,"

"Ok," Clara said. "You wanna know how much Uncle Mike makes?"

* * *

 _Three months later..._

"That's the thing about these old Stearman, you think getting the oil pan cover is trouble enough," Caitlin said. "Then you drop a wing nut and you gotta be a contorienst to get it,"

Hawke distracted by the sudden attention looses the said piece of machinery. The mysterious figure handing him back his lost part.

"Thanks," Hawke says.

"My pleasure,"

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"Something I can do for ya?" Caitlin said. "Well, I thought I might get a much more welcome that since traveling all the way from Pope County, Texas just to find you Stringfellow Hawke,"

Once again loosing the nut.

"You know you could wear this around your neck," Caitlin said as she handed him the nut.

Hawke turned around and before his eyes was the fiery red head who stole his heart back in Texas. He dreamed of her every night and always in his thoughts, of the life they could of had together. He couldn't believe his eyes that she wasn't a dream but before in the flesh. He hadn't this happy since the he found out Clara was his biological child. Caitlin's heart skipped a few beats when she saw his smile. That same smile that made her fall instantly into that feeling called love. After he was gone he was all she could think of day and night. She couldn't believe that this moment was not a dream.

"Caitlin!" Hawke said. "Deputy Caitlin,"

"I know that,"

Hawke chuckled. "How'd you find me?"

"Chopper pilot with a name like Stringfellow Hawke," Caitlin said. "I just called the first three hundred S. Hawke's in the phone book. What is that?"

"That's a Tyler mount, "We use it for shooting films out of chopper's,"

"You do that fancy flying stuff?"

"Yeah, sometimes," Hawke said. "So what brought you here?"

"Oh, had some time off, you know after you shot up the town and everything, I took a leave of absence," Caitlin said. "Didn't want to be a flying meter maid anymore. So where do you keep it?"

"What?"

"That monster machine of yours,"

"What monster machine,"

"You know that black battleship with the rotors," Caitlin said. "It's the most incredible helicopter I've seen in my life,"

"I don't know what your talking about,"

"Oh, you don't want to talk about it,"

"There's nothing to talk about,"

"Okay..ah there's one thing I have to tell ya," Caitlin said."I brought your friend back. Found his remains out in the desert. "I'm real sorry,"

"Thanks," Hawke said as sadness and gratitude etched across face.

"Hey, you save my life, even if you don't want to admit it,"

A small grin appeared before ushering her off with him inside the hanger. Both secretly relishing the feeling of being in each other's arms. Their shared dream a reality come true but for Hawke anxiety has started for her safety. Will his curse come back rearing it's ugly head?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

The last couple of days for Hawke has been exhausting in all different ways. Clara was on a four day weekend long school field trip and the timing could not have been better. Helping Dominic rescue his niece being held hostage by a man named Ed Aaron's a drug lord in Argentina to the unexpected arrival of Caitlin. Her arriving the day after Holly's rescue was mind bending and the second most wonderful day of his life. Walking with her to the hanger Hawke's heart and soul swelled with a happiness that only Clara could bring and now there was another.

"Hey Dom, there's someone I'd like you to meet," Hawke said. "From Pope County, Texas,"

"Hi, I'm Caitlin O'Shannesy," She said. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Santini,"

"Oh my god it worked..." Dominic muttered standing in disbelief.

"What worked?" Caitlin asked.

"Don't mind him," Hawke said. "He looses it every now and then,"

"I'm sorry, it's nice to you meet ya," Dominic said. "So, what brought you here?"

"I came here to bring back his friends remains," Caitlin said.

"Oh, I'm sorry String," Dominic said. "At least you have closure,"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go break the news to his family," Hawke said. "Cait, do you have a place to stay?"

"Yeah, I gotta hotel for the moment," Cait said. "I just signed for an apartment yesterday,"

"Your staying here?" Hawke asked.

"Yeah, since the town's been obliterated by someone I may know," Caitlin grinned. "Just feels like the right thing to do. Too many unpleasant memories there,"

"Well, I'm really happy you found me and that your staying," Hawke said. "I... _we_ could use a feminine touch around here,"

Caitlin smiled as he probed her crystal blue eyes, those eyes on her and that deep, penetrating gaze of his was in some way closer than touch. She looked at him and tried to imagine what might be behind those intense eyes, what she might see. They were both lost for a moment in each other until Dominic brought them out of their dream.

"Huh?!" Dominic gasped. "Yeah, sure,"

"Hey, I'll introduce you to my other half when she returns from her trip," Hawke said. "I think the both of you will like each other a lot,"

"Great, I can't wait" Caitlin said with a forced smile.

Caitlin's heart sank to a bottomless depth of sorrow. She came all the way out here to find this man whom she thought shared such a strong connection with, up until now. She was confused, just a few seconds ago their stares were inseparable and now she comes to find out that she never had a chance.

 _"She's the one,"_ Dominic smiled to himself.

* * *

 _Three days later..._

"Hi Everette!" Clara said as she hopped out of the school van.

"Hey munchkin, your back early," He said.

"Sheldon got sick," She said. "Where's Daddy?"

"They're at a movie set," He said. "Let's go munchkin, I was just on my way,"

* * *

 _Movie set..._

"Do I look dumb or what?!" Dominic asked as he spun around in a bright yellow jumpsuit.

"Dumber," Caitlin quipped with her impish grin.

"Sure, you know how to butter up the boss don't ya.."

Just then Hawke pulled up.

"Hey, stranger are you the guy that goes around saving women?" Holly asked as she flaunted to Hawke.

"Yeah, when I'm not out fightin famine,"

"DADDY!" Clara shouted as she ran onto the set.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Hawke said surprised as he picked her up. "You're not supposed to be back until five o'clock,"

"Sheldon, got sick," Clara said. "He couldn't handle the zero gravity and the zip line. We did learn one thing,"

"What's that?" Hawke asked.

"Sheldon cannot survive without gravity and plumbing!" Clara said. "He could never go into real space,"

"I'm not surprised," Hawke said. "I have missed you so much,"

"What is she talking about?" Holly asked. "Where did she go?"

"Space Camp," Clara said flatly.

"Oh, that sounds nice," Holly said trying to be civil but she was quickly loosing it with this little girl.

"Daddy, you look like Indiana Jones!" Clara giggled.

"I do?" Hawke said. "Maybe I'll find some rare treasure later, that looks like candy,"

"Hey, baby girl miss me?" Dominic asked.

"Grandpa, why are you dressed like a Banana?"

"Sure, I got three now to contend with!" Dominic said.

"What do you mean three?" Clara asked. "It's only me and Daddy,"

"No actually Clara, there's a friend I'd like you to meet," Hawke said.

As Holly started to step forward Clara gave her a glare that would make Lions retreat in fear. Holly stopped in her tracks taking a big gulp of air to calm her rattled nerves. This little girl saw right through her and never was she so unnerved. There was something about her that didn't agree with Clara and just like her father and all the practice she has endured she was never wrong. Hawke noticed her stare and the tightening of her tiny fingers.

Just then another woman stepped forward. "Caitlin!"

"Hey, how do you know her name?" Hawke asked in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah Everette told me on the way here," Clara said trying to recover.

"Okay, Cait I would like you to meet my other half," Hawke said. "My daughter, Clara,"

For a moment Cait's heart skipped a beat and her voice was lost. A big relief washed over her.

"Wow, it's nice to meet you," Cait said. "You know, there's no denying he's your Daddy. You look almost just like him,"

"Really?!" Clara exclaimed.

"Yeah, your a real pretty girl," Cait said.

"Your pretty too," Clara said. "I like your hair and your accent!"

"Why, Thank You Miss Clara," Caitlin said exaggerating her accent.

"I like her! She's funny and pretty!" Clara laughed.

"Yeah, she is," Hawke said as he gave Clara a quick kiss.

"You look like Mr. and Mrs. Indiana Jones," Clara said pointing to their matching outfits.

Hawke and Caitlin both blushed in embarrassment each trying to find a quick recovery while Holly stood there and stewed in jealousy of this woman who imposed herself into their lives. She was stealing Hawke away from her and she was not going to let that happen no matter the cost. Meanwhile Dominic stood there in disbelief of the events unfolding before his eyes not noticing his nieces reaction.

"Clara, I would like you to meet my niece Holly," Dominic said. "She's going to stay with us for a couple of days,"

Holly gave her a forced smile. "Hi, Cait's right you are really cute,"

"Thank you," Clara flatly said still glaring at her.

Hawke and Cait both noticed her reaction to Holly and were a bit concerned about her behavior towards her. Dominic did not see her reaction as he was distracted by the Director.

"You know what Cait, I changed my mind about the stunt," Dominic said. "You've never done this before,"

"Well, I've never a kissed a boy before, until the first time," Cait said. "Somehow, I managed,"

She blew him a kiss and walked off to get ready for the scene. Dominic sat there in stunned silence as everyone around him was hysterical laughing. Too shocked to give a witty comeback.

"Daddy, she's the best!" Clara said. "Don't ever let her go,"

"I won't," Hawke said. "I sure won't,"

Holly hearing Clara's remark turned her jealousy to unbridled anger. She was going to have to do a more permanent solution and maybe with Clara as well. A little later Hawke and Caitlin were receiving instructions from the director only to be unexpectedly shoved together into each other's arms. They were uneasy and comfortable at the same time. Their unspoken feelings now exposed to each other.

"Hey, Mr. Santini," Everette called over but was quickly shushed as they began filming.

"You do and I'll bite your lip," Caitlin quipped to lighten the air.

He looked in her eyes and smiled as he stood taller than her, she looked up in to his, he leaned forward as if seeking her approval, Her heart was pounding as her stomach refused to sit still. She wasn't prepared for this. She couldn't do it. Their lips met before she remembered to take a breath. His lips touched upon hers, Cait thought she could explode. It felt just like she thought in her dreams, but more magical. They were both lost in the feeling and at that moment there was no one else. They felt like one until they were abruptly pulled apart by the director. As Holly witnessed their unexpected passionate kiss, silently rage took over and a jealously so dark it nearly blackened her heart.

* * *

 _Evening..._

"Is Grandpa coming over?" Clara asked. "Is he bringing that girl?"

"No, he's not coming," Hawke said.

"Good," Clara said. "She's weird and seems crazy,"

"Clara, stop it," Hawke said. "That's not nice,"

"Okay, but she is," Clara said. "I don't like her,"

"Enough or you will go straight to bed," Hawke said.

An hour later Caitlin arrives thrilling Clara to pieces. As they sat and enjoyed their dinner learning and enjoying each other's company, they had a natural feeling of being a family. Hawke and Cait were so relaxed with each other that just seemed to come naturally.

"My friend Sheldon is from Texas," Clara said. "You both have the same accent,"

"Where in Texas is he from?" Caitlin asked.

"I actually don't know," Clara said.

"Not the state the planet," Hawke said.

"What?" Cait asked.

"You have to meet him to understand," Hawke said. "He's interesting,"

"You know how to ride horses?" Clara asked.

"Yup, sure do," Caitlin said. "I grew up on a ranch, we had all sorts of animals,"

"I have a horse, her name is Firefly," Clara said. "I can't ride her yet cause she still a baby,"

"Wow, what kind is she?" Cait asked.

"A Lippizaner," Hawke said. "She's still learning how to pronounce it,"

"I can say it!" Clara protested.

"Really?" Hawked asked. "Okay, let's hear it,"

"Lippiwayzaner," Clara said.

"You got the first part and very end right," Hawke chuckled. "Your getting there,"

"Well, no matter how you say it. It's a really beautiful horse," Cait said. "They're very graceful moving,"

"What other animals did you have?" Clara asked.

"We had prairie dogs.."

"They are so cute!" Clara said. "Can we..''

"No," Hawke cut her off before she could finish. "You have enough,"

"What do you think of Raccoons and Skunks?" Clara asked.

"Well, they're cute..."

Clara flew off her chair and up the stairs before Cait could even speak the first syllable. "God, she's quick,"

"You haven't seen anything yet," Hawke said. "That's just the preview,"

"I don't doubt that," Caitlin chuckled. "She really is adorable and smart as a whip."

"Yeah, she most certainly is," Hawke said. "Cait.."

"CAITLIN!" Clara shouted as she ran into the dining room with her baby Raccoon and Skunk. "These are my pets,"

"Oh my God, they are adorable!" Caitlin exclaimed. "What's their names?"

"Pumpkin and Sam," Clara said. "We rescued them from the backyard,"

"They're in addition to the three cats, one hedgehog, one rabbit and one turtle," Hawke said.

"And Tet," Clara said.

"Sorry, and one dog," Hawke said. "Quite a mix we have here,"

"I think it's great," Cait said. "Can I hold one?"

"Your not afraid?" Hawke asked.

"I'm from Texas and I also know karate," Caitlin said. "Did you forget?"

"You know karate?!" Clara whispered in excitement.

"Yeah, I can teach ya sometime, " Cait said. "If it's okay with your Daddy,"

"I'm okay with it, but i just have to warn you there you have a couple more added to the roster,"

"Wait, Daddy can we take a picture?" Clara asked. "It's for my new album,"

"Sure, if Caitlin's okay with it," Hawke said.

"Absolutely, I would love to have one to keep a memory of this night or whole day for that matter," Caitlin said. "It's been a wonderful and fun evening with you both,"

Clara had the brightest smile as she ran upstairs to grab her camera. More than anything she hoped this was the beginning of many more to come. She ran back to the kitchen handing the it over to her father. They gather back at the kitchen island to snap one of the happiest nights of each other's lives. Hawke took one on his phone as well to keep with him at all times. It was the picture Clara dreamed and hope for with a woman who was loving to both her and her father. She found her in Caitlin O'Shanessy.

After Clara finished her show and tell of her beloved pets she excused herself to her playroom until evenings end. Hawke and Caitlin were in the kitchen finishing the cleanup. Caitlin was a tough match for Hawke's insistence of her sitting while he does all the work. She felt out of place just sitting and watching. She had a natural feeling of being in that kitchen with Hawke. Afterwards they sat sipping wine on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"I would of never pegged you as the kinda guy living in a house like this," Caitlin said. "You are definitely a man of surprises,"

"Do you like it?" Hawke asked. "This was my childhood home, I recently moved back because of Clara,"

"Like it? Are you crazy? Who wouldn't love this house," Caitlin said. "It's beautiful and huge but it also has that intimate feeling of a home,"

"Really?" Hawke asked. "Because I'm not gonna lie you were the first person not to be all google eyed,"

"Well, to be honest I grew up with the proverbial silver spoon too," Caitlin said. "My dad is one of the richest guys in Texas,"

"Really? How?" Hawke asked.

"Oil and energy pipelines as well as metals," Caitlin said. "I could of lived the high class life, never work a day in my life but I never felt comfortable,"

"You like the simple life," Hawke said.

"Yeah, kinda the black sheep of the family," Caitlin said. "Mother nearly had a heart attack when I decided to become a police officer and fly helicopters. But it's what I like to do,"

"There's nothing wrong it," Hawke said. "Don't let your family or anyone else tell you different,"

"Thanks, your the first friend I've had that's told me that," Caitlin smiled. "Guy's kinda don't understand why I do it,"

"Speaking of boyfriends, there's one thing I don't understand," Hawke said. "How can a woman as beautiful and smart as you not have one?"

Caitlin sighed. "The sixty four thousand dollar question...I just don't have luck with guys..In my town all they wanted was a piece of candy on their arm and not to speak. I don't know, I guess..they feel threatened. I just want someone to challenge me intellectually, have a conversation with and not to be told to keep my opinions to myself. I like culture and want to see and learn new things and fly helicopter's...That's my tale of woe," Caitlin finished. "So, what's your sad story?"

"Well, It's been awhile since I have dated," Hawke said. "I just really didn't have luck with women either,"

"I don't believe that!" Caitlin said. "You are one of the most handsome looking men I have ever seen,"

"One?" Hawke said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Okay, the _only_ one," Cait grinned with a blush. "Feel better?"

Hawke chuckled. "Yeah, I'm just kidding,"

"Well, you did have luck with one woman," Cait said.

"Yeah, I did but in the end it just didn't work out," Hawke said. "But, I got the best daughter a father could ever want,"

"It must be hard being a single dad," Cait said. "Gotta try to play both roles,"

"Yeah, but it's great at the same time," Hawke said. "I'm a master at braiding pigtails,"

"I'd love to see that," Cait said with a big chuckle.

"You know Cait, I'm really glad you're here," Hawke said as he took her hand in his. "Especially Clara, she's never taken to strangers. But you're the exception,"

"Really?" Cait said.

"Yeah, and for me as well, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since we met at the jail," Hawke said as he gazed into her eyes. "I wish we could of had that second take,"

"Who say's we still can't," Caitlin said almost breathless.

As soon as she said it his smile grew and he reached his other hand to her face and kissed her. It was hot and wet and the taste of his mouth was now one of her favorite things... he started saying her name over and over in-between kisses and caresses... she reached down and felt how hard he was through his jeans... they kiss, and bite each other's lips, lick each other's tongues and suck each other's necks for a while before he breaks away too look at her. He was hungry for her. He had been alone for so long.

"Whoa, buddy. I need a bit of a time out. Let me catch my breath and think before we walk into a minefield unprepared," She requested of this man who was making her head spin with desire. "I'm normally not like this, but with you..."

"Yeah, I could use a break, myself. If no one's told you before now, you need to know. You're an amazing kisser. And it makes me wonder what else you're going to be amazing at," he replied, grateful that at least one of them was thinking clearly at the moment. Because he could easily have taken their kissing to the next level without another thought. Wanted very much to do so, in fact.

Cait blushed at the compliment he paid her. No one had ever told her that, she reflected, and even if they had, somehow it meant so much more coming from him. "Thank you," she shyly replied. "I've never been told that before. But it's very nice to know you think so."

"Oh, Cait. You have to know how ready I am to do so much more than kiss you," he admitted.

"Well, yes, I can see and feel for myself how ready you are," She said, winking at him. "I really better be going, it's getting late,"

"Yeah, you know you can stay here if you want?" Hawke said. "Plenty of room,"

"I know and believe me I want to but, I don't want to rush and ruin things," Caitlin said. "I don't want you to think that..."

"Cait, I know your not. " Hawke said with a smile as he walked her to the door.

Before he could let her go Hawke wanted one last kiss. He grasped her hand and pulled her in closer. Caitlin stared deep into his eyes, suddenly seeing the future she really wanted. He leaned closer and whispered "I want you" he then kissed her with much enthusiasm and meaning with every second that passed. It is gentle, but captivating. Their lips finally parted both ragged breathing.

"It's so hard to leave you," Cait said breathlessly.

"That was the third and final take for tonight," Hawke said as he lightly kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, it's a wrap," Cait chuckled. "I'll see ya tomorrow morning,"

Unbeknownst to the them Clara was spying from atop the landing of the stairs.

* * *

Hawke was tucking in Clara for the night after a long and potentially life changing day. Clara's reaction to Holly earlier in the day has been troubling him since they came home. Relieved that Dominic hasn't noticed since he's been wrapped up spending time with her.

"Okay, tell me why you don't like Holly?" Hawke asked. "I saw how you glared at her earlier today,"

"There's something weird about her," Clara said. "I don't get a good feeling about her,"

"Clara, I think your not giving her a chance," Hawke said. "You don't even know her,"

"No, I have the same feeling when Daddy's brother tried to hurt me," Clara said. "When I first saw them,"

The hairs on the back of Hawke's neck stood up with attention. "Are you sure?"

"Yes and I feel bad because she's Grandpa's family," Clara said. "Are you gonna tell Grandpa?"

"No, I won't say anything to Grandpa," Hawke said. "I'll leave you out of it,"

"I really like Caitlin," Clara said. "She's so pretty, like an angel,"

"Yeah she is," Hawke said. "I'm glad you liked her,"

"Why wouldn't I?" Clara said. "She likes everything that I like and she knows karate!"

"Do you like her?" Clara asked.

"Yes, I do," Hawke said. "I like her a lot,"

"Good," Clara said. "She makes you happy,"

"Time for bed," Hawke said as he tucked her in with a kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight, Daddy," Clara said.

She fell asleep full of happiness for her father. She found the woman that stole her Daddy's heart and made him all happy again. She also prayed that nothing unsettling was to come upon them and ruin their chance of happiness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

 _The next day..._

"Caitlin," Holly called out to her sitting indian style on the desk as Cait busied herself vacuuming out one of the helicopter's.

"What?" She asked.

"You've been very nice to me,"

"Now why wouldn't I be?" Caitlin said.

"I wouldn't blame you if your angry," Holly said. "I mean String's a special guy and you just got here and suddenly I come prancing into the picture,"

"I got a great idea let's just divide him up into sections, you know like a bull," Cait said. "You take the rump and I'll take the shoulder's,"

Just as Holly was about to respond back Hawke and Dominic return after a visit to one of Aaron's cronies. Holly jumped off the desk making a beeline straight into String's arm. He immediately kept her at arm's length keeping in mind his daughter's words.

"Hey what are you two talking so serious about?" Dominic asked.

"Beef," Caitlin joked. "What are you two guys talking so seriously about?"

"Turkey," Hawke said as he walked over to Cait taking a seat in the helicopter next to Caitlin. "We're gonna have a little talk with Aaron's,"

"Are you out of your mind?" Holly exclaimed. "He's a killer!"

"He wasn't home we left a message," Hawke said.

"Hey, I'm leaving it's that simple," Holly said. "I can't do this to you people!"

"Now stop that, stop that talk," Dominic said.

A moment later a delivery man enter's the hanger "Hello, I have a package for Miss, Matthew's,"

"That's me,"

He hands over a gold wrapped box topped with a matching colored bow. "Alright, which one of you guys sent this?"

Holly ran back to the desk impatiently opening the mysterious gift.

"Hey, wait," Hawke said as he ran over grabbing the box from her hand making sure the content's held nothing dangerous.

"Hey give it to me, you're being paranoid," She said as she quickly grabbed it back.

Carefully peeling back the tissue paper revealing a big tarantula. In fright she dropped the box Dominic quickly reacted stomping it to death. Hawke took out the note reading it aloud.

"A spider doesn't kill, it causes pain," Hawke read. "Come back, Holly,"

"Hey Dom, we gotta get her far away as possible," Hawke said.

"No please, I don't want to endanger anyone!"

"Maybe we should call the police," Caitlin interjected.

"No, I'll take her to the cabin," Hawke said.

Hawke wrapped his arm around Holly's shoulder leading her away. Hawke wasn't taking any chances in case this was all really happening, he gave Caitlin a quick look of frustration as he lead Holly away. He saw the look of shock and anger on Caitlin's face as he was leaving breaking his heart. She had to feel abandoned as he and Dominic quickly left her in the aid of this woman.

* * *

Meanwhile back at home Clara instructed the machine to access all information on Holly. She wanted to get to the bottom of this woman who has turned their lives into one big drama. She had enough of her theatrics and was not going to let her take advantage of her family including Caitlin.

"Show me all available information on Holly Matthews," Clara spoke into the phone.

 **Categorized: Deviant**

 **Name: Matthew, Holly:**

 **D.O.B: 4-17-1990**

 **SSN: xxx-xx-8003**

 **Current Location: 40.768057, -73.981930**

 **Occupation: None**

 **Work History: Zero**

 **Aliases:** **Steven, Holly.**

 **Drake, Kimberly.**

 **Thorpe, Melissa.**

 **Rousseau, Martine S.**

 **Criminal History:**

 **4 arrests:**

 **2 simple assaults.**

 **1 aggravated assault.**

 **1 stalking.**

 **9 restraining orders.**

 **Charges: Class C Misdemeanor's.**

 **Conclusion: THREAT**

"Print it out," Clara commanded.

This discovery of the numerous restraining orders were put in place against her spanning all over the country. They were all filed by men. The complaints ranged from stalking, physical abuse, physical and verbal threats. She had to warn her father before she harmed anyone else including her father. Clara noticed from the beginning she liked her father just as most women have always expressed their interest in him. But this woman was different, her eyes held a deceitfulness that she had encountered too many times to remember in her small life.

"I thought we were going to your cabin?" Holly wondered.

"We are, but I gotta pick up the little one," Hawke said.

Holly became scared. She wanted to be alone with him, her one solitary chance to have him. Finally out of the grip of Caitlin.

"You're bringing your daughter?" Holly asked. "Maybe it would be best she stayed here,"

"Why?"

"Because, I'm already putting you in danger," Holly said. "I don't want to do that to her,"

"We'll be fine," Hawke said. "Plus, the baby sitter can't do over time,"

Hawke pulled into the driveway as Holly marveled at the house. "Wow!"

"Unfortunately, we don't have time for a tour," Hawke said. "I'm gonna quick get her, just stay here,"

Hawke entered the house to hearing the frantic sound of pitter patter feet coming down the stairs.

"DADDY!" Clara yelled. "I found..."

"Clara tell me what you found later," Hawke said. "We have to go to the cabin,"

"Why?" Clara asked.

"Because Holly is in trouble and Grandpa and I will keep her safe at the cabin," Hawke said. "Some bad men are after her,"

"But I just..."

"Clara, we're going right now," Hawke said. "Tell me later,"

Clara grunted in frustration as she followed behind her father.

"Clara, be nice" Hawke said as the exited the house. "Let's just get through this night,"

Clara was buckled into her carseat spent the whole trip not once taking her eyes off Holly. She could feel her eyes burning through her, making Holly feel unsettled. It made her crazy that a child could make her feel this way. Holly admitting to herself that Clara a small child scared her.

* * *

 _The Cabin..._

Hawke brought Clara with them not wanting to be alone with Holly in case she tried to do something he wasn't comfortable with. He could tell over the past few days that she was flaunting her attraction to him and with all that was going on with Aaron's he hadn't had time to address it. He hopes for Dominic's sake that this whole scenario was real because like Clara, the whole thing didn't sit right with him either.

Clara was in her tree house as Hawke and Holly sat in front of the fireplace having each a glass of wine.

"You love it here," She said.

Hawke didn't answer straight away trying to be a little standoffish and choosing his words wisely.

"You ran away once," Hawke said. "I do it all the time with my daughter,"

"But you have nice friends," She said.

"Yeah, I do" He said.

"Especially Caitlin," She said testing the waters.

"Yeah, she sure is," He said with a smile he couldn't help.

"She's not for you,"

"Who said she was?"

Hawke silently became alarmed. He pretended no interest in Caitlin trying to shield Holly from the truth and protect Caitlin as well. All of a sudden a wolf howled into the night, startling and scaring Holly. But was her fear real or was she playing acting to get to Hawke. He was relieved with the distraction hoping the subject of Caitlin would not be revisited. As he started to tell her about the wolf, Holly quickly claimed his lips. Startling Hawke as he tried to push her away.

"Holly, don't put me on the spot like that,"

Holly was shocked and hurt by his rejection. She had crossed the line and Hawke was beginning to see what Clara realized when they first met.

"It's Caitlin, isn't?" Holly said.

"It's no one," Hawke said as he tried to keep his building frustration in check.

"I know the type," Holly said looking off into the distance. "Pretty smile, jokes as one of the boy's. Sure she is until she get's you,"

"Come on, knock it off," Hawke said as anger was now beginning to surface.

"I saw you on the movie set!" Holly exclaimed.

"It's a scene in a picture!" Hawke said.

"Don't give me that!" Holly now enraged with jealous anger. "The Director had to pull you apart!"

The obsessive green eyed jealous woman was starting to appear and Hawke was now afraid just not for Caitlin but for everyone else.

She got up and ran out of the cabin into the night. Upset that no matter how she tried to win Hawke over it was clear to her he only had eye's for Caitlin. She didn't believe his aloof attitude towards Caitlin. She sensed he was protecting her and begining to realize her game.

Hawke ran out after her, to try and calm her down. Reaching out his hand gently touching her shoulder, Holly turned around .

"Holly, I didn't mean to say anything that might make you misunderstand," Hawke said gently.

"It's not you," She said as she walked back to the cabin.

Hawke turned around as he watched her walk away. Right then by her own admission, Hawke knew that she was unstable as a knot in his stomach formed as to how to tell his best friend. Most of all he did feel pity for her.

"I told you she was crazy," Clara said as she stuck her tiny head out the window of her tree house.

"Clara, stop it," Hawke said.

Clara exited her tree house meeting her father at the bottom of the stairs.

"Here, this is what I was trying to tell you before," Clara said as she hands the paper to him.

As Hawke read the print out his jaw clenched with anger.

"Sorry, Daddy," Clara said. "There's a lot more,"

"No, don't be sorry," Hawke said. "I should have listened to you earlier,"

"Are we gonna tell Grandpa?"

"I'll tell him tomorrow," Hawke said. "Your too young to experience something like that,"

"Daddy, can I stay with you tonight?" She said. "I don't trust her,"

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," Hawke said. "She can use your room,"

"Great, make sure we check my room tomorrow in case she set a trap or whatever nut thing she can think of," Clara said as she followed him into the cabin. "And I'm sleeping with one eye open,"

Hawke couldn't help letting out a chuckle. She had a real talent for making a comedy out of a dark situation.

During the middle of the night unable to sleep Holly rummaged around Clara's room. She saw the expensive clothing and drawings displayed and hidden. Opening her draws, looking at the framed photographs. She made her way out to the living room where she found Hawke's cellphone sitting on the coffee table. Picking it up and waking the main screen, Holly froze in shock. The picture of him, Clara and Caitlin taken the previous night at his home. They looked ecstatically happy and natural as a family. It was supposed to be her in that picture instead of Caitlin. Holly had nothing but fatal revenge on her mind and in her heart. She was to rid Caitlin in any means possible. As for Clara, Holly was hesitant at first because she is only a child but she is a threat as Clara had figured her out when they first met and she easily could derail her plans. She had to eliminate the two loves of Hawke's life so she could be his forever one.

Holly quietly climbed the loft stairs standing at the top of the landing. She watched as the two slept peacefully, alone their own little piece of heaven.

* * *

 _The next day..._

"Hey, Dom we gotta talk," Hawke said. "It's about Holly,"

"Is everything alright?" Dominic asked. "How was she last night?"

"No everything's not alright," Hawke said. "We have a problem with her,"

"What do you mean?" Dominic asked.

"She's not mentally stable," Hawke said. "I hate to tell you this,"

"Where in the hell did you get that from!?" Dominic exclaimed. "She's scared out of her mind by this Aaron's guy,"

"Dom, she's obsessed with the movie scene when Caitlin and I kissed," Hawke said. "She's jealous of her,"

"Aww, she has maybe a little crush on you," Dominic said. "She'll get over it when she leaves,"

"Dom, she tried to seduce me last night," Hawke said. "When I rejected her she freaked out. She never mentioned once about Aaron's,"

"So.."

"I want to show you something," Hawke said as he hand the paper over to him. "Clara, had the machine check her out. Read it and see,"

As he read the sheet of paper his eyebrows furrowed with anger. "This is non-sense!"

"Dom it's not!"

"That machine must have accidentally looked up another girl with the same name," Dominic said. "Plus all these alias's! She's not a cunning girl..."

"We both know that the machine does not make mistakes," Hawke said. "I'm sorry Dom, I really am. I'm not saying she's not in danger from this guy but I don't think we're getting the whole story,"

"I've heard enough!"

"Dom, her rescue was a little too easy," Hawke said. "The butler lead me right to her and seemed relieved she was leaving,"

Dominic stormed out the door of his office. Hawke felt horrible but right now his priority was to keep everyone safe from her antics. According to her rap sheep, she was capable of almost anything. He headed out to pick Clara up from her play date at her friend Patterson house. He was relieved she had the distraction keeping her occupied not thinking of last night's events. When he returned he found the hanger surrounded with emergency service vehicles and a fire truck.

"Clara, stay here!" Hawke said as he quickly jumped out of the truck.

"Hey Dom, what happened?!" Hawke asked. "Are you alright?"

"The chopper caught fire and exploded," Cait said. "He was getting it started for me,"

"Dom, you and I both know this wasn't an accident," Hawke said as Detective Marin approached. "This is the second time..."

"If you guy's are thinking what I think you are," He said. "There's no proof it was Aaron's,"

"What do you guy's want a dead body on your desk!" Dominic shouted.

"Look, I'm not deaf, dumb and blind! Yes, I think you guy's got trouble!" Detective Marin said. "But it doesn't matter what I think, proof matter's. If you've got any indication that someone's involved in this that's another ball game," He said. "I want to get Aarons in the worst possible way. If you can tie him in with this, I can hang him from the highest tree. Until then...have a nice day,"

"His hands are tied," Dominic said.

"Mr. Santini, phone," Everette said running up to the pair.

"This is Ed Aarons, I understand your looking for me,"

After receiving instructions for the meeting Hawke and Dominic headed out to put the whole affair to rest. Especially for Hawke needing to know if his suspicions were right and quite possibly Holly being the one perpetrating all this drama. Because it was becoming clear that all the incidents involved Caitlin. As far as he was concerned there was no such thing as coincidence and making it appear Holly has escalated her actions.

"Everette, tell Cait to keep an eye on Clara for me," Hawke said. "Need you to go FCC and fill out their report,"

"No problem, Mr. Hawke," Everette said.

* * *

Holly joined Caitlin and Everette as they watch the emergency crew finish extinguishing the burnt out helicopter. She was getting anxious with her Uncle and Hawke no where in sight.

"Hey, did you see where Hawke and Dom went?" Holly asked. "I turned around and they disappeared,"

"Yeah, it was a funny thing. This guy Aaron's, the guy you're having all the trouble with he called here. He wanted to talk them," Everette said.

"What?!" Holly exclaimed. "No they can't!"

Holly turned and started to run away from them nervous of what might come to light. Everything was beginning to unravel and now was the time to take action.

"They can't talk about me," She said to herself.

"Holly!" Cait shouted out to her. "Hey, they know what they're doing. Look if your ever gonna be free of this Aaron's fella maybe now's the time,"

"They'll get hurt over me," Holly said.

"Nah, let me tell you about those two. They can pretty much handle themselves. Aaron's included,"

"He's in the syndicate and he's a killer and he lies!" Holly exclaimed frantically.

"He lies?" Cait asked with a suspicious tone.

Holly looked taken a back at Caitlin stepping away from her. Shocked and scared that she possibly knows that she is lying and has been the one all along. She turned away quickly trying to think of a way to change the direction of the conversation. It came to her almost instantly. The one thing that will rattle her rival sending her away. She turned around with a devious grin.

"Hawke made love to me last night," Holly said.

Caitlin was visibly rattled by Holly's revelation. Real or not it was hard to distinguish the truth from fiction anymore. Trying to keep it together she was not going to let the best of it get to her.

"Well, that's really none of my business," Cait said.

"He wants to marry me of course, but it just can't be," Holly said digging the knife deeper into Caitlin's heart. "You know, I know we didn't like each other at first. But now I feel like we're practically sisters and I can tell you anything. It just wouldn't work out,"

"Well, like I said it's between you and him," Cait said.

"I wanna leave. It'll be better this way," Holly asked. "Will you help me?"

"Wait for the guy's," Cait said.

"No, I wanna leave now," Holly asserted.

"Maybe they worked something out," Caitlin said.

"No! It'll be better this way, I know," Holly said. "Will you help me please Cait?"

Caitlin had a gut feeling that Holly had another plan other than to say goodbye to Hawke at his cabin. She was very convincing in her tone but Cait wasn't buying it. The cop in her told her to stay until they returned but her heart was sad. How was she going to tell her new boss that his niece was the one all this time perpetuating the whole scheme.

"No Holly," Caitlin said."I can't leave Clara alone. You're gonna have to wait until they come back,"

"Everette's here," Holly said. "He can watch her,"

"No, he's leaving to go file the report," Caitlin said. "I have to stay and that's final,"

Caitlin turned and headed back to the hanger. Holly followed behind and went straight into Dominic's office.

"Caitlin, are you alright?" Clara asked running up to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine and so is your Grandpa," She said.

"Where did he and Daddy go?" Clara asked.

"Oh, they went to talk to someone about the accident," Cait said. "They'll be back in a bit. You stay here, I'm just going to the bathroom,"

"You want me...CAITLIN!" Clara exclaimed as she pointed behind her.

She turned around to see Holly pointing a gun at them. Hatred flaring in her eyes

"I'm sorry you left me no choice!" Holly said. "I didn't want to do this believe me,"

"Holly, please put the gun down," Cait said as she ushered Clara behind her.

"Don't you see? Hawke and I are meant to be together," Holly said. "Not you, Cait,"

"Holly, we're not together," Caitlin said. "We're just friends, that's all,"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Holly said. "I SAW THE PICTURE OF THE THREE OF YOU AND THAT KISS...!"

"None of it means anything..." Cait said but she couldn't finish as she fired off one shot.

"You all looked so happy," Holly said. "I can see what you're doing to him and I'm not going to let it happen,"

"Holly, whatever you plan on doing let it be between you and me," Caitlin pleaded. "Leave Clara alone, she's only a child,"

"I can't, she's part of the problem too," Holly said.

"She's his Daughter Holly," Cait calmly said. "If you harm her, String will be horrified and push you away. Think about it Holly,"

"I did but once we're together, it won't matter," She said. "We'll be so in love,"

"Daddy, will never like you!" Clara shouted. "You're evil!"

"ENOUGH!" Holly shouted. "Cait, you are going to take me to the cabin! now let's go,"

"And then what?" Cait asked. "What are you gonna do to us?"

"Well, you'll be a meal for the wolves to feast on," She said coldly.

Caitlin and Clara began to head for the helicopter with Holly following behind gun still pointed. All of a sudden with the butt of the gun she hits Clara in the head. Rendering her unconscious she grabs her holding the gun to her leaving Caitlin with no option to help Clara.

"Try anything and I'll shoot her," Holly said. "Pick her up and go over there," Holly said as she kept the gun pointed against Clara's head.

Caitlin did as she was told as Holly walked next to her keeping the gun against Clara's head. As they headed to the building Caitlin realized what Holly was going to do.

"Holly, I beg you don't do this," Cait calmly pleaded. "She's just a child,"

"It has to be done, she'll ruin everything" Holly said. "Now put her inside,"

Caitlin laid her down and backed out as Holly kept the gun on Clara. Holly exited with the gun now pointed at Caitlin. "Try any of that fancy karate and I'll shoot you and then her,"

"Lock the door and grab that hose," Holly commanded.

All of a sudden a shot rang out and Holly hit the ground hard. All of a sudden they were both surrounded by a team of armed men. Caitlin immediately went on the defensive.

"STOP! It's okay we're the good guys," The one guard said. "We're her body guards,"

"Body guards?" Caitlin now shocked and confused.

"It will all be explained later," He said. "First we're taking her to the hospital,"

"I'm going with you!" Caitlin said.

She hopped into the van with Clara not letting go of her hand. Everything was surreal one moment she's being held at gun point being forced to kill a child. Now she's in a van with armed body guards, suspecting their government and connected to the mysterious black battleship. She headed out for a new life outside Pope County but never in her wildest dreams it would come to this. Looking down at Clara, wondered what role she play's in all this.

* * *

"Whatever else you may think of me I'm a reasonable man," Aaron's said.

"Reasonable enough to haunt a young girl out of her mind, with your threats," Dominic said.

"Threats? Mr. Santini there was only two things I wanted from Holly Matthews," Aaron's said. "My coded account book which she stole when she ran away with you and some peace of mind with her out of my life!"

"Out of your life? She was your prisoner," Dominic said.

"I tried to get rid of her a half of dozen times, I would of dumped in her the street if it wasn't for that book," Aaron's said. "Hey haven't you caught on yet? I mean she's crazy. She makes it up as she goes along. Everything in her life is a drama,"

"Well, you spiced it up lately," Dominic said.

"Sure I did she's a good looking woman, you know when we first got together it was glorious. Then after awhile I couldn't breathe. If I smiled at a waitress or tipped a dancer, she was all over them," Aaron's said.

"You sure you just smiled?" Dominic said sarcastically.

"COME ONE! SHE TRIED TO KNIFE ONE GIRL!" Aaron's exclaimed. "I mean my friends were hitting on her, there were spies, her life was in danger. She even sent herself a dead cat once in the mail,"

Dominic looked shocked at Hawke as he looked at him with confirmation that everything he suspected was true.

"Ah, I see that rang a bell," He said. "She try to kill herself yet? She tried to kill you? She will. She even cut the brake lines on my car once, sent out a note saying her life was in danger, she wanted to be rescued. I don't want that, no Thanks,"

"What do you want from us?" Dominic asked. "Why'd you call us here? So you could get back your book? I gotta tell you Aaron's if we had it we would have turned it over to the police,"

"I got my book found it in your trailer on the movie lot in her bag," He said. "I'm going home and I don't want you guys chasing me in that machine. I don't need that kind of trouble in my life, not from her fantasies!"

After Dominic clocked him with a right hook they took off quickly heading back to the lair. "I'm sorry Dom," Hawke said. "I was hoping I was wrong,"

"No, it's me who should be apologizing. I should have listened," Dominic said. "How could I not see?"

As Hawke was listening a dreadful feeling came over him. Sensing something was horribly wrong all of a sudden Airwolf changed course and increased to Mach two, surprising both.

"Hey, why are you going faster?" Dominic asked.

"I didn't, It must be the machine. Something's wrong Dom, I can feel it," Hawke said. "I've had this feeling before and I wasn't wrong,"

 **Visual intercept: Analog Interface:** **Hawke, Clara, O'Shanessy, Caitlin**

 **Status: Victim. malicious action,**

 **Perpetrator: Matthews, Holly**

 **Contacting: Emergency Authorities**

 **Conclusion: Situation contained. Victims alive enroute to Knightsbridge hospital. Minor injuries.**

"OH MY GOD! STRING!" Dominic shouted. "The machine just flashed a message saying Clara and Caitlin's in trouble,"

"What did it say?!" Hawke asked frantic.

"It say's they're victims of a malicious act perpetrated by Holly," Dominic stopped.

"I knew it," Hawke said.

"Wait, it says the situation was contained and they're both on their way to the Firm's hospital. They have only minor injuries," Dominic said. "Thank God,"

"I was afraid something like this was going to happen," Hawke said.

"String, stop it," Dominic said. "Clara's proof that there is no curse!,"

"Caitlin's different," Hawke said.

"She's proof too!" Dominic said. "Enough with this crazy curse! You're the only one who believe's it,"

* * *

 _Knightsbridge..._

"Hawke, I give you my word that Airwolf will not be touched," Michael said.

"I believe you Michael," Hawke said. "Is there any word?"

"They just arrived, I'm on my now" Archangel said. "Meet you there,"

As soon as Airwolf was secured Hawke and Dominic quickly heading to the hospital. Hawke had prayed never to follow this path again, like a tidal wave the painful memories of the past flooded his mind. His curse was back bringing his period of peace to an end forcing him to make a heart wrenching decision about Caitlin. How he wished she would never find him but he had to let her go.

Reaching the hospital he stopped in his tracks seeing Caitlin standing with Marella in the hallway unharmed. She turned to see Hawke standing at the other end staring at her, his gaze of both disbelief and relief. Cait's eyes wet of tears. He ran up to her tightly wrapping his arms around her melting into each other. He closed his eyes the noise in the hallway stopped, he lost track where his body stopped and theirs begins. She felt safe and comfortable like in a perfect dream. She had no worries no fears, just a calm feeling.

"Thank God your ok," Hawke whispered in her ear. "I was so scared when I heard..."

"String, I'm sorry," Caitlin cried. "I almost lost her, Holly was going to...I wish.."

"Cait, it's alright, you did what you had to do," Hawke said. "What matter's is your both safe,"

"String, she was going to use me to kill her..." Caitlin wept. "I tried...I'm so sorry,"

"Don't apologize," He said. "It's ok, she put you in a impossible position,"

"Holly hit her on the head with the gun," She said. "She was starting to come to as we got here,"

"Thanks, and I guess I have a lot of explaining to do later," Hawke said. "I promise, I will about everything,"

"Hey, why are you wearing wearing a flight suit?" Caitlin asked. "That looks like it's for a jet..."

As he was finishing with Caitlin Dr. Wells exited Clara's room. "She's ok, but I want to keep her overnight for observation. She has golf ball size bump on the right side. She's awake but drowsy, that's to be expected for a little while,"

"Thanks, Rudy," Hawke said. "I was hoping we were going to stop meeting like this,"

"Like wise but at least this is not like last time," He said. "I'll check on her later,"

"Hawke, I'll be out here..." Caitlin said but was interrupted as a man in white quickly came up to them.

"Hawke, is she alright?" Michael asked as he walked up to the pair.

"She's fine Michael, keeping her overnight just to be safe," Hawke said. "I'm going to see her now,"

"Need anything, let me know," Michael said. "I believe you are Miss Caitlin O'Shannesy,"

"Yes, who are you guys?" She asked.

"We have many roles, I'm sort of an employer and friend to Hawke and Dominic," He said.

"Also Aunt and Uncle to Clara," Marella said. "So, is Doctor Wells,"

"Michael, not now," Hawke said. "Leave her alone,"

"I'm just saying hello," He said. "That's all,"

"Yeah, for now," Hawke muttered as he walked into Clara's room.

"I'm going to see Dominic now," Michael said. "Miss O'Shannesy, when you are ready, we need a statement from you about today's events,"

"Sure, no problem," She said. "I'm just gonna sit here for a little while,"

After Michael and Marella left Caitlin sat down on the couch in the hall trying to process everything that happened in the last two hours. A mentally unstable girl with a fatal attraction complex taking her and Clara hostage. Then being rescued by armed military body guards shuttling her and Clara to a unknown facility and meeting a mysterious man and woman wearing white. Could the man who stole her heart be a government agent?

Hawke walked into Clara's room seeing his little one asleep. Her head wrapped in gauze covering her beautiful hair, despite all that happened she looked peaceful. Sitting down on the side of bed he remembered back to the little over a year ago when he first saw her. Yesterday she was a frightened and battered little girl who survived impossible odds. Afraid and mistrusting of the world that betrayed her entire life. He fell in love the instant he held her feeling a bond like he never knew. He remembered feeling the natural bond between them, later finding out she was of his flesh. Today she is a stark contrast to the little girl of last year. She was vibrant, smart and unafraid.

Clara awoke at the feeling of the gentle stroke of a hand on her cheek. She opened her eyes seeing a single tear rolling down her father's cheek. Clara smiled reaching up with her small hand wiping away the tear away.

"Daddy, I'm okay," She said.

"I know you are Lamb," Hawke said. "It's just painful to see you hurt,"

"It's just a little bump," Clara said.

"Do you remember getting hit?"

"No..kinda. I think I do, but I'm not sure.." Clara said. "Kinda like a blur, but it isn't..."

"Yeah, your definitely okay," Hawke chuckled. "Smart mouth still functioning,"

"He..He.." Clara giggled. "Where's Holly?"

"Rudy is examining her," He said. "The guards caught her,"

"Daddy, she needs help," Clara said. "I feel bad for her,"

"Yeah, I know and Uncle Michael is gonna see what he can do to help,"

"How's Grandpa? is he mad?"

"No, he's not mad," He said. "He understands we were trying to protect him,"

Like a tidal wave Clara remembered Holly telling Caitlin she was going to feed her to the wolves.

"Daddy where's Caitlin?! Holly said she was going to feed..." Clara cried.

"Clara, calm down. She's okay," Hawke said taking her into his arms. "How about you see for yourself,"

Walking over to the door Hawke looked out seeing Cait sitting in deep thought. As was beginning to call her name he paused at a vision flashing before his eye's. The vision of a future he never thought to be his. It was clear as a beautiful summer day of he, Clara and Cait as a family. This is the woman he wants and will spend the rest of his life with.

"Caitlin," He called out to her.

Snapping out of her thoughts she looked up to see Hawke standing in the doorway ushering her over to him. Gathering herself together she went to him holding out his hand the two joined together a naturalness mutually felt by both. The confluence of two lives becoming one. Together entering her room Clara saw the bond between them. She smiled and wept at what was before her. The wish she prayed for every night becoming true.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

* * *

The following day Clara was released from the hospital. Hawke stayed the night, sending Caitlin home on his insistence for her much needed rest. Dominic had stopped in before he left to make his apologies to everyone for Holly's behavior. He was heartsick and embarrassed that a member of his own family would try to bring harm to his foster son and Granddaughter. Caitlin had proven to be unaffected by Hawke's so-called curse. She was a tough and resilient woman showing that she can handle her own. Hawke had two females in his life that defied the odds of his curse. Dominic noticed how relaxed Hawke was when Caitlin was around, the sad, angry man was now smiling and laughing. Finally he let the sun come through his darkened clouds he hung over his head.

"Clara, no playing in your play room," Hawke said when they arrived home. "Rudy, wants you to relax,"

"But, I'm only playing with my legos," Clara said. "I can't lay down anymore,"

Clara still had lingering drowsiness and as her usual self determined to fight it. She was yawning and her eyes once again getting heavy ready to slumber. Clara was having none of it she started walking around chasing Tet throughout the downstairs. But her movements turned into small stumbles of fatigue, Hawke exhausted himself grabbed her bringing her with him to his room. They both needed a lie down and he was going to keep her near to make sure got her proper rest.

"You're going to be sleepy for another day or two," Hawke said. "You have to take it easy, your little brain needs to heal. Now stop fighting and take a nap,"

Clara pouted but soon was fast asleep with her father.

Later that evening Caitlin and Dominic arrived to help with dinner. Hawke and Clara had awoken only a small time before their unexpected arrival, relieved that he could relax for the one night. Sitting around the kitchen island they forgot all about the past days only focusing on the now and future the future to come. Dominic felt a sense of completeness sitting all together. Hawke and Caitlin fit each other like a glove, he knew there could be no other woman to take her place.

After dinner Dominic insisted on cleaning up while giving Hawke and Caitlin space to talk and relax. Clara had gone to bed on her own surprising Hawke and worrying him at the same time, but Cait reassured him that she would be fine.

Sitting by the fireplace once again, only this time Cait was snuggled underneath his arm. Feeling safe and calm in the cocoon of warmth

"Cait, I need to explain a lot of things to you about my life," Hawke said. "I don't have a typical normal life,"

"Well, I gathered that with the ninja body guards and the mysterious man and woman in white at a secret location," Cait chuckled. "You with an odd looking type fight suit that hap..."

"Alright, I'll explain the fight suit," Hawke chuckled. "It is for what you think it is,"

"I KNEW IT!" Caitlin exclaimed as she jumped out from underneath his arm. "I JUST KNEW IT!"

"No denying it now," He laughed.

"You're damn right!" Caitlin grinned. "What is she for? Who built her?"

"Her name is Airwolf. She is a top secret government advanced supersonic helicopter with stealth capabilities. It was built built by the Firm, a division of the CIA. She was designed by Dr. Charles Henry Moffet - a genius with a psychopathic taste for torturing and killing women," Hawke said.

"Who did he hurt?" Caitlin asked sensing there was a personal connection.

"Moffet and his crew stole Airwolf during a live-fire weapons test. During the theft, Moffet opened fire on the Firm's bunker, killing a United States Senator and seriously injuring Firm deputy director Michael Coldsmith-Briggs III codename "Archangel". The man in white you met yesterday. Moffet took Airwolf to Libya, and in exchange for protection he performed various missions for the government,"

"How did you end up with her?"

"I was the chief test pilot during the development of Airwolf, and the only other pilot besides Moffet who could fly her," Hawke said. "Michael recruited me to recover her from Libya and in the process I did lose someone,"

"Who?"

"Her name was Gabrielle, she was one of Michael's assistants," Hawke said. "An undercover operative in Libya was killed in the line of duty, Gabrielle was sent in undercover and I was sent in sooner than originally planned. She was caught and tortured and killed by Moffet,"

"Oh String, I'm so sorry," She said. "Was she Clara's mother?"

"No, her mother was one of the developers for Airwolf's computer system," He said. "We met during the Airwolf project,"

"Where is she now?"

"She died," He said.

"You must feel you have some sort of a curse," Cait said.

"Yeah, i did for a long time. When I was ten my parent's died in a boating accident, I was rescued by my brother Saint John. Later on my girlfriend died in a car crash and yet I survived.. again. After that I believed that anyone I loved was destined to die tragically," He said. "During a mission in Vietnam, I was separated from my brother. I was rescued, but St. John wasn't. He was listed as M.I.A."

"String, I can see why you thought you were, but not everyone died," Caitlin said.

"You're right, Dominic and Michael are proof of that," Hawke said. "You and Clara as well,"

"What do you mean?"

"I know, I'm not cursed," He said. "I convinced myself to keep me from hurting again, but you changed all that,"

"What about Clara?" She asked. "What about her surviving?"

Hawke took a deep breath. "This will be hard to tell and there is one part that I really shouldn't tell you, but you need to know,"

Caitlin took a deep breath as well and patiently waited for him to begin.

"I did not know of Clara until over a year ago. Her mother disappeared when I came back from a mission for the Firm, I stayed longer than assigned due to information about my brother. She left without any contact information, her and her husband both disappeared. I'll explain that part later. Last January just after New Year's I found Clara near death outside my cabin. She, her mother and step-father were brought to the mountain to be executed, Clara escaped the other's did not. She climbed down the mountain in the middle of the night during a heavy snowstorm with only the clothes on her back, no coat. I wanted to adopt her but before I could we had to wait three months to see if anyone came forward to claim her. Two and a half months later Clara was kidnapped and tortured for three days. She nearly died twice during emergency surgery but she's a fighter. While Clara was in the hospital a man came to claim her as his niece but it turned out they had a plan to kill her due to her inheritance,"

"What inheritance?"

"Clara's step-father was the first born of a aristocratic family in England but he wanted no part of that life. His brother was to inherit it all until he found out about Clara,"

"So, she was a threat to the inheritance," Cait said piecing together. "String, I don't understand.."

"Her mother, Sarah and I fell in love during the project while she was still married. Her husband Daniel was very forgiving of the situation and gave his blessing,"

"Wow, what a good hearted guy,"

"Yeah, but the real reason was that he had could not have children and lacked physical drive. He understood Sarah's needs had changed and that it wasn't fair to hold her back,"

"Than why did they disappear while you were gone?"

"Cait, what I'm about to tell you is the most classified piece of information in this world. Are you sure you want to hear it? Because if you tell anyone about it...it could mean your life,"

"Yes, I need to know why someone would torture a child like that," Cait said.

"They were the most brilliant computer scientists in the world. Three years ago they disappeared. Everyone was after them, the Russians, China, just about every country in the Middle East. It was called Project Ingela. About eight years ago they were enlisted to help develop a computer that could infiltrate every defense system in the world and shut them down if detected they were to be used against us. Missiles, aircraft, submarines anything with a computerized weapon...even Airwolf. The computer analyzed feeds from domestic and foreign entities including Interpol to predict attacks and modify intelligence reports that will allow the government to forestall any hostile activity. Combined with data collected from various other sources, such as video footage, phone calls and electronic transactions is able to accurately shut down the defense system. About three years after the project was started it had to be shutdown."

"Why?" Caitlin asked.

"Because how do you use a weapon that can pass judgement on you?" Hawke said.

"What are you talking about?"

"This one could, it somehow evolved to not just detecting acts of war but it saw everything and made it's own judgements. It ended up able to infiltrate everything that was computerized worldwide essentially it could shutdown the whole entire world. Send us back to the dark ages. Became too powerful, It became almost god like." He said.

"Are you saying that her parent's invented artificial intelligence?" Caitlin asked.

Hawke paused before he answered. "Yes."

"So what about Clara?"

"While I was gone they were taken by two powerful men and forced to build another one. See, Clara was born at a Monastery because they wanted to protect her from these kind of men. Her first three years of life she was raised there and then she was sent to England. Sarah and Daniel instructed the monastery in the event that if they did not show up, they were to immediately send her somewhere else for safety. They feared they were captured or dead and that they would come for her. They sent her to that school and turned out to be a school of horror. They terrorized her for over a year that she was there; she was locked in an attic room only to be let out three times a day. They made her a maid; she was used to cleaning up after school was out and after special occasions, she was forced to clean after their meals as well. She was schooled until it was realized that she was beyond what they could teach. When the mother superior found out she had, it stopped because she thought she was the child of the devil. She once chained her to the leg of a wardrobe when she caught her looking out the window of her room as the other children played. She beat her several times one time for asking to go trick or to treat with the others and for finding piece of candy. One of the nuns tried to get help, but the Mother Superior had the police in her pocket. Clara was finally released for that hell only unknown to her she was entering another. Three men came one day and took under the guise that it was safe for her, but they were taking her hostage to make Sarah and Daniel finish their work. The Mother Superior traded her for a donation. They locked her up and kept hidden from everyone it may have been for her protection, but they took her innocence and she'll never get that back,"

"Oh my god,"

"She was used as leverage to make them finish the project. I can't tell you how they tortured her because it still is too raw for me still," He said. "In desperation Daniel used her as a fail safe for the activation. She became the analog interface only she could access and control it and that's why she was kidnapped,"

"She was a very powerful weapon," Cait said.

"She still is," He said. "After I destroyed the one they built, the original one became operational on it's own,"

"Clara, is the only person it will respond to," Caitlin said. "She has control of the world,"

"Exactly, she can access and control anything. She could deposit millions of dollars into your account or wipe it clean," Hawke said. "But the machine will also protect you and I'm sure Clara has already added you to the list. So, this is my life are you ready to run away?"

"Why would I?" Caitlin said as she lightly kissed him. "String, I can't describe the awfulness of everything the two of you have been put through. I knew you didn't have an ordinary life but that didn't keep me away and this sure won't either,"

Hawke grinned pulling her in closer. "Are you even real?"

"Yeah, I'am," Cait chuckled.

"Cait, you know I'm ten years older than you..."

"Hush, I don't care if you were twenty years older than me," Cait said. "I just want to fall in love with someone who loves me back. Truly loves me, not just for looks or sex. I mean someone really is in love with me the way I'm in love with them. I'm tired of getting played and trusting people who don't really care about me. You are that someone String, and I'm never gonna let you go,"

"Why don't we go on a date?" Hawke said. "We'll keep it casual,"

"Yeah, I'd really like that," Cait smiled. "Let's try what other normal couples do,"

"Okay, tomorrow then," He said. "I will pick you up at your place,"

* * *

 _The next day..._

"You told her everything?" Dominic asked.

"Yeah, everything including the machine," Hawke said.

"String, are you nuts?!" Dominic exclaimed. "If Archangel..."

"Dom, I don't care," He said. "I trust her and she'll need to know for the future anyway,"

"What future?" Dominic asked.

"She's the one Dom," Hawke said. "Things are just naturally moving fast between us,"

"How fast?"

"Fast as in I'm ready to propose today," He said.

"WHAT?!" Dominic yelled. "Are you?"

"No, not today. We're gonna go on a date," He said. "That's where I'm heading to now,"

"Where's Clara?"

"She's at a sleep over," Hawke said. "I told Tony's nanny to call you if anything happens,"

"Great," Dominic said. "Thank's a lot, my luck they'll hack into the Pentagon as a joke and I get a call from the spotless wonder,"

* * *

 _Evening..._

As Hawke rang the doorbell to Caitlin's apartment, he could hardly contain his excitement for the coming evening. This was going to be their first date. Keeping it casual, wearing a nice T-shirt tucked into his jeans. As he opened the door, he couldn't tear his eyes off her. She was standing there wearing the tightest jeans he had seen, with a loose buttoned up shirt that she only had buttoned far enough to barely cover her black tank top. She was gorgeous, her strawberry red blonde hair framing her face. He couldn't take his eyes off of her shirt and the way it barely concealed her perky breasts.

"Ready?" She gave Hawke a cute smile.

 _"I'm ready alright, but not ready to leave_ ," Hawke thought to himself.

"Actually, I was hoping for a tour," He grinned.

"Really?" Cait said. "Okay, come on in,"

He walked in looking around he saw she was still unpacking.

"Well, as you can see I'm still unpacking," Cait said. "There's not much to the place, just a small kitchen, living room and bathroom,"

"What about a bedroom?" He asked with his eyebrow cockeyed stepping closer.

"Oh God, I was hoping you weren't going to ask me that," Caitlin panted with deep breath.

"Why?" He asked stepping closer.

"Because...I don't think I can control myself much longer," She said.

"I can't either," He said as his body softly pressed against hers.

He bent close, placing a gentle touch of his lips to hers. He broke the contact and tried to step away, but she caught him tight in her arms. The next words from her sent him reeling... "You ready for bed baby?". His eyes must have been the size of saucers, because she laughed lightly, then leaned in herself, her lips parting just before making contact, her tongue licking across tight tiers before finally sealing the kiss, her hands pressed firmly to his lower back, pulling him in closer. His eyes closed as he let the wave of passion wash over himself, wrapping his own arms about her, pulling her as close to him as he could.

A slight whimper vibrated against his mouth, her own eyes closing as she seemed to melt into him, the kiss taking a very passionate turn. Slowly she backed up, careful to not break the embrace, guiding him towards the door to the bedroom, and the queen size bed that awaited them within. He couldn't help himself, he took the lead, quickening the pace until finally her legs hit the bed. He kept her from falling onto the mattress, his hands now starting to wander from just above the swell of her bottom to the top of her shoulders. Her own hands slipped down over his chest, taking hold of the bottom of his shirt and lifting slowly, her manicured nails raking lightly over the sensitive flesh, instantly pebbling both of his now exposed nipples. A wicked grin crossed her face, which he wasn't abe to see as she had stopped removing the shirt as it covered his face. She lowered her head to his chest, catching one of those nipples between her teeth and giving it a gentle squeeze. He took a quick breath, inhaling, then letting it slip out slowly. His head tilting back as she moved from one to the other. Her tongue slipping out, caressing the hard flesh, teasing it even harder. A moan slipped from within the shirt, his hands making their way down, both palms slapping hard and squeezing her bottom tightly. The shirt started it's way once more off of his arms and shoulders, those azure orbs catching hers as she continued to tease his flesh.

A wicked grin crossed his features as his own hands moved from her bottom to the waist band of her jeans, slipping around to the front, making quick work of the button and zipper that held them in place. Her hips gave a few sexy wiggles, and the jeans were pooled at her feet, kicking it to the side. Her fingers danced lightly over his chest and stomach, teasing at the edge of his own shorts, her eyes looking up into his, the passion and hunger as evident as if she simply made the same statement. His hands went to the top of her panties, pushing them down over sexy hips, and letting them fall to where the Jeans had just been, they were just as quickly added to the now growing pile of clothes to the side, his shirt finally addeed a few seconds before. He couldn't hold back his own hunger, his hands working the few buttons of her blouse, letting it fall open. She pushed him back a foot or two, that wicked grin still in place as she shrugged out of the sleek fabric, His fingers making quick work of his own shorts and underwear, dropping them to the ground and disposing of them onto the pile. Two sets of eyes wandered wantingly over the other's body, once more the two of them came together, the kiss hard, passionate, and deep. The last piece of clothing, her bra, was removed by both of them, dropping it onto the pile of clothes like a cherry on top of a sundae, completing the whole project rather expeditiously.

The rest of the night was filled with long periods of gentle love-making, broken up with a few minutes of respite, and the occasional drink break. He snapped out of his dream once again, looking to the woman who had literally stole his heart, and smiled. She had been just what he had hoped, and lot more, a lady in public, and a hell-cat in the sack. But better yet, he knew, this was just the beginning of something that they both knew was going to be something special. Carefully he rolled onto his side, wrapping his arms around her, and closed his eyes, sleep once more taking him to that first night, and the memories that would stay with him for an eternity.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

* * *

 _The next morning..._

Sleeping together, there were no clothes obstructing the path that her hand was slowly tracing on his body. Hawke opened his eyes and was met with the sight of Caitlin, propped up on her side, watching him as he met her gaze.

"Hey, handsome," She said as she gently traced his lips.

"Hey, beautiful," He said brushing her hair aside. "Sleep good?"

"After that workout, how could I not," Caitlin said her impish grin shining through. "Last night was the best of my life,"

"Yeah, it certainly was for me as well," Hawke grinned as he met her lips.

"String, things are moving very fast between us and.."

"What?" He asked.

"Well, I'd love to go on a date," She said. "What I mean is, not being taken to the local bar for beer and steak. While the rest of his friends make you feel like one. I want to go on a dinner and movie kind or a fancy wine and dine. A walk on the beach at sunset holding hands, bowling, horseback riding, picnic in the park...anything,"

"You want to be romanced," Hawke said with a wide smile. "I understand,"

"You do? because I don't want you to think I have doubt's about us," She said. "I just never had a proper date,"

"I know you don't," He said as he gently stroked her cheek. "We'll try again tonight,"

"Great, and this time I'm meeting you outside my building," Cait chuckled.

"Good Idea," He said as he rolled on top of her. "But right now, I can't resist the temptation to have you one more time,"

"I was hoping you'd say that," She said as she met his lips.

* * *

 _Early afternoon..._

"I take it your date went very well between the two of you yesterday," Dominic said as he walked into the kitchen. "Or shall I say all night?"

"Yes, it did," Hawke said. "We're going to try..I mean go out again tonight,"

"Oh _really_ , that's great to hear," Dominic said.

"Dom, did you tell Clara about where I went last night?"

"No, she doesn't know," Dominic said. "She thinks you were at the cabin with your friends,"

"Good, keep it that way," Hawke said. "I'll tell her I'm going out tonight,"

"I'll look after her," Dominic said. "But I wouldn't advise a sleep over if you get my drift,"

"Don't worry wasn't planning on it," He said. "Cait, wants to do the dating thing for a little bit,"

"Well, you get to know each other better," Dominic said.

"I know, it'll be fun," Hawke said.

"So what are you two gonna do?" Dominic asked.

"I don't know yet, but I'll think of something," He said. "In the mean time, I gotta go spend time with the other special lady in my life,"

"Well, before you go and do that there's something I gotta tell ya," Dominic said.

"What is it?"

"Remember when I said that with my luck they'd hack the Pentagon?"

"Oh no..." Hawke said.

"Those little rascal's did just that and Mi6" Dominic said. "Archangel wants us at his office,"

"She used the machine!" Hawke said. "Maybe it isn't a good idea to let her have this control,"

"String, she didn't use the machine," Dominic said. "Those little criminal masterminds did it all themselves with their own program,"

"Why didn't the machine stop them?" Hawke wondered.

"String, she probably told it not too," Dominic said. "Their little minds joined together is turning into a pretty dangerous thing,"

"Where is she?" Hawke asked.

"Last I saw her, she was in her room," Dominic said. "She knows now what they did was wrong. She's terrified String, don't go in there with guns blazing,"

As Hawke climbed the stairs he wondered if this was the beginning of future similar acts. Trying to figure out how to punish her, a word that even made him cringe with the knowledge of her horrific past. The usual is beyond pale to what warrants this situation.

Hawke stood at the closed door taking a deep breath before entering.

"Clara?" Hawke said.

He entered her room looking around even checking under her bed. As he stood back up he heard a small sniffle emanate from the closet. Slowly he opened the door to find her sitting on the floor with her three precious cats. Looking up to him with her big eyes, red and puffy from crying.

"Clara, come out of the closet," Hawke gently said. "Come sit here,"

Doing as she was told she stood up and slowly walked out sitting next to her father on her bed. Her head held down unable and afraid to look at him. She felt so horrible at what she had done. She let him down and afraid now he would love her less.

"Clara, Grandpa told me what happened," Hawke said. "I'am not happy about this and I'm shocked that you and your friends would do something like this,"

"I'm sorry, Daddy!" Clara cried. "I really am!"

"Clara, why did you and your friends do that?" Hawke asked.

"It was a dare," She said.

"What?" Hawke said. "Who dared you?"

"We were playing a game and that was one of them," Clara said. "We each write a dare and put it in a jar,"

"What kind of dares?" Hawke asked " _Please let it not be the traditional ones,"_

"It's computer and science stuff," Clara said.

"Who wrote this dare?"

"Sherlock," Clara said. "Tony picked it,"

"He hacked the Pentagon on a _dare?_ "

"Yes," She said.

"Did you tell the machine not to stop him?"

"Yes," She said.

"But I don't understand why MI6?"

"That was Sherlock," Clara said. "He wanted something about his Daddy,"

Hawke sat for a moment trying to digest everything. Their version of truth or dare was a dangerous one. Dominic was right their minds joined was extremely dangerous and heaven knows what lies ahead with their combined forces. In a way they can't help it, he understands all the knowledge in their tiny minds need to explore and learn but the recklessness can not go unseen.

"Is that the truth?"

"Yes, I'm sorry," Clara cried. "Please, I didn't mean to do anything bad,"

Hawke put his arms around her holding her tight to him. "I know, Clara, but I can't let you go without some restrictions,"

Clara sniffled as she nodded her head in agreement.

"For the next month, no play room and play dates with your friends," He said. "When you come home from school, you will do your homework and no television. You will use the computer for school only and only in my presence. There will be no candy or junk food and you will eat your dinner without any complaints, and go to bed right after dinner. Lastly, I'm removing your bedroom door to make sure your following the rules, Understand?"

"Yes," She said.

"Alright, now we have to go see Uncle Michael," Hawke said. "He want's to talk to you and your friends,"

"He's gonna be really mad at me," She said. "I'm scared,"

"Don't be scared," He said. "He'll be a little upset, but he's not going to yell at you,"

As they headed down the stairs Hawke couldn't wait to see Archangel's face finding out it was caused by an innocent childhood game. At least they gave him and Dominic a small pleasure in watching him react in shock.

While Clara took care of her pets before they left, Hawke explained to Dominic the how and why of the precarious situation.

"Well, what did she say?" Dominic asked. "Why did they do it,"

"It was a dare," Hawke said.

"A dare?" Dominic asked. "You mean to tell me they were playing a game?"

"Yup," Hawke said. "Their version of 'Truth or Dare' is not your normal kid version,"

"String, you know this is just the beginning," Dominic said.

"I know what will they think of next," Hawke said.

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough,"

* * *

 _The Firm..._

Clara and her friends sat before Archangel with their respective parents standing behind wide eyed at the severity of their children's infraction. He sat there in disbelief looking at the little children before him shocked and amazed at that they hacked into the system so easily where other's have failed. Shocked even more that little Clara was part of this. He wished he could of seen Hawke's face upon finding out that this little angel was possibly a brilliant little criminal in the making.

"I want to know why and how you all came to do this?" Archangel asked.

"It was dare by Sherlock," Tony said.

"A _dare?_ " Archangel asked.

"We play a game called 'Truth or Dare' but our version involves Computers, science, math," Tony said.

"I'm not surprised it was my son," Mrs. Stark said. "Tony, are you that bored?"

"Yes, it was a great challenge but it was way to easy," Tony said. "You guys need a new Firewall, I could make one for you,"

"We write them down and put them in a jar," Clara said. "Whatever we pick, we do it,"

"Though one time we dared Sheldon to eat a pizza with pepperoni, pineapple and onions," Abby said. "Instead of his usual sausage, mushroom and olives,"

"That's light olives, there's a difference," Sheldon said. "My stomach suffered, I had so much gas I thought i was gonna light up hot air balloon,"

"He has OCD, every Thursday at one a.m he has to have pizza," Sherlock said. "We actually were thinking of changing the time as well,"

"Really?!" Sherlock retorted. "I'll get you if you change my creamy tomato soup day!"

"Sheldon, take that back!" Mrs. Cooper said. "The good lord.."

"That's a good idea Sheldon," Patterson said. "Instead of Wednesday eat it on Friday instead of Chinese food,"

"ENOUGH!" Archangel interjected. "I can't believe sitting before me are six year old kids who managed to easily hack into two of the world's most covert agency's,"

"It was too easy," Tony said. "And it took them a pretty long time to figure out they were hacked,"

"Did you guys see anything you shouldn't have?" Marella asked.

"You mean Nuclear missile codes?" Tony said. "See, there's an example as to why you need better security,"

"YOU SAW THE CODES!?" Archangel exclaimed.

"Yes, but we logged out as soon as we saw them," Patterson said.

"That's when they realized we were in the system," Clara said.

"They wouldn't have found out it was us," Abby said. "But because Sheldon entered the wrong key, we were made,"

"Sure blame it on me!" Sheldon said. "Sherlock wrote it down,"

"You typed it in wrong!" Sherlock shot back.

"Did not!"

Hawke and Dominic could not hide their pleasure as they watched Archangel and Marella being taken down by a couple of genius kids. Watching them squirm with shock was the second most satisfying part of his day. Also the children arguing amongst themselves ignoring the glares from the shocked pair. They truly were in a league of their own

"Alright, stop it," Archangel said. "I've got six little felon's in the make here, god knows what else you guys are genius at. But leave the covert, top secret government stuff to the adults. If I find out any of you tried something like this again, there will be consequences. Right now you will have to deal with your parent's punishment,"

"Don't worry, Michael I've already put restrictions on Clara," Hawke said. "We had a discussion before we came,"

"Okay, I need to speak to you before you leave," Archangel said.

"How are you dealing with your daughter?" Mrs. Stark asked.

"Well, I'm grounding her for a month. Which means no play dates, she's only going to see you guys at school. She's going to bed right after dinner, no playing in the back yard or pool and her play room is off limits as well and also I'm taking her bedroom door off so I can make sure she's following the rules. Other various little things also such as no television,"

"That sounds like a good idea," Mrs Stark said. "A month long grounding is ideal for this situation, and also give us some breathing room before the god knows what's next,"

"A MONTH?!" Tony exclaimed.

"Yes, all your little toys and gadgets are being taken out of your room and the house," She said. "Your lab room is off limits as well,"

Tony sat there pouting along with the rest of the gang. They did look adorable but it had to be done.

"Sheldon, I'am taking away your comic books along with all that Star whatever stuff," Mrs. Cooper said. "Especially that weird looking Jewish elf,"

"That's Mr. Spock and he's a vulcan!" Sheldon said. "That's blasphemous! Take it back!"

"Whatever, he looks like part of the devils army with those pointy ears," She said. "School, homework, bible study, church every Sunday and no making armed robots to guard your room from your sister. Last time you burnt her eyebrows off,"

"MOM! Not bible study!" Sheldon pouted.

"No more Shelly or I'll have Grandma teach it to ya,"

"Sherlock, I will inform father of this," Mycroft said. "I will leave out the detail regarding Mi6 but in the meantime, I agree to the one month grounding,"

"How?"

"Taking your books," Mycroft said.

To the other's that may have not sounded like punishment but for Sherlock it was near the end of the world.

Patterson and Abby's parents used the similar grounding rules as Hawke's.

"I CAN'T GO TO THE DUMP?!" Abby exclaimed in sign language. "But.."

She was cut off by her father with an abrupt show of his hand.

"I think it might be a good idea to inform the school of their situation," Archangel said. "Keep an extra eye on them or maybe separate you guys for a little while,"

"WHAT!?" They all exclaimed in unison. "NO!"

"I'll die of boredom!" Tony exclaimed.

"Everyone else is stupid!" Sheldon said. "You might as well take away my flags and dig my grave now!"

They all started to cry at the reality of not being together at all. Their punishments they could handle but being forced apart at school was heartbreakingly unbearable for them. Dominic saw how genuinely pained they were and it bothered him enough to speak out.

"Michael, I think that might be a little too harsh," He said. "Look at them, it's like their already withering away at the thought,"

"Yeah, he's right Michael, let them be at school," Hawke said. "The teacher's will keep a close eye on them,"

The children made their goodbye's it was a heartwarming scene to see that they cared so much about each other. They were a little kinship that nothing or no one could break them apart. Hawke like the other parent's worry about the future that lies ahead and the shenanigans that are to come. Hacking the Pentagon is just the beginning where else could they go from there.

"Clara, did you use the machine to do this?" Archangel asked.

"No,"

"Do your friends know about the machine?" Archangel asked.

"No, they don't know," Clara said. "Don't worry, I won't tell them,"

"Come on, Clara it's time to go home," Dominic said as he ushered her out the office.

"I still can't believe it," Archangel said. "Her mind must be extraordinary for her to get involved in something like this,"

"They run out of challenges much quicker than the average human being," Marella said. "It's not surprising, in a way with their IQ's together it's difficult to come up with,"

"She was pretty terrified when I got home, so she understands it was wrong," Hawke said.

"Let's hope so," Archangel said. "I don't want another one of these meetings,"

"Aren't you going to tell him sir?" Marella asked.

"Tell me what?"

"Tony was right, they were in there a full five minutes before they were detected," Archangel said. "If it wasn't for their little game, we may have never known how vulnerable the system was,"

"They actually helped us," Marella said.

"But don't tell them that," Archangel said.

Hawke grinned. "I won't,"

When they arrived home Clara went to tend to her pets while Hawke removed her bedroom door. A small wave of nausea came over him as he unhinged her door. This was the first time he had to really severely punish her and in his heart he felt like he was joining the long list of people who hurt her. As he finished he turned to see Clara at the end of the hall. Her eye's big and full of sadness as she saw him with the unhinged door. The reality had set it of their reckless infraction.

"Daddy, can I get some of my coloring and puzzle books from my play room before you lock it?"

"Yeah, you can get what you need," Hawke said as he gave her small kiss to the top of her head.

"Thank you, Daddy,"

"Clara, It breaks my heart to do this," He said as he picked her up. "But, I have to so you learn that there are consequences,"

"I know, Daddy," Clara said. "I promise, I'll follow the rules,"

"Before we go to the play room, I have something to tell you," Hawke said. "Tonight, I'm taking Caitlin out to dinner,"

"Really?!" Clara exclaimed.

"Yes," He said.

"I'm happy for you Daddy!" Clara exclaimed. "But we have a problem now,"

"What is that?"

"I won't be able to fall asleep until you come home!" Clara said. "I'll be breaking a rule,"

"Well, since I should of waited to tell you," Hawke said. "I'll give you a pass just for tonight only on sleeping. The rest you have to follow,"

"Where are you taking her? Is it fancy? Do you need a last minute reservation?" Clara shooting off a barage of questions. "Because I can get you one.."

"Clara.."

"Just name it and it's done! and don't worry about the bill.."

"Clara stop, I've got it covered," Hawke said. "It's okay,"

"Okay, but where are you going?" She asked.

"Not telling," Hawke said. "Because I'm paying the bill,"

"Fine," Clara said with a slight pout.

Later on Hawke after Hawke left for his date with Caitlin, Clara excused herself to her room. Once upstairs she quickly headed for one of the guest rooms. Swiftly grabbing the phone speaking her commands to the machine. Breaking another rule will be worth the extra punishment.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

* * *

Hawke grinned as he turned into the apartment complex thinking back to those few short hours ago. Last night for the first time ever in his life, he experienced true love making. Their time together was nothing about physical lust, even though keeping their hands off each other seems near impossible. It was pure love. Hawke realized that Sarah was not his true love. Though he did love her with his heart and soul, with Caitlin it is another and higher form of love. As he turned the corner he saw her waiting outside just as she promised. He laughed and smiled at her determination to go somewhere else other than the confines of her apartment. She was a woman on a mission. He parked the truck and just sat for a moment drinking her in. She stood there momentarily as well frozen in time as their eye's locked. He exited the truck slowly walking over to her.

Her eyes broadcast the nascent brilliance that accompanies the occasion of a lady revealing herself in a new formal dress. She looked stunning and like always, this revelation somehow allowed her to appear more gorgeous. She looked like an angel. Above her dress rose a soft neck, a smooth manifold which diverged streaming at its ends, emphasizing stateliness. Her face was divine, with soft freckles placed by an artisan deity, and strawberry blonde hair gently framing her flawless face. Her serene blue eyes were enough to set any man's heart on fire, a siren song for aesthetes. Her light blue crocheted off shoulder dress hugged her curves and somehow rested unruffled against two proud globes, with her slender arms even though covered with long sleeves patiently waiting by her side. Her hips spread such that they gave way to the most wonderful figure, and the proportions between her celestial components created an aulic ratio. Masterfully sloped legs supported this angel. The folds caressing these sculptures wrapped and folded amongst themselves like petals on a rose.

"You look exquisite," He said. "I can't take my eyes off you,"

"Thank you," She said blushing. "You don't look too bad yourself,"

After he recovered from his initial immobility Hawke stepped forward to embrace her. Cait quickly stopped him.

"Oh no you don't Stringfellow Hawke, hands off!" Cait said. "If you touch me now, we'll never make it out of here,"

"Can I at least help you in the truck?" Hawke chuckled. "It's a high step and might cause your dress to ride up. Not that I would mind.."

"Yes, but a hand only," Cait playfully instructed.

"As you wish," He chuckled.

He opened the door and with one hand only help guide her into her seat. As she gracefully swung her legs they inadvertently rubbed against his leg. He looks at her with a mischievous smile.

"That was an accident," She said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Sure it was," He chuckled.

On the drive there, Hawke couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. She was a vision of beauty tonight. The sight of her had him slightly twitching underneath causing him to keep shifting his position. Caitlin caught him staring, and that smirk that drove him wild sprung onto her face, as she playfully slapped his leg redirecting his attention off of her legs. He loved that blend of innocence and sexiness about her.

"String, I would like to get to wherever we're going in one piece,"

"Cait, I can't help it," He said. "That dress is an incredible tease,"

"Oh, really?" She said. "I'm pretty covered up,"

"Just because I can't see your arms and other delights, doesn't mean it's not sexy," He said. "Besides, it takes my mind off this afternoon,"

"What happened?"

"Clara and her friends hacked into the Pentagon last night at their sleepover,"

"What?!" Cait exclaimed. "Why?"

"It was a dare," Hawke said. "Their version of Truth or Dare,"

Caitlin started to laugh catching him off guard.

"You find this funny?"

"Yes, I do," Caitlin said. "I'm just imagining the look on your face when you were told it was Truth or Dare,"

He thought for a moment and realized what she was saying.

"String, they have to be really smart to pull something off like that,"

"Yeah, there's one thing I didn't tell you," Hawke said.

"What?"

"Clara and her friends are prodigy's," He said. "She has a genius IQ,"

"Wow, that's incredible," She said. "You must be really proud,"

"Yeah, and she's gonna..."

"Grow up really fast," Cait said. "Short childhood,"

"Yeah, I've missed so much and only have a small amount time to enjoy," Hawke said. "I've already missed so much,"

"What matter is that you have each other now," Cait said as she squeezed his hand.

"You're right," Hawke said. "Cait, don't let go,"

Giving his hand a reassuring squeeze she smiled as she felt him relax. "I wasn't planning to,"

Upon entering the property Caitlin's eye's brighten as they drive through the entrance way lined in olive trees and lavender. The setting sun made the scene surrounding them entrancing even more. Hawke pulled up to a white stone building lushly surrounded by flowers of lavender, begonias and other beautiful florals. The front was also covered in ivy dotted with purple florals. After he handed over the keys to the valet, they walked down a stone path through a large Pergola covered in ivy and purple begonias. Hawke embraced her wrapping his arm around her holding her close. Hydrangeas along the stone steps they climb.

"String, this absolutely amazing," Cait said as she looked all around. "This place looks like we're in some kind of fairy tale,"

"I was hoping for that," He said.

"Welcome, to the Stonehouse may I have your name please,"

"Stringfellow Hawke,"

"Oh yes, Mr. Hawke it is a pleasure to have you," The Maitre'd said. "I'm sorry for the delay, but we need about a half hour to finish the preparations,"

"Preparations?" Hawke asked.

"You know the ambiance," He said. "We had a party that was leaving much too slow and very troublesome,"

"It's okay, we understand," Cait said. "You're a very busy place here,"

"Thank you, Madam," He said. "In the meantime, you may stroll the grounds of the ranch,"

"That would be lovely," Cait said as tugged Hawke away.

They strolled through the picturesque grounds it was an oasis of charm and tranquility. The air was filled with the sweet aroma of jasmin and lavender and a hint of rose as well. Walking down a paved stone path with herbs planted between lead them through an arbor into a field of lavender. Wrapping his arms around her he could feel her chest rise and fall and his pulse quicken. He longed to kiss her pink lips as if it was the first time, although it had only been hours since he kissed her last. He did not have to wait long as she took his lips with hers. After several seconds she drew her lips back, pulling his upper lip with them for a short distance. Now it was his turn to return her affection, and he did so passionately and unable to resist he began to tickle her mouth with his tongue. She seemed surprised by his eagerness but responded by teasing his tongue with her own. As they continued to kiss Hawke slid his hands down the back of her dress finally resting them on her voluptuous convexities. He wanted to take her right there.

"Stringfellow.."

"No—wait until after," she moaned as he squeezed her curvaceous arches. An aurous feeling overtook him as her realized that tonight he would share another intimate experience with her.

As they headed back to the restaurant Hawke plucked a sprig of a purple lavender flower.

"You know this flower means elegance, serenity and grace," He said. "This was my mother's favorite flower,"

"It's beautiful, she had good taste," Caitlin said.

"The meaning reminds me of you," He said as he kissed he hand. "Because you are the most serene, gracious and elegant woman I have ever known,"

Cupping his face with both hands Caitlin smiled softly placing an innocent kiss.

"You are such a romantic, Stringfellow Hawke," She said. "You are the most kind, loving and handsomest man that I have and will ever know,"

As they made their way back Hawke plucked a white jasmine flower. "Couples once upon a time exchanged these as necklaces just like today we give wedding rings. A traditional Asian belief is that jasmine penetrates the soul and opens up emotions. I learned that over in 'Nam,"

"So it means..." Caitlin blushed.

"Love," He said and then with a cocked eyebrow. "And sensuality,"

"You really know how to speak the language of love," Cait said. "In more ways than one,"

"How am I doing?" Hawke asked.

"You're doing wonderful," She smiled. "But you can keep practicing on me,"

"You know practice makes perfect," Hawke said as he placed a light kiss over her temple. "In more ways than one,"

They arrived back at the restaurant with the Maitre'd ready to seat them. "Welcome back, everything is in order now. Please follow me,"

He lead them in the opposite direction through a hallway and down a flight of stairs leading them into a room empty of other dining patrons. The room had a Tuscan feel and look with white stucco walls and stone floor. The barrel style ceiling made of red brick and wooden support beams. The wooden door and furniture were antique with a tuscan charm. Then there was a stunning glass doorway where the Maitre'd stopped and opened.

"Enjoy, your evening," He simply said.

It lead out to a private patio under a canopy of loquat trees covered in thousands of white lights and candled lanterns, next to a stone wood-burning fireplace. Scattered along the front of the flames was dozens of candles and tea lights. The patio surrounded by walls of hedges ensuring privacy from prying eyes. A table for two set in the center. A trumpet player softly playing in the background accompanied with a drummer and keyboardist. A woman emerges singing with a soft velvety voice songs of love from the yesteryear.

Both were stupefied to the vision before them. Caitlin was wiping away tears as she glanced around seeing what effort and thought went into making this night special. She wanted to be romanced but never would think it would happen like this or much less to her. She has missed out on so much in life living in that wretched town of Pope county but now she was making up for it. Thanks to a man she met behind bars. She marveled at the warm glow of white lights encircling her. The word romantic could not close to describing the setting surrounding her. She wanted to experience being romanced something she never offered back in Pope County among a lot of other life experiences. She was now standing in heaven with the love of her life.

"Cait, are you okay?" Hawke asked as he pulled her tighter against him.

"Yes, yes I'am," She said. "I'm more than okay,"

Looking up to him he could see the sheer joy shining through her damp eyes. Hawke was equally as stunned not only by the beauty but also that he was not the one who created it. He knew this was his daughter's doing and how she and the machine pulled this off in such a short period of time baffled him. He couldn't let Cait know the truth and decided to go along with this gift from Clara. Tomorrow he will Thank his daughter but also reinforce her punishment. Something tells him she already knew and was willing to take the risk for his happiness.

"String, I can't describe what I'm feeling right now," She said. "I wanted romance and you have made that up in spades for me. Thank you,"

"Your welcome, and you deserve this and more," Hawke said.

Dining under the romantic gaze of Southern California's stars. They pleasantly talked about their interests and their day to day activities as if both had forgotten what had transpired.

Cait was at first thoroughly confused by Hawke's recent behavior but she was enjoying herself too much in his company to bring up any awkward topics of conversation. He kept telling her silly jokes and making her laugh. She'd never seen him so relaxed and every time he smiled at her he seemed genuinely happy. He was also exceptionally clumsy that evening. More than once he managed to get his chocolate desert on his face, the sight of which made her laugh before she'd wipe it off with her fingers. If she didn't know better, she would've thought he was doing it deliberately, just to get her to touch him. Cait watched as the hummingbirds zipped around the fig trees. There wings flapped so rapidly that It was almost an optical allusion to see them fluttering in place — as if they were levitating.

"Shall we dance?" Hawke said as he stood up extending his hand towards her.

"I'd be delighted," She said as she takes his hand with one while holding her flower's in the other.

She stepped into his arms as he pulled her close. The feel of the length of him against her took her breath away. The scent of him filled her head with smoke and the easy movement of him against her body kindled the flame. She settled against him easily following, hypnotized by the magical energy they created.

Pulling her tighter to his body and she laid her head on his shoulder. There bodies moved slowly to the music and they found that they where in another world. A world of only two people.

"Cait, you have changed me and I thought that could never happen," Hawke said. "No woman has ever had this effect on me,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and no other ever will," He said.

"As crazy as it sounds, we were made to find each other," She said. "To rescue one another from loneliness,"

"It's not crazy, I almost didn't answer the phone that day I was told about Jimmy," Hawke said. "Changed my life,"

"I wish we were brought together under better circumstances," She said.

"It doesn't matter how, just that it happened," He said. "Caitlin, you had me at "No,"

"What?"

That day in the jail the first time we met face to face," He said. "When I asked for a phone call,"

"Yes, now I remember," She said. "You had me when I first saw you,"

"Oh, it wasn't the black battle ship with rotor's?" Hawke chuckled.

"Well, maybe a teeny part," Caitlin chuckled. "I'm kidding,"

"I know you are," He said. "Cait, I want you to know that I'am never going to let you go,"

"I want that too," She said. "Because, I have the same idea with you,"

 _"The very thought of you makes_  
 _My heart sing_  
 _Like an April breeze_  
 _On the wings of spring_  
 _And you appear in all your splendor_  
 _My one and only love_

 _The shadows fall_  
 _And spread their mystic charms_  
 _In the hush of night_  
 _While you're in my arms_  
 _I feel your lips so warm and tender_  
 _My one and only love_

 _The touch of your hand is like heaven_  
 _A heaven that I've never known_  
 _The blush on your cheek_  
 _Whenever I speak_  
 _Tells me that you are my own_

 _You fill my eager heart with_  
 _Such desire_  
 _Every kiss you give_  
 _Sets my soul on fire_  
 _I give myself in sweet surrender_  
 _My one and only love_

 _The blush on your cheek_  
 _Whenever I speak_  
 _Tells me that you are my own_  
 _You fill my eager heart with_  
 _Such desire_  
 _Every kiss you give_  
 _Sets my soul on fire_  
 _I give myself in sweet surrender_  
 _My one and only love_

 _My one and only love"_

The song ended and they stopped dancing but he continued to hold her close, he liked the feel of her heart beating against his chest, inches from his own. She didn't want to lift her cheek for the warm place on his shoulder, she listened to the heavy rhythm of his heart beating just beneath her ear. He slid his hand up the soft curve of her back and filled his hand with the silken gold of her hair and lowered his head to breath in its scent.

"I don't think I can hold out much longer," He said.

"I ditto that feeling as well," She said. "Let's get out of here,"

On their way out Hawke made a phone call to Dominic.

"Let me guess, your checking to see if the little inmate is asleep in her room," Dominic said. "Planning a sleep over?"

"Yeah, i'am," He said. "Is she?"

"Yes, she is. Out like a light," Dominic said. "I knew this was gonna happen and that's why I packed my overnight bag,"

"Thanks Dom," Hawke said. "I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Yeah, sure," Dominic said.

Hawke and Cait knew they couldn't wait until they arrived home so instead they stayed at the ranch in one of their romantic cottages. Which happened to be the Honeymoon cottage.

"You are my one and only love," He said as he carried her over the threshold.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

* * *

Wrapped in each other's arms, Hawke and Caitlin layed reveling in the euphoria of their previous activities.

"Are all our dates going to end like this?" Cait wondered. "Not that I mind,"

"I hope the hell so," Hawke chuckled."You are incredible, Cait,"

"Well, I try to aim to please," She said.

"Cait you have me doing ways I couldn't imagine!" Hawke said.

"There's more to learn," She said as she rolled on top of him."I could give you another lesson,"

"I think we have time for one more lesson," He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

* * *

 _Home..._

"Hey, Dom I'm back," Hawke said as he walked into the kitchen. "How's Clara?"

"She's fine, she tried to stay up but I think the events of the day did her in,"

"Good to hear," Hawke said.

"I'm not gonna ask how your date went," Dominic said. "I can tell by that grin it went extremely well again,"

"I was pretty close to officially proposing to her last night," Hawke said.

"String, give her a bit of time," Dominic said. "There's a lot for herto get used to and what do you mean by officially?"

"I mean that we both know that we'll be together for the rest of our lives," Hawke said. "Cait, just wants to experience the "courtship" phase,"

"So you guys are just going through the motions!"

"Yes, so we are unofficially engaged,"

"String, you have made me the happiest man on the planet," He said. "I prayed everyday that this day will come to you,"

Hawke put a hand on Dominic'a shoulder " Thanks, Dom,"

"Clara's in her room," Dominic said trying to regain control of his emotions.

"What did you tell her?"

"That you had an emergency flight for an organ transplant," Dominic said. "I told her I got the call and told you to come home but that you went instead because your date had ended,"

"Good call," Hawke said. "I'm going to see her now,"

"I expect Caitlin will be a little late getting in today?" Dominic said.

"Well yeah, she did quite a workout all night,"

"Mamma Mia! I don't want to hear it!" Dominic exclaimed. "Now when I see her later..."

Dominic high tailed it out there before Hawke could elaborate any laughed at the usual over the top reaction of his friend. But his laughter soon stopped when he realized what he had to do. His daughter had broken a rule and now he had to play bad guy again. In heart he was grateful for his little tykes help in helping him have Cait feel really special, but he had to stand his ground.

Standing in her doorway he watches Clara play with pumpkin and Sam. Her back was turned to him giving him a few moments to enjoy her joy and laughter. Pumpkin the Raccoon saw Hawke and ran over to him for a greeting.

"Hey, come here," He said as he picked up the lovable Raccoon. "Have you been keeping out of trouble?"

"She's been really good," Clara said. " I made sure she didn't get into the kitchen cabinets while Grandpa was here,"

"Sam and the rest of the gang as well?" Hawke asked nodding to the trio of cats laying peacefully on her bed.

"Yes, I kept them in my room," Clara said. "Did you get the organ to the hospital on time?"

"Yes, I did," Hawke said. "I saved the day. I'm sorry, I didn't get home in time before you went to sleep,"

"It's okay, that was more important," She said. "So, how was your date with Caitlin?"

"It was really nice, we had a great time," Hawke said. "In fact we had an even greater time because _someone_ made some extra special arrangements and it wasn't me,"

"Really? Like how?" Clara feigning ignorance.

"You know how," Hawke said. "You're busted kiddo,"

"Okay, it was me!" She exclaimed. "I couldn't help it,"

"Clara, you know this means I have to reinforce your restrictions,"

"I know, what is it this time?"

"No backyard," Hawke said. "You are strictly indoors now at home,"

"For the month?"

"Yup, you are outside for school and with me to do errands," Hawke said. "This includes playgrounds too and also no trips with your special friend. So hand over the cellphone,"

"WHAT?! NO!" Clara exclaimed. "But, I'll be technically indoors,"

"Clara, I'm not asking again," He said. "One more outburst and I'm going to double the time!"

Clara held her head down giving a small grunt of frustration. He was too good at laying down the law but she was Thankful he was gentle but firm in his demands.

"Clara, I also want to say Thank you for what you did." He said. "I do appreciate what you did and it was incredible,"

"Your welcome, Daddy" Clara said. "Just exactly what was it?"

"What do you mean?"Hawke asked. "You don't know?"

"No, i told the machine to do something special for you and Caitlin," She said. "The machine did it,"

"A computer made those choices," Hawke muttered. "Only my life,"

Hawke told Clara what the machine did following her instructions. She was shocked how the machine interpreted and put into action.

"Maybe they put a party planning program in there," Clara joked.

"Who knows,but right now you and I are going to to spend time together," Hawke said. "I missed you,"

"Doing what?" She asked.

"I never said you couldn't try and bake," He said. "Make something for Grandpa,"

"Great, do we have enough eggs?" She asked.

* * *

Over the next month Hawke and Caitlin becameinseparable as they explored one another getting to know each better. Clara could see a change in her father and it made her punishment easier to deal with knowing he was happy. Dominic was happy too but at times he would have to bring their heads out of the clouds to finish their work. But Cait turned out to be a real great addition to his team. She knew her way around an engine like no other. She even gave String and him a run for their money at times. She was fast and efficient which saved him money.

"Hey, Dom can Cait and I cut out of here a little early?"

"Now what?" Dominic asked. "Where else is there left for the two of you to go?"

"The lair," Hawke said.

"WHAT?!" Dominic exclaimed. "String, I'm not sure this,"

"Dom, she already knows about the 'Lady', He said. "She needs to know where in case anything happens,"

"Are you going to teach her how to fly her?"

"Not today, but yes," Hawke said. "I don't want to hear about Archangel,"

"Well, I guess it makes sense," Dominic said. "She is now a part of our family _unofficially_ at the moment,"

"Thanks, Dom,"

* * *

"String, where are we going?" Cait asked. "I know you want to surprise me but we're in the middle of nowhere,"

"We're almost there," He smiled. "Don't worry it'll be worth it,"

"If you say so," She said. "I just can't figure out what you're up to,"

"Don't try because you'll never guess" He said.

A little later they pulled up the the entrance to the lair. Caitlin was perplexed at her surroundings and the mystery of their whereabouts.

"Cait, what I'm about to show you nobody can no about this," Hawke said. "Only two other people know and it's not the the two who wear head to toe-white. We definitely do not want them to know,"

"Wait, are you talking about..."

"Yes, that black battleship with rotors," He said. "That's exactly what I'm talking about,"

"You mean I get to see it up close?!" Cait exclaimed. "Come on String, I can't wait any more!"

"Okay, we're going," He chuckled.

As he drove in Caitlin's jaw dropped. It was real and before her very eyes. She dreamed of that helicopter and it's incredible ability ever since the day she was face to face sitting in her chopper. She smiled at the memory of her chasing after him in her little bumblebee chopper as she liked to recall it. She climbed out of the truck walking over gently touching it.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just remembering when you were leaving in Airwolf and I chased after you thinking I could keep up!" Cait said. "Looking at her, nothing can compare,"

"Well, to be fair I did break the law," Hawke said. "You did have the right to chase me,"

"Looking back now, it's kinda embarrassing," She said.

"Don't be, you still had a job to do," Hawke said. "You unlike the others took your job seriously,"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Cait said. "String, are you sure you want me to know where she is?"

"Yes, I'm definitely sure," Hawke said. "There's no question in my mind,"

"String, i don't think I can fly her," Cait said. "She's too.."

"Cait, even Dom couldn't fly her at first," Hawke said. "I'm gonna teach you as well,"

"REALLY?!" Cait exclaimed. "Oh my God, this is gonna be incredible! Thank you String!" Showering him with a million tiny kisses.

"Let's take her for a spin," Hawke said.

"You know that movie where the guy takes a girl on a plane ride pretending he's a pilot because it's a real turn on for her?"

"Yeah, I know exactly the movie you're talking about and I know exactly where your going with this,"

"And?" She asked.

"I'm already ahead of you," He said as he leaned in to kiss her pressing her against the door.

Before they took Airwolf to the sky, Hawke and Caitlin had a bit fun of their own. He could never look at the nose of Airwolf ever the same again.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

* * *

 _Santini Air..._

"Hey String, now that Clara has been released from detention and If it's okay with you. I'd like to take her out for a afternoon," Cait said. "You know girl stuff, I'd like to spend more time with her. So we get to know each other better,"

"Cait, you don't have to ask my permission," Hawke said. "It would be great for her,"

"Thanks, and also I want to Thank you for that wonderful date the other night," She said as she gently kissed him on the cheek. "I didn't know drive-in movie theaters were still around,"

"Gotta, Thank Dom on that one," Hawke said as he caressed her cheek. "What was the movie anyway?"

"I have no idea," She chuckled. "I didn't go with any intention of watching it anyway,"

"Well, I was thinking how about tonight we go to the county fair?" Hawke said. "You're making me feel like a kid again,"

"I'd love that, I haven't been to one in a long time," She said. "What about Clara? Why don't we take her?"

"Yeah, that's a great idea," Hawke said. "Spending the night out with my two favorite ladies,"

"And If you two don't get back to work, you'll never make it," Dominic interjected. "Mamma Mia,"

Hawke and Cait both chuckled as they both set back to their tasks. They hurriedly finished their work stealing glances in-between. Both were Thankful and relieved that were no outside hanger jobs. Hawke couldn't wait for tonight, going out for the first time together with Clara feeling like a true family he and Clara dreamed of. Clara took her punishment serious and throughout the month long restrictions she never complained. After kissing Cait goodbye, Hawke rushed to pick Clara up from school.

"Hi, Daddy," Clara said as she greeted her father with a hug.

"How was school today?" Hawke asked as he picked her up.

"We got to blow stuff up!" Clara exclaimed. "It was science class,"

"Really, you did?" Hawke said.

"Yes, we blew up a bunch of ping pong balls!" Clara said. "It's easy to do all you need..."

"We are NOT doing that at home," Hawke said. "Or anywhere else outside of school,"

"No fun," Clara pouted.

"I'm fun, in fact tonight we are going to the fair," Hawke said. "With Caitlin,"

"REALLY?!" Clara exclaimed.

"Yes, really," Hawke said. "Now before we go home, I gotta stop off at the store,"

On the way to the store Hawke noticed Clara became quiet instead of her usually chatty self. Normally she would tell him tales of her day at school and enjoy a carty to wind down from the day. Now she was staring out the window in a trance like state.

"Clara, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired," She said.

Arriving at the store Hawke and Clara walked around quickly gathering his items. Clara was becoming increasingly agitated as they moved further along into the store. This was behavior was very unusual from her, normally she was patient only needing a one time chiding from him to quell her. This time it was not working.

"Clara, what is wrong with you?" Hawke asked. "We're almost done,"

Clara by was now holding onto the cart, jumping up and down having a mini tantrum. She looked up at him and he saw her face flushed red with beads of sweat across her brow. Lethargy was setting in barely able to keep her eye's open.

"Oh, somebody's getting sick," Hawke said. "Alright, we're going Lamb,"

He picked her up placing her in the seat of the cart. Taking a pillow from the cart placing it in front of her to rest her head. Making a stop at the pharmacy before checking out.

"Oh boy, she look's sick," The Pharmacist said.

"She feels hot," Hawke said.

"Let's take a quick temperature," The Pharmacist said.

"It just came on real quick," Hawke said. "Almost no warning other than the bad mood,"

"Well, she has a fever of a hundred and four," The Pharmacist said.

"Daddy, I'm cold," She whimpered out as she began to shiver. "My stomach hurts,"

"Definitely sounds like the flu," The Pharmacist said. "Tylenol or ibuprofen for the fever and aches. Plenty of rest and fluids. That's all you can do but call her doctor to let them know,"

"Thanks, can I pay for this stuff here?" Hawke asked sounding anxious.

"Yes, you need to get her out of here quick,"

Hawke exited the store in a hurry his thoughts traveled back to the cold January morning he found her. Her lethargy and visible shivering and declarations of her stomach pains prompted him to drive to the Firm. He wanted to make sure she had just the flu and nothing else that could be lingering from her previous injuries. Arriving at the Firm's hospital, Hawke carried Clara's limp little body to Doctor Well's office.

"What happened?" Rudy asked as Hawke rested her obn the exam table.

"She started running a temperature in the store. Checked out at a hundred and four but she say's her stomach hurt's," Hawke said. "I'm worried that might be from the previous..."

"Don't worry, that's not what it is," Rudy said. "Stomach ache often comes with the flu and by the looks of her she definitely does have it,"

"The pharmacist gave me tylenol and ibuprofen,"

"That's right, and just let her rest and drink plenty of water. A fifteen minute bath in lukewarm water may help bring her fever down. Make sure the water doesn't get cold, and take her out if she starts to shiver. Dress her lightly. Use a sheet instead of a blanket to cover her in bed.

Rudy said. "If the fever doesn't break after two days call me,"

"Thanks Doc..."

"Hawke, is she alright?" Archangel asked as he burst through the door. "What happened?"

"She has the flu," Hawke said. "I got scared when she started to say her stomach hurt. I thought.."

"Understandable," Archangel said. "Will she be okay Doctor?"

"Yes, she'll be fine," He said. "She's as tough as they come,"

Rudy gave her a dose of medicine before sending Hawke and her on their way.

On the way home Clara was asleep in her car seat. Hawke used the opportunity to phone Cait and cancel their plans.

"Hey, Cait I got some bad news," Hawke said. "I gotta cancel tonight, Clara's sick with the flu,"

"Oh my god is she okay?"

"Just had her at the doctor's and she'll be fine," Hawke said. "It came out of nowhere while we were in the store,"

"Do you need me to come over and help?"

"No, I'll be fine besides, I can't have _both_ of my favorite girls sick together,"

"Fine, have it your way," Cait chuckled. "But I'll be there the minute her fever breaks,"

"Deal,"

Once home Hawke carried Clara upstairs he could feel the dampness of sweat through her clothe's. She began to rouse as he laid her down on her bed.

"Daddy, I feel hot," She weakly said.

"I know Lamb," He said. "I'm going to get you better,"

Hawke went into her bathroom beginning to run a bath in hopes it will soothe her. Walking back in he began to question if it was appropriate to help her undress and bathe her. She was now independent no longer relying on him for his help. He was beginning to rethink his decision for Caitlin's help but he couldn't delay Clara's bath as he watched her once again become agitated.

"Clara, are you okay if I help you get undressed and bathe?"

"Yes, I can't do it Daddy," She wearily said. "I'm too tired,"

"Alright, let's get you better,"

He grabbed a towel to protect her privacy as he helped her out of her school uniform. Carrying her to the bath he layed her down and began to gently sponge her little body. As the water ran over her Hawke began to see her to relax. Beginning to feel some relief as well, his mind drifted back as it alway's did when she's not well and he was thankful she was rarely sick other than the occasional runny nose.

When he was finished he redressed her in her nightgown tucking her into bed with only a light sheet as her cover.

"Daddy, can you tell Caitlin, I'm sorry we can't go to the fair," She said. "I feel bad,"

"Clara, don't be sorry. Caitlin want's you to feel better," Hawke said. "She understands,"

"Thank you, Daddy for helping me," Clara said as she drifted off to sleep.

"You're welcome," He said as he gently kissed her goodnight.

For the rest of the night Hawke stayed by her side as he read her favorite book of poems.

* * *

 _Two days later..._

Clara's fever finally broke and staying true to her declaration, Caitlin came to help giving Hawke a needed rest. For the two days of her fever, Hawke stayed by Clara's side tirelessly comforting and caring for her. Sacrificing his sleep to aid in his daughter's recovery but deep down he was nervous thinking back to that dark time in the hospital.

"String, go get some sleep," Caitlin said. "You're exhausted. I'm here now, she'll be fine,"

"I know she will be," Hawke said. "I can relax now that the fever's broke,"

"Good, I'll get her back to eating a little bit," Caitlin said. "Make her some chicken soup,"

"Sounds good and make sure you save some for me," Hawke said as he kissed her goodnight heading for his bedroom.

Caitlin went to the couch where Clara was peacefully sleeping. Gently rousing her as Caitlin gently rubbed circles along her back.

"Clara, wake up it's time to eat," Caitlin said. "I made you chicken soup,"

Clara slowly opened her eyes to see Caitlin smiling down at her. She turned onto her back rubbing her eyes with a big yawn.

"Where's Daddy?" She asked.

"He went to get some sleep," Caitlin said. "So, you and I are going to share some soup,"

"We have to save.."

"Some for dad," Caitlin interrupted. "I already put some aside,"

Hawke awoke several hours later finding Clara again asleep on the couch. Her tiny head resting on Caitlin's lap as she was quietly reading. His heart swelled at the sight of his two favorite girls. They looked so natural together as if they were mother and daughter. He stayed back for a minute taking it all in, committing to memory.

"Hey, how are you guy's doing?" Hawke whispered to Caitlin from behind.

"We're fine," She said. "She ate and drank but she's still really tired. The fever took a lot out of her,"

"Yeah, her tempeture got really up there almost past one'o six," Hawke said. "Why don't you go take a break, I'm fine now,"

"I'm okay, pretty comfortable right now," Caitlin said. "I saved you some soup,"

"Thanks, I'll have some now. Pretty hungry," Hawke said as he headed for the kitchen.

After Hawke finished his soup, he headed back to Caitlin. As he approached he stopped dead in his tracks after he heard Clara say the one thing he never thought he would ever hear her say.

"Thank you, Mommy," Clara said drowsily as she turned over.

Caitlin froze in shock looking up to see Hawke standing there. "String, I never told her..."

"Cait, it's okay," Hawke said as he sat down beside her. "I know you didn't, the real question is are you okay with it?"

"Yeah, I'am," She said. "It feels strangely natural,"

"I never thought I would hear her say 'Mommy' again," Hawke said. "She nearly trusts nobody but you she took to instantly. You're the closest person she has ever had to a mother. She said she could live without but when she started school it became harder for her. Seeing the other kids mother's, she couldn't relate. One day I got a call from the school to pick her up early because in music class a woman sang a song that apparently her mother used to sing to her. It was from Cinderella and she just broke down,"

"Well, that's in the past..."

"Marry me," Hawke said all of a sudden.

"What?"

"I don't want to wait any longer," He said. "I know this isn't romantic and I don't have a ring, but I want to spend the rest of our lives together,"

"Say that again," She asked confused.

"Will you marry me?" Hawke asked as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Yes," Caitlin smiled. "Yes, I will!"

"I will make up for the romance I promise," Hawke said. "And the ring,"

"String, this is romantic," Caitlin said as she turned her gaze down to Clara. "This right here is perfect,"

Without speaking, Hawke put his hand up to her face, brushed her cheek and then ran his hands through her hair. Grasping it firmly, he pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately, holding her there for what seemed like an eternity.

"I love you," He said. "More than life itself,"

"Oh, is that all," Caitlin chuckled returning the kiss.

"Alright, how about I love you more than women love diamonds," Hawke teased. "But, that doesn't mean I will skip out on getting you the most brilliant one on earth,"

"I already have two of the most brilliant diamonds," Caitlin said. "But, I love you more than..."

"I love you both more than "Harry Potter," and that should have been impossible," Clara said looking up with a chesire smile.

"How long have you been pretending to sleep?" Hawke asked.

"Since you asked her to marry you," Clara said.

"You little rascal," Hawke said as he bent down showering her with tiny kisses. "So, do I have your blessing?"

"Hmm, that depends," Clara said.

"On what?" Caitlin asked.

"If you're gonna be strict like Daddy when it comes to my preferred food group," Clara said.

"I think we can work something out," Caitlin said. "It will the first thing your Dad and I will discuss,"

"Okay, you got it Daddy," Clara said with a thumbs up.

"Now, I just have to ask your Father," Hawke said.

"Oh, String, you don't have to," Caitlin said with hesitation

"I want to keep to some tradition," Hawke said. "Besides, I gotta meet your family eventually,"

"Alright, but I'm gonna warn you," Caitlin said. "They're a bit overbearing,"

"I think we'll be able them," Hawke said. "Wait until you meet her Grandmother,"

"So does this mean we're going to Texas?" Clara asked excitedly.

"Yeah, we're going to Texas," Caitlin said.

"YAY! Can we go in Airwolf?" Clara asked.

"Yes, we'll go in Airwolf," Hawke said.

"And a trip to space?" Clara asked.

"Space?" Caitlin wondered out loud.

* * *

 _One week later..._

"Uh oh," Clara blurted out as they pulled up to the house.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly," Hawke said as they pass the white stretch limo.

"I didn't do anything," Clara said.

"He's not here about that," Hawke said.

"Then he's sending you and Grandpa away again," Clara said sadly.

"Clara, we don't know that yet," Hawke said as he helped her out of the truck. "Let's not assume,"

Archangel and Marella emerge from the limo as Hawke and Clara make their way to the front door.

"Michael, the answer is No," Hawke said.

"I didn't even say anything yet," Archangel said.

"You don't have to," Hawke said. "Just you showing up here is,"

"Hi, Uncle Mike and Aunt Marella," Clara said. "Don't send Daddy away,"

"Really? how nice," Archangel said. "It must be very serious between the two of you,"

"Michael, that part of my life is none of your business," Hawke said as he entered the house. "Move on to another subject,"

"Alright, no more on that subject," Archangel said. "The reason I'm here is we have a big problem and we need _both_ your help,"

"Both?" Hawke asked. "What's going on Michael?"

"Three days ago, a blueprint was stolen from Stark Industries," Archangel said.

"A blueprint for what?" Hawke asked.

"A new type of missile," Marella said. "A real game changer,"

"How?"

"The Jericho Missile is Stark Industries' "crown jewel of it's 'Freedom Line' " and is also the first system to use repulsorlift technology. In the launch process, the system first is given a target which it then calculates the distance to. The missile is then launched, and when it reaches a designated height and distance away from the target, splits into 16 smaller missiles that all hit the target at strategic places. Though 'clean', the missile still gives off an extremely powerful blast and shock wave,"

"Okay, but how can Clara help?" Hawke asked. "Just because she's friends with his son.."

"We got a tip that the hand off is going to take place and get ready for this," Archangel said. "A child beauty pageant,"

"NO! Michael, absolutely not!" Hawke said. "I'am not going to let Clara be used physically for missions,"

"I'm not liking this either but I have no other choice,"

"Yes, you do. Find another child!" Hawke said. "Not Clara, why don't you send your team if you already know where it's gonna happen,"

"Because we're not sure of who they're handing it off too," Archangel said. "We need someone on the inside to snoop around,"

"Why don't you get someone to pose as a judge?" Hawke asked.

"For all we know it could be a judge," Marella said. "Having a child enter last minute won't raise too many eyebrows,"

"The answer is still No," Hawke sternly said.

"Please Hawke, if there was another way I would," Michael said. "But I have no choice,"

Hawke gave a big sigh. "Where and when?"

"South Carolina," Archangel said.

"Oh goody, a trip in Airwolf!" Clara said.

"Wait, I don't know anything about beauty pageant's," Hawke said. "I don't know anything about makeup and hair,"

Just then a voice echoed from down the hall. "String?"

"Oh hey, guys..." Caitlin said as she walked into the living room. "Oh, sorry, I'll go..."

"No, don't go," Archangel said. "She's your answer,"

"Michael! Don't even think about it," Hawke said. "Not the two of them,"

"What is it?" Caitlin asked.

"We're talking about child beauty pageants," Archangel said.

"Beauty pageants?" Caitlin said. "You've come to the right girl, my mother dragged my sister and i across the south competing in them. Really just my sister, I wanted no part of it,"

Archangel explained to Caitlin the detail of the mission. She was nervous yet intrigued at the idea of playing spy. It was now a reality instead of a fantasy. She was now part of his life and she could see he was terrified she was going to be on his list of sorrow.

"Well, what do you think?" Marella asked. "Will you help?"

"Cait, you don't have to do this," Hawke said. "I don't want you to,"

"String, it's my decision to make and I want to help," She said. "Besides she's gonna need someone who can do more than braid hair,"

"We'll be okay Daddy," Clara said.

"Alright, but you guys do everything that I say," Hawke said.

"Okay," Clara said.

"Well, when do we go?" Cait asked.

"Tomorrow," Marella said.

"There goes date night," Cait said. "I better start getting ready,"

"The pageant wear will be at the hotel when you arrive," Archangel said.

"What about Grandpa?" Clara asked. "Is he coming?"

"Yeah, we'll have him play the crazy doting Grandpa," Hawke said. "Nobody would expect him as a spy,"

"I'll go ahead with your flight arrangements," Archangel said.

"No need, we're taking Airwolf," Hawke said. "She knows, Michael,"

"SHE KNOWS ABOUT AIRWOLF!" Archangel exclaimed. "Hawke, I know you were serious but.."

"Yes, and that's the end of it," He said. "I trust her,"

"Does she know how to fly her?" He asked.

"I'm getting there, he's been giving me lesson's for the last month," Cait said.

"A MONTH!" Michael exclaimed.

"Will you stop it, already," Hawke said.

"Uncle Michael, since this involves travel and physical work my fee is more than the usual phone call,"

"I'm afraid to ask," Michael said.

"Fifty thousand dollars," She said.

"WHAT?!" Marella exclaimed.

"One more thing," Clara said. "What's a beauty pageant?"


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: I profusely apologize for the extreme length in time from my last published chapter. A new beginning in my life took all my energy and concentration for awhile.**_

 _ **I would like to Thank Mychand for some help in guiding and**_ ** _contributing to some of the writing of this chapter._**

 **CHAPTER 14**

* * *

 _Hawke frowned as he saw Clara flinch at the sound of thunder that penetrated through the cabin. "I have an idea, let's make a fort!" he said, trying to distract her. "It'll be fun,"_

 _"A fort? How?" Clara asked._

 _"You'll see, go get the extra blanket's out of the window boxes," He said. "I'll get more pillows,"_

 _Clara ran with glee collecting all the blankets, hurriedly returning to the couch. Hawke collected every pillow he could find along with some sheets, he felt like a kid again himself. Clara shuttered at the sound of the rolling thunder. It had been a very stormy night with the howling wind rolling around the mountain region. It has only been a month since he found her and the events of that fateful night still very an open wound. Still little things such as the nights thunder serve as reminders. He moved the coffee table away making room in front of the fireplace. He grabbed the two arm chairs pulling them closer_ _together. One by one he draped the sheets and blankets over the chairs, scattering the pillows along the floor. Clara watched as her father build the small sanctuary, her excitement and curiosity growing._

 _"There," He said. "What do you think?"_

 _"I love it!" Clara exclaimed. "Can we go in now?"_

 _"Not just yet, we gotta make some popcorn," Hawke said._

 _Quickly making some popcorn, he grabbed a lantern light and shut off the lights. "Now we can go in,"_

 _Clara quickly crawled in feeling safe in the cocoon of the blankets and pillows. Handing her the bowel of popcorn, Hawke crawled in behind her._

 _"Better?" Hawke asked._

 _Clara nodded in agreement. "Thank you, Daddy,"_

 _"You're welcome, kiddo," He said as he grabbed some popcorn. "Now, would you like me to read your favorite book?"_

 _"Yes, wait where's Tet?" Clara wondered. "TET?" she called out. "Come here, Tet!"_

 _Tet heard her call's following her voice to the unfamiliar sight in the middle of his home. Entering slowly, Tet made himself comfortable at the entrance keeping guard to his two friends._

 _"Now, we're all safe," Clara said. She cuddled against her father resting her head on his stomach grabbing_ _handfuls of popcorn. So content, as he began to read to her._

 _The next morning Hawke awoke inside their self made fort with Clara's little head still resting on stomach. It was the best sleep he had in a very long time._

* * *

The sound of the bedside alarm startled Hawke out of his sleep. His mind was fuzzy, the last remnants of a dream being chased away by the realization that he was awake again. It was a nice dream, a wonderful memory reminding him how far Clara had come from the scared untrusting little girl. With a mental sigh he allowed his brain to focus and cautiously open one eye. The bright sunlight dancing in the wall of light. Pulling the duvet up over his head to keep it out. It's wasn't working, his brain is awake now and already worrying about the following few days to come. The idea of his two most precious people in his life put in possible danger had his stomach knots. He had to keep his anxiety in check and be strong for them, but he had a feeling that it may be the other way around. Before getting up he made a promise to himself to make a proper proposal to Caitlin. Rubbing his eyes he flung the cover off getting up to start the day. Caitlin and Dominic should be arriving soon.

Hawke made his way to Clara's room to help her ready for the trip. Opening her door and to his surprise, she was dressed and ready to go. She was writing her instructions for her pet care. Archangel agreed to have one of his staff come and look over her pet's due to the very short notice of the mission. Showing no signs nervousness, ready to take on the challenge.

"Good Morning, Daddy," Clara said.

"Good Morning," He said kissing her on her forehead. "I see you're ready to go,"

"Yeah, I just need to eat breakfast and then off to save the world!...again" Clara said.

"You're absolutely right and we definitely can't do that on empty stomach," He said.

"Can I have pancake's with ice cream?" She asked.

"I was just planning that," Hawke said. "You read my mind,"

"Wait, Daddy why do I have to have a different name?" Clara asked. "Did Uncle Mike pick my name?"

"Yeah, he did and it's for your protection," Hawke said. "You don't like Emily?"

"It's okay, I just have to remember it's my name," She said. "Now, let's go eat!"

She headed for the door carrying Sam with Pumpkin and the rest of her pets following behind.

As they made their way downstairs, Dominic and Caitlin enter through the front door.

"Who's ready for breakfast?!" Dominic said.

"ME!" Clara exclaimed. "Pancakes and ice cream!"

"Ice cream?" Dominic said.

"Yeah, it's a treat" Hawke said.

"Alright then, a la mode it is," Dominic said as he and Clara headed off to the kitchen.

"Good Morning, handsome," Cait said as she gently kissed his lips. "You the last one ready, is a change,"

"Yeah, I couldn't really sleep last night," He said as he pulled her close.

"String, we'll be fine," She said. "Think positive, besides I think the pageant is going to be harder on you,"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You have to see it," She said. "It's definitely an experience and to play the part of pageant mom, I might have to act the part meaning, I'm not gonna be pleasant to be around at times,"

"Great, I can't wait," He said as he walked with her to the kitchen. "But, I did just think of a positive,"

"Really, and what's that?" She asked.

"We get to practice being husband and wife," He said as he nuzzled her ear.

"I like the sound of that," She purred. "Now, let's get you ready,"

"Yes, ma'm," He said.

Hawke was the first to finish breakfast giving him time to get ready while Dominic and Clara cleaned up. Dominic gave Hawke a cocked eye brow when he pulled Cait along with him. Once upstairs and in the solitude of his bedroom, Hawke locked the door behind him.

"String, you really don't need help getting ready do you?" Cait said. "By the sound of that door locking, you have something else in mind,"

"Yes, I definitely do," He said as he moved closer to her. "It's gonna be awhile until we can be together,"

"An early morning delight," Cait said as she met his lips.

When they finished and after a few minutes of catching their breath's, Hawke got up taking a quick shower to wash away the scent of his and Cait's recreational activity. When he was finished he returned to the room finding Cait straightening herself out. After getting changed Hawke reached into his nightstand.

"Cait, I need to give you something before we go,"

'What is it?"

"It's an engagement ring, but it's not _my_ engagement ring," He said. "It's for our cover, Archangel gave it to me yesterday. Cait, I do not want you to think that I'm not going to.."

"String, stop it," She said with her impish smile. "I get it,"

"Good, because I've been worried since he gave it to me," He said.

He opened the box and Cait's jaw dropped at the sight. It was an exquisite platinum Cartier ring with a 10.5 carat emerald-cut diamond flanked by two baguettes. Hawke slipped the ring on her finger as she stood there speechless.

"Uh, oh it looks like I have competition," Hawke said.

"No, it's not that String," Cait said. "It's just I'm shocked they would provide such an extravagant one. I don't think celebrities even wear one's this big!"

"I have a feeling this is on loan from Clara's Grandmother," Hawke said. "This is probably just a trinket,"

"A trinket? This has to cost a couple of million dollars!" Cait exclaimed. "I'm terrified of losing it, let alone wearing it!"

"Don't worry, besides I have to also give you your wedding ring," Hawke said as he pulled out a plain band slipping it on her finger.

"This feels so right," Cait said smiling.

"It sure does," Hawke said as he slipped his on as well.

Once they returned downstairs Dominic immediately noticed Cait's ring.

"Holy mamma mia!" Dominic exclaimed. "String, you sure know how to pick a ring!"

"Dom, it's not mine," Hawke said. "Archangel gave it to me yesterday for our cover,"

"He picked this?" Dominic asked. "The white wonder spared no expense?"

"I have a feeling he persuaded Philippa to lend a random ring from her collection," H awke said. "No way, Archangel or Marella have this good of taste. She probably just randomly pulled out of a jewelry box,"

"Yeah, to her it's just another bauble," Dominic chuckled.

"I'm afraid to wear it," Cait said. "It's beautiful, just not my style,"

"What are you afraid of wearing..." Clara asked walking back into the kitchen. "WOW! that's huge and sparkly!"

"It's for our cover.." Hawke said.

"This must be Grandma's," Clara said. "She has a lot of closets full of jewelry,"

"Closets?! How do you know?" Dominic asked.

"She showed them to me," She said. "It's the kind you walk in,"

"Jumping Josepheness!" Dominic exclaimed.

* * *

 _The Lair..._

While Hawke, Dominic were readying Airwolf, Clara and Caitlin were outside practicing routines for the pageant. As she was practicing Clara's thoughts also drifted back to last night, when she watched videos of past pageants. Trying to get an idea of what the task ahead for her was like. She couldn't understand why people participate in such a thing. To her everyone is beautiful in their own way.

"Clara, just remember to always smile and keep eye contact with the judges," Caitlin said.

"I got it, just walk around and blow kisses," Clara said. "Showing off like a peacock when they spread their feather's,"

"Don't forget to turn slowly at times, so the judges can see all of you," Caitlin said.

"Just so you know, I think this whole pageant thing is stupid," Clara declared.

"I also agree the whole pageant is stupid," Caitlin said

"Caitlin, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you can ask me anything,"

"I never asked if you were okay If I called you Mommy," Clara said. "Can I?"

"Of course, you can," She said. "We're family now, and I promise I will never hurt you on purpose.."

"Daddy, told you about my real Mommy and the bad things she did to me," Clara said. "Did he tell you the other bad things and people too?"

"Yes, he did Clara," Caitlin said. "Are you mad your Daddy told me?"

"No, you needed to know," Clara said. "I'm happy that you're staying. You're going to be the best Mommy, and you make Daddy really happy,"

"So am I," Caitlin said. "We're going to be great family, we've all been through some very tough times and that is what will make us cherish each other more,"

They both hugged each other each with a single tear slowly cascading down.

"Now, you stay out here and run around and have some fun while I help your Dad and Grandpa finish getting ready," Caitlin said.

Clara smiled giving a quick kiss to Caitlin, running off into the vast open space.

"Not too far," Cait shouted out.

"I won't!" Clara said.

Caitlin walked back into the lair seeing Hawke and Dominic almost finished with the preparations.

"How did practice go?" Hawke said.

"Great, she's a natural," Caitlin said. "We'll be fine. She's outside running around,"

"But I bet she'll hate it," Dominic said. "She's not the princess type of girl,"

"You're right, she already declared it's stupidity," Caitlin said.

"That's my girl!" Dominic chuckled.

"Well, let's get the stupid mission over with, so I can get peace back to my mind," Hawke said.

"I'll go get her," Caitlin said as she headed towards the entrance.

"Clara, it's time to go!" Caitlin shouted out standing at the entrance.

"Coming, Mommy!" Clara shouted back as she ran towards her.

Hawke could hear Clara outside and a smile crept across his face.

"Yeah, I really like it too," Dominic said. "Never thought I'd ever hear her say that again,"

"Yeah, me too and Caitlin's been really great about it," Hawke said.

"Doesn't bother her?" Dominic asked.

"No, at first she was surprised, but she said it feels natural and I absolutely agree," Hawke said. "Being a family feels natural to us,"

"I'm so happy to hear that, but when are you going to seal the deal and make it official? Dominic asked. "I know that piece rock she's wearing isn't yours, but you have to eventually..."

"I already did. It was a spur of the moment proposal, not exactly the traditional romantic way," Hawke said. "Don't worry, I'm going to makeup for it after this,"

"We're ready," Caitlin said as she walked with Clara hand in hand.

"Great, let's get this over with," Hawke said.

As they settle into their seats a call from Archangel comes through. "Hawke, I just want to let you know everything is in place when you get there. We've arranged a make-up and hair stylist to meet you there. Your cover story is that you were living in England due to your job and just recently came back. That should explain the abscence from the pageant scene. The outfits will be in your rooms when you arrive. I just want to Thank all of you, again I wish there was another way,"

"Oh, wow!" Clara exclaimed. "There's a lot of buttons back here!"

"Thanks, Michael and we know," Hawke said. "As soon as we find out who's behind this, we're outta there,"

"What if Clara makes it into the finals?" Dominic asked. "She could..."

"We're out regardless at what point in the pageant," Hawke said. "Got it?"

"We do," Caitlin said.

"Alright, you kids ready back there?" Hawke asked to lighten the mood. "Mommy and Daddy are hoping we have a nice _pleasant_ trip,"

"Very funny," Dominic retorted back.

"We'll be good," Clara said. "Right, Grandpa?"

"Yeah, no arguments back here,"

"Great, let's get the lady in the air," He said.

Hawke started the engines as Dominic monitored the countdown.

"What does that button do?" Clara asked pointing to the turbo.

"That makes us go really fast," Dominic said. "Do not touch it under circumstance,"

"Okay, what does that one do?" She asked pointing to another.

"That helps get rid of the bad people," Dominic said.

"What about that one?"

"Mamma Mia, we're not even off the ground," Dominic sighed. "Clara, listen to me. Do not touch anything back here. In fact sit on your hands,"

"String, I think the idea of us having a pleasant trip just went out the window," Cait said.

"Yeah, wait until lunch time," Hawke said. "That's when the real fun begins,"

"Why can't I know?" Clara asked. "What about that screen?"

"It's grown up stuff," Dominic said. "You don't need to know right now,"

"I should know," Clara said.

"Please tell me o' wise one, why," Dominic asked.

"Because what if you fall asleep and it's an emergency?" She asked. "You're not young like Mommy and Daddy,"

Hawke and Caitlin recoiled over in laughter. Hawke was trying to gain his composure as he lifted Airwolf out of the lair.

"What?" Clara asked. "What's so funny? It's true,"

"I'm not talking to you the rest of the trip!" Dominic exclaimed. "I'm not that old!"

"Fine, but when you fall asleep I'm going to touch _every_ button!" Clara said.

"I think the missile compartment would be a good place for you to sit!" Dominic said. "Give me peace and quiet,"

"Maybe I should of sat in the back with her," Caitlin said.

"No, I want you here with me," Hawke said as he looked over to her. "The children have to learn how to get along,"

"That might take awhile," Caitlin said. "If ever,"

* * *

 _Later on..._

"I'm going to give them out!" Clara exclaimed. "This time it's gonna be fair!"

"You always start this! I just pack an extra for me," Dominic exclaimed

"No, you don't and I already caught you grabbing one!" Clara said. "Your hiding it behind the water bottle!"

"Every time?" Caitlin said to Hawke.

"Yeah, every time," Hawke said with a sigh.

"Oh yeah!, I know you take the extra candy!" Dominic retorted back. "I saw you put it in your pocket!"

"I do not!"

"Clara, give me the sandwich's," Caitlin said. "All of them,"

"Why?" She asked.

"No question's just hand them over," Caitlin said.

With a pout Clara reluctantly handed them over. "From now on, I'm going to be in charge,"

The trip went a little smoother than Hawke anticipated other than Clara and Dominic's ritual foodie battle. Caitlin handled the situation like a pro and all became quiet in the back as the two sat stewing in silence.

* * *

Hawke felt like turning around the moment he stepped into the grand Italian marble hotel lobby. He barely noticed the twelve foot crystal chandelier and the enormous Georgian open arm staircase that recalls a grand seventeenth-century home. It was immediately clear to him that he and the other's didn't quite fit in. The room was filled with pretentious little girls whose mothers were doting on them, giving in to every demand. But also there were mothers chiding the children that did not want to participate. Mother's that were eyeing each other as there backs were turned. He could feel the competitive tension in the air and right away he knew this was a bad idea. Clara stood with her father and Caitlin watching with bewilderment at the chaotic scene before her. She too wanted to turn around and head for the hills. They were all dressed in high end designer attire provided by Philippa to keep the appearance of a well-to-do family. Clara stood out among all the other girls in her designer couture made just for her. It was a tailored zigzag striped dress shades of purple, pink, green and blue, with a concertina effect to the fabric. Her hair styled with a wide light blue cotton headband and mustard yellow sandals. Caitlin wore silk cream white and black button down blouse with tailored cream white pants along with Hawke looking almost like James Bond in his glen plaid, two button sport coat. Underneath wearing a white button down shirt and dark blue jeans. Every eye was upon them along with the oppressive feelings of jealousy.

"This is just the beginning," Cait said. "You ain't seen nothing yet,"

"Mamma Mia, they're all crazy," Dominic muttered. "How could it get worse?"

"You'll see," She said.

"Let's check in and get this over with," Hawke said.

As they waited in line they could here the whispers and all eyes set upon them. Caitlin caught a few feminine eyes looking hungrily at Hawke, sensing it himself he grabbed Cait's hand making it clear he was off the market. Pulling Clara close to show they were a family.

"I just want to make it clear to these hyenas," He whispered.

"Daddy, I'm pretty sure Mommy's really big sparkly diamond ring is a sign," Clara said. "It's huge,"

"Yeah, this is a bit way over the top," Cait said.

"Can I try it on later?" Clara asked.

"No," Hawke interjected.

The thought of his daughter with such a ring gave him a silent anxiety attack. A future he was not prepared to imagine.

Cait though gave Clara a quick wink when Hawke wasn't looking.

"I can help who's next," The receptionist called out.

"Hi, reservation is under Daniel Eccelstone,"

Clara looked up at her father in shock hearing him assume her deceased step father's name. A name that came from what Clara felt a life time ago. Hawke saw her reaction and immediately regretted not having told her sooner.

"Yes, you are in our Presidential Suite a total party of four," The receptionist said.

"Thanks, and were there any deliveries made to our suite yet?" Hawke asked.

"Yes, this morning," The receptionist said. "Everything is in order,"

Hawke gave a nod of gratitude quickly ushered everyone to the quiet confines of their rooms. Clara headed for one of the empty bedrooms to be alone with her thoughts. Caitlin convinced Hawke to let her be for a little so not to overwhelm her.

"I should of told her before we left," Hawke said. "I don't know what I was thinking,"

"You were doing what you always do," Dominic said. "Trying to protect her, she'll be fine, String,"

A little while later Hawke entered the bedroom finding Clara lying on top of the bed curled up in a ball.

"Clara, I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Hawke said as he sat down on the edge. "I didn't want to upset you, I should have and you have every right to be mad at me,"

"Is Caitlin's name different?"

"No, she's still Caitlin," Hawke said noting she didn't refer to Sarah as her mother.

Clara still refusing to acknowledge her and he suspects that she will never waver from the thought.

"I'm not mad, just surprised," She said. "I haven't heard Daddy's other name in a long time, it was the only one I knew before..."

"Uncle Michael picked the name not me," Hawke said. "I don't like it either but it's a good name for the mission,"

"I understand," Clara said as she sat up hugging her father. "Now let's go save the world,"

"Yeah, let's get to work," Hawke said.

Emerging from the bedroom Hawke and Clara found Caitlin unpacking and Dominic already raiding the refrigerator.

"Everything alright?" Cait asked.

"Yes, we're good," Clara said.

"Great, I was just about to look at the schedule," Cait said. "I know tonight is orientation, meet the judges and go over the rules and guidelines,"

"While everyone checks each other out," Hawke groaned.

"Daddy! Mommy! the outfits are here!" Clara shouted from the other room.

All three went to the room and were stunned to what was before them. There were six racks of dresses and to Hawke's horror bathing suits.

"How many dresses do I have to wear?!" Clara exclaimed. "Why so many?"

"I don't know, there must be some mistake," Caitlin said. "You only need two dresses,"

"Why bathing suits?" Hawke fumed. "She is not wearing these especially the two pieces,"

"There must be a bathing suit completion," Caitlin said.

"Well, we better find out who before we reach that part of the show," Dominic said.

These dresses are not your typical one's," Cait said. "These look like they were especially made,"

"Has to be Grandma again," Clara said. "Her and Uncle Mike must be working together,"

"I think you're right Clara," Dominic said. "Only she would go overboard like this,"

Hawke had to act quick to get out of dodge before he looses his mind in this circus of crazy mother's and spoiled girl's.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Hawke and Clara along with Cait and Dominic assembled in the large event room filled with all the other contestants. Their ages ranging from mere babies to teenager. Hawke was horrified by the behavior of the parent's and children. The grandiloquence filled the air as it imbued throughout the room like a virus, You couldn't look in any direction without seeing something trashy that had been made exponentially so, either by default or design. He hoped to find out the perpetrators soon to escape this nightmare of cheap glitz and glamour.

"This is so unnatural than a pit bull masquerading as a lap dog, little girls impersonating drag queens impersonating women, and all of it being billed as "elegance." How could any parent put their child through this?" Hawke said. "Especially a baby,"

"It's all about the attention and full ego's," Cait said. " These parents are hungry for the vicarious thrill of the spotlight and are constantly upping the ante, dressing their daughters for competition and now pageants are more popular than ever. Worse is for the money. Some pay thousands of dollars for the ultimate crown. The amount of money these parent's spend would make your head spin,"

"I think it's a sin to do this to a child," Dominic said. "Making them look like an adult woman is not right,"

"Well start looking for the bad guy's so we can get out of here," Clara said. "Me, Tony, Abby, Sheldon, Patterson and Sherlock are working on a project,"

"What project?" Hawke asked suspiciously.

"We're trying to create a hoverboard," Clara said. "One that actually works,"

"Absolutely not," Hawke said. "You or any of your friends are gonna fall and break a limb,"

"No we won't!," Clara argued back. "We won't get on until we're absolutely sure it works,"

"No, I'm shutting it down and that's final," Hawke said. "Is that what you guys are doing out in your little lab?"

"But we're almost there!" Clara whined. "We've already figured out what doesn't work,"

"Like what," Dominic asked.

"Don't encourage her," Hawke said.

But Clara ignored her father as she was all too happy to explain.

"Right now we're trying propellers, an early model we tried was powered by a battery. But problems with the weight and capacity of current battery technology led us to a more faithful standby," Clara said.

"What's that?" Caitlin asked.

"Fuel," Clara said. "We're hoping it will fly for over 30 minutes, but right now our current model with the battery can only fly for a little more than a minute,"

"Clara.." Hawke said but was cut off by a still chatty Clara.

"The other two hoverboards we tried used electromagnetic technology. It allowed about 15 minutes of hover time, but it could only can stay up over metals that did not contain iron, it fell flat over other surfaces,"

"Clara, it's amazing what you and your friends are doing but your father is right," Caitlin said. "It's too dangerous for you guys, maybe in the future when you get older,"

"Ugh! now I got 2 deal with," Clara whined.

Dominic turned to see a blond haired little girl appearing to be Clara's age and her parent's sitting next to him. Appearing shocked at the conversation that just took place. Dominic gave an uneasy smile toward them.

"She loves science and physics," Dominic said. "She get's it from her father,"

"I gathered from that interesting conversation," The girls father said.

"We've never seen you before," The mother said suspicously. "Are you new?"

"Yes and no," Cait interjected. "We've been away for awhile due to my husband's work. We're just getting settled back here at home,"

"Really, where were you before you returned," The father asked.

"England," Hawke said. "I work for an aerospace company and I was transferred there to head a project,"

"Oh, you must be one of the top guy's in the company," The father said.

"I'm the number two guy in the company," Hawke said with an icy glare.

"Hi, my name is Kylie," The honey blonde little girl asked.

"I'm Clara," She said.

"Do you like doing this?" Kylie asked with a whisper. "I don't,"

"Me neither, I think it's stupid," Clara said.

"Well, good luck," The mother said snidely.

"You too," Caitlin answered back in a terse tone.

The mother in a small huff gathered her family and left.

"Oh boy, pageant mom is starting already," Dominic whispered to Hawke.

"Sorry guys, it's just that I hate this kind of atmosphere," Cait said.

"Don't apologize, you said you were gonna have to act like them," Dominic said. "Need to blend in as best we can,"

After scoping the room trying to see if there were any potential perpetrators, two men walked into the room. Dominic could not believe his eye's. The two men were dressed in matching suits and rhinestone feathered top hats. The suits were a light blue and white Hawaiin shirt theme. All the pageant parent's with the exception of them were going wild with glee as if a major hollywood celebrity graced them with their presence.

"String, look at this," Dominic said slacked jawed pointing. "Please tell me it's imagination,"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Hawke exclaimed. "That's it we're outta here! Michael can find his own blueprint,"

"String, wait stop," Cait said as she grabbed his hand. "Those are two of the judges, now who knows those two could our bad guys. Do you want the world to end by the hand of those two clowns?"

"WAIT! I have an idea!" Clara said. "Why didn't I think of this before,"

She ran to the nearest phone speaking her instructions to the machine.

"What did you say?" Hawke asked.

"To monitor everyone's phone calls and security camera's," Clara said. "I know it does it all the time but I told it to look for a specific,"

"Great job baby-girl," Dominic said. "We could possibly be out of here by tomorrow,"

"Let's pray, we do," Hawke said.

"Let's get some sleep it's going to be a long day tomorrow," Cait said.

* * *

 _Next_ _morning..._

He heard it; the sound. The deathly screech of the electronic alarm clock. Hawke drearily came to. He felt an awareness, he knew he was awake, though he didn't want to be. An arm, controlled by instinct reached out and found the snooze button. His eyes stood fast, clamped shut. He thought for a moment that he might recover, that he might just slip back into the comfort of a dream, he could feel the comfort of silence overcome his body, then...Beep! Beep! Beep! There was a sigh, a grunt, and a shuffling of blankets. His eyes were open, and he was ever so reluctantly awake.

"Let the nightmare begin," Hawke moaned.

"I ditto that as well," Cait said as she leaned in for kiss."Good morning,"

"I wish I could say the same," Hawke said.

"We'll get through it," Caitlin said. "I'll go wake Clara,"

"No, I'll get her," Hawke said. "This is a battle of wills only I can win,"

Hawke entered her room seeing her asleep on her stomach he knew he was in for a good battle.

"Good morning, Clara," Hawke gently said gently rocking her awake. "Rise and shine,"

"No," She softly moaned into her pillow.

"Clara it's time to get up," Hawke said. "I'm in no mood to fight with you,"

"Nooo," She grumbled. "Leave me alone,"

"Clara, get up or I will pick you up myself," Hawke said.

Clara did not answer and fell back to sleep. "Alright then you leave me no choice,"

He pulled back the cover's looping his arm under her picking her up. Clara gripped onto her pillow not letting go as Hawke carried her out the bedroom. Cait laughed at the amusing and precious sight of father and daughter in the funniest battle of wills.

"It's Saturday! Can't they start later?!" Clara whined as she laid down on the couch placing the pillow over her head.

"No, now get up and eat breakfast," Hawke said. "I don't have time to fight with you,"

With a grunt Clara got up dragging herself to the small dining table.

"Clara, eat a good breakfast because it's going to be a long day," Caitlin said. "When you're done we have to pick a dress and practice your routine,"

"I'm picking the dress and I don't need to practice," Clara demanded.

"We'll see," Caitlin said. "We have to roll these racks down to the prep room,"

"Prep room?" Dominic wondered. "I thought you do it up here?"

"No, everyone get's ready downstairs," She said. "It's so they can get to the stage faster,"

"Mamma Mia, I'll start rolling them down," He said. "String, give me hand will ya. When you're ready,"

"Yeah," Hawke said.

"I hope the makeup artist is there," Cait said. "Michael and Marella were going to send someone,"

"Who?" Hawke asked.

"I don't know, they wouldn't say," Cait said. "Marella, said we'll know when we see her,"

Hawke sighed heading to the bedroom to get ready. He was praying for the phone to ring. Hoping that the machine will find out soon before he descends into the nightmare of pageantry. While he was getting ready he could hear Clara giving Caitlin a hard time. Lately it has been a nightmare getting Clara awake in the morning. She used to be an early riser but since she started school she's changed. He's beginning to wonder if the stimulation from the start of school and her equally brilliant friends have caused her little mind to go into overdrive.

Hawke emerged from the bedroom. "Clara, if you don't stop this tantrum right now, you and I will not go home in Airwolf,"

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed.

"We will go home the way regular people do." Hawke said. "A cramped airplane,"

"Fine," She said with a scowl.

"Oh boy, she's gonna be tiger today," Caitlin said.

"She was probably awake most of the night," Hawke said. "Lately this has been an issue,"

"We'll resolve it when we get home," Caitlin said. "Now let's get this show going,"

* * *

 _Prep room..._

Hawke's eyes soaked up the aesthetic phenomenon of wall-to-wall trash-and-flash before them. Styrofoam heads donning elaborate wigs straight out of an early '70s showcase at the Grand Ole Opry; rolling racks of garishly colored costumes; a suffocating cloud of hairspray refusing to dissipate; little girls everywhere in various states of dress and makeup application. Between their hairpieces, false lashes, contoured faces and uncovered, flat chests, they really did look like a pack of miniature drag queens, driving home the notion that these pageants aren't about kids' cuteness, but rather, woman-as-performance.

The irony, of course, is that the real women in the room had seemingly given up on being "women" themselves—or at least the conventional definition of it that they applied to their daughters with mascara wands, aerosol cans, and verbal coercion. Blowzy, with their own personal grooming and sartorial choices leaving something to be desired, their relationship to "beauty"—which obviously means _something_ to them or else they wouldn't spend their weekends at events rewarding it.

And then suddenly, they were all looking at them with narrowed eyes. But then they quickly turned back to their conversations in hushed tones, occasionally glancing at them as they whispered. Clara realized that they were actually sizing her up—the new girl, the outsider.

"I just cannot fathom how people could find this fun enough to make a hobby out of it, how they actually enjoy waking up at the buttcrack of dawn with the express purpose of forcing cranky children to spend beautiful summer days in windowless ballrooms," Dominic said. "String, I'm gonna start to nose around. "I can't breathe in here,"

"Yeah, call me if you find anything," Hawke said.

"Where is the makeup lady?" Cait wondered aloud.

"Oh there is our cheeky little lady," A woman's voice echoed from behind.

"Surprise!" The other said.

Clara turned around and saw the two women from England who both times transformed her on her two most memorable nights of her life. Jumping with excitement Clara ran over squealing with happiness.

"What are you doing here?" Clara asked.

"Your Grandmother of course," The one lady said.

"Mommy, they're from England. They made me look pretty for Daddy,"

"Nice to meet you," Caitlin said. "Thanks for your help. It's great for her to have some familiar faces here,"

"Hey, it's nice to see you again," Hawke said. "You're a sight of relief,"

"I didn't take you for a pageant brat," The other said.

"I'm not, just doing this to help my Aunt and Uncle with something," Clara said. "This is a one time deal,"

"Well, let's get started," The older woman said. "We'll show them what real beauty looks like,"

"Give me a high five!" The other said.

"Let's get this over with," Clara said. "I wanna go home,"


End file.
